


Heartbeat

by Negovanstein



Series: Heartbeat [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negovanstein/pseuds/Negovanstein
Summary: 3 years after Silas...It was getting harder to make coherent sentences as Laura continued to play with her catlike nature at a painfully slow pace."I might...have trouble walking...if you keep doing that." She managed to get out through her uncontrollable purring."Well, allow me to assist you," Laura scooped her arms under Carmilla and slid off the island. Throwing her over her shoulder, she started to walk towards the bedroom," Isn't this supposed to be your thing Kitty?"Carm chuckled," Yeah, but it isn't my fault that you made me weak in the knees."...What happens next? You're just going to have to find out ;)
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis & Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Original Character(s)
Series: Heartbeat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546615
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our merch store!  
http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

What's up guys! It's Ana (Or Dexicon) and Seth (Doctor15)! Among NEGOVANSTEIN, we are the real life Carm and Laura-

LiesLike2ndNature: Well, not really... you act like them. Not actually them.

HeartofCupidsArrow: There's Natasha. But,Yeah! That's exactly it.

AddlctWlthAPen: That's what the fuck she meant Carter!

(And, there's Elise.)

Doctor15: Well, here we go.

LiesLike2ndNature: Fight me Mack!

HeartofCupidsArrow: Um...guys?...Fuck it, let's just get to it lol

Enjoy guys! Things get pretty heated...very heated...Okay hot asf! So, have ice water at the ready. See ya in the first chapter!

HeartofCupidsArrow: They're never going to stop are they?

Doctor15: What was your first clue?

AddlctWlthAPen: LET'S GO THEN HOE!

HeartofCupidsArrow: Gotta love you two


	2. Teased Redemption

The sun shone through the curtain covered windows of the girls' bedroom. The beautiful brunette woke up first, frowning at the sun until she looked down at the sight below her. Smirking seductively, she placed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. When she didn't receive a response, she moved her lips to her neck, pulling her in close. Memories of last night controlled her thoughts as she remembered just how they wound up falling asleep in their clothes...would've been none of their clothes if...

"Laura, Cupcake, rise and shine." Her voice was soft and low, which gave it that sexy depth she was looking for.

The blonde groaned. "Carm, stop it."

3 years ago, it would've been Laura Hollis waking her broody girlfriend up from her much-wanted slumber; but they had spent so much time together that she sometimes took on some of her bad habits. Not wanting to be awake before noon was one of the worst habits that Carmilla was more than happy to break. It meant that she got to tease her girlfriend to no end.

Today was one of those days as she continued to pepper the whining girl's neck with kisses until she started to giggle like a child underneath her touch. Carmilla chuckled darkly as she looked into her girlfriend's sleepy eyes, her hands scratching gently at her thighs. She thought back to the night before, when Laura teased her until she couldn't take it anymore, using her catlike antics against her.

"Get up or I'm taking your Tardis." Carmilla looked to be sure that it was still sitting on the bedside table.

"You wouldn't try it," Laura rolled her eyes playfully. She looked over only to get hit with Carmilla's seduction eyes," God, you're a tease."

Oh, is that so?

"You know Laura, for someone who is such a tease, you really can't take it can you?" Carm gives Laura a quick peck, but nothing more. That woke Laura up.

"It seems to be you that couldn't take the heat for a minute there, Karnstein." Laura relived the memory of Carmilla's slight twitches from Laura's lips against her ear.

Carmilla scoffed, knowing good and well that Laura didn't tell it right. "Says you. I was teasing you and you literally went 'Oh, Carm, kiss me now' and threw your arms around me. I could leave right now. Do you want me to leave?"

"Hey, that was more an order than a request, so it doesn't count." Laura tightened her grip on her girlfriend to keep her from moving any further," Besides, how could you possibly walk away from me? By the way, we'll talk about my mug later!"

Carmilla gave her signature grin, her fingers brushing against Laura's soft skin. "Okay, Laura. I may be half mortal now, but I'm still stronger than you. Though, I am curious to see how much teasing the teaser can get until you give up."

Laura's eyebrows shot up with a smirk of her own. The challenge was very tempting; and, besides, who was she to deny her lady love the satisfaction she so desired?

"Why don't you try me and find out?" She released Carmilla, resting herself on her arms. There was no way she wasn't going to enjoy this.

Carm chuckled, standing and bending over the blonde." Oh, you asked for it."

She brushed an ever so soft kiss against Laura's lips, moving up to her forehead, back down to her cheeks, once more to her jaw, before resting her lips against Laura's ear.

You can take it. You got this. You-nope, you don't got this. Get it together, Hollis!

"Mm, proves nothing." Laura managed to speak through tightly closed lips.

Carmilla knew Laura's body well, and she knew the perfect way to start Laura up was to start from the top and work her way down. And, from the looks of it, that was exactly what she was going for.

She raised up slightly, making sure that Laura could feel her lips move against her ear, before whispering, "Haven't even started yet, cutie."

She nicked Laura's earlobe and lowered her head to breathe warmly on Laura's neck. Her scent was already enough to send Laura spinning out of control, but this constant attack on very sensitive spots was definitely going to cause trouble for the younger girl.

Damn it, Carm! Girl the hell up, Hollis!

Her eyes started to roll, beginning to have a mind of their own. She tried to compose herself...but failed miserably. A slight whimper escapes her tightly closed lips and her hands began to roam from Carm's neck to her hips.

"Not even phasing me." She muttered loud enough for Carmilla to hear her. It's so phasing me!

Carm smirked against Laura's neck, "That whimper would say otherwise, cupcake." Point Karnstein. Carm shifted her weight to her left side, letting her right hand trace along the outside of Laura's body before dipping her hand under the tiny gay's shirt, making soft circles on the girl's lower stomach with her fingertips.

"Mmm- means nothing,"

Why did I even start this? Stupid, sexy, winning vampire! Laura suddenly gets an idea (cue the light bulb!) If she's still a cat...Laura grazed Carmilla's ear gently with her fingers, tracing ever so lightly back and forth. When she hears purring, she smirks to herself, "What was that, Kitty?"

Oh, God, okay. You need to compose yourself. Should've NEVER let her know about my cat instincts.

With a soft graze of her own against Laura's ear, Carm tried to tame herself. She was already having more than enough trouble creating coherent sentences through her pleasurable purring," Hmm, what? I didn't say anything."

Come on! What happened to being all teasy and dominant? Did I just say 'teasy'? You're losing control!

The older girl leaned into Laura's hand, but let her soft patterns on Laura's stomach cease. Instead, she slid her hand down to the waistband of the girl's jeans.

Uh-oh! Damn it! Gotta take it up a notch.

"I believe you were asking for more maybe? Who am I to go against your wishes?" Laura never stopped her assault on Carmilla's ear as she used her other hand to make the same movements against Carmilla's side. She knew these two places were some of the best to subdue Carmilla. She just hoped Carm had yet become immune to them enough to beat her.

What in the frilly hell happened to teasy and dominant? Damn it, Carmilla!

"You were hearing things, cutie." Carm's breathing became heavy as she tried to hold back her purring as much as she could. But she, of course, knew she was failing immensely. So, she took action. If she was going to win, she was going to have to prove her dominancy. Removing her hand from Laura's waistband, she sat both of them up. Pulling Laura's shirt over her head, Carmilla attacked the girl's throat with painfully soft and slow kisses and nicks.

Holy hufflepuff, she's good!

Laura's breathe caught in her throat as she felt Carmilla's teeth glide across her skin. In another attempt at dominance, she snaked her arm around Carmilla's waist and flipped them over, straddling her with ease.

Thank Dumbledore I didn't fall.

Her lips grazed Carm's ear again as her other hand pulled at Carmilla's shirt until it was no longer there. Where it went, she doesn't care. Fingernails scratching at the exposed skin, Laura grinned internally at the ever more persistent growls from her girlfriend that shook her body. One knee between Carm's legs, she applied pressure and moved her lips directly to Carm's ear, mimicking her broody girl's whisper from before in a sultry voice of her own, "Mmm, is this what you wanted?"

Fuuuucckkk me! Well, she is currently working on that, but frilly HELL!

Carmilla had gone from purring uncontrollably to biting her bottom lip until it drew blood to prevent herself from moaning. There were a couple of times when she let out a pleasurable growl- that, at one point in time, would've meant that Laura was unequivocally fucked. But, she quickly composed herself for the however many time since she woke her sleeping beauty. Though, she swore her entire demeanor could have changed the instant she heard Laura's sexy voice in her ear.

"Can't say I don't enjoy it." She breathed heavily. You're done. You're no longer in control, and you're completely and thoroughly fucked.

"Good, that's good," Without warning, Laura jumped up, grabbed her tardis, and headed for the door," Glad you can take the heat, kitty."

Carmilla abruptly sat up and widened her eyes," Laura! You little shit! You can't leave someone hanging like that!"

I'm going to kill her! I swear she's lucky I love her...Leaving me all hot and bothered in bed...

"I thought we said we'd talk about the mug later!" She yelled as she chased Laura out of the bedroom.

Laura giggled silently as she headed up the stairs towards the other bedroom, "It is later, isn't it?"

This is too much fun.

"I'm never touching that mug unless it's to give her cocoa ever again..."

;) until next time Creampuffs!


	3. Two Can Play

Carmilla stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up at Laura, "We can't talk if you're going to a different room than me, cutie."  
Hanging with Clifford is less annoying than this...and that's coming from me.  
......  
Laura turned towards Carmilla, stepping backwards up the staircase. She was giving Carmilla a look that was probably worse than her teasing, "Well, we can if you follow me...unless you'd rather stay there and be broody cutie."  
She turned again and kept going up at a slow pace. She's going to kill me! So worth it.  
.......  
Carmilla clenched and unclenched her fists, not knowing whether to be turned on by any of this or frustrated at how stubborn her girlfriend is.  
She knows what she's doing! Damn it, what am I doing? You know what, Laura? Fine! You want to play that way?  
"Actually Laura, you know what? Keep your mug. I might make you some cocoa later. Enjoy your private time in your new bedroom. I'll be working out down here. You'll know where to find me if you want." Carmilla turned around and matched Laura's pace as she walked away. She started to inch off the jacket she threw on when chasing Laura out of the bedroom, taking her time. Knowing Laura was probably shocked at how she'd just deadpanned her.  
.......  
_How did I not know she'd do this?_  
Laura gave Carm a playful smile, "Okay, enjoy yourself. I'm going to go take a shower. Enjoy blowing off...steam." With that, she ascended the stairs.  
.......  
Well, shit, that didn't work did it?  
"You too, Laura!" Carmilla called out. Wait, did she say shower...Fuck me.  
Carmilla decided to head to the living room before she changed her mind and joined Laura in her shower. But the last thing she wanted was to have Laura thinking she had the upper hand. So, she swallowed the urge and laid out Laura's yoga mat.  
Don't think about her! Don't think about her in the shower! Don't. Think. Carm started chanting mentally as she began her pushups and sits ups in sets on the mat, hoping that Laura was chanting something like herself.  
.......  
Good job! Good job Laura! Now just focus on rinse and repeat.  
"Don't think about Carm being all sweaty and doing pushups and lifting weights...weights that she could easily replace with me," Laura nearly dropped the shampoo bottle as she shook herself of the thought, "Snap out of it! Rinse and repeat!"  
Okay, add breathe to that before you lose it Hollis.  
.......  
Carmilla grabbed a long pole and added 4.5kg weights to it. She sat on the bench and started to push and pull the weights towards herself.  
Good work, Carmilla. You're all good. Focus on lifting these and add some new sets while you're at it. Don't think about the fact that Laura is probably in the shower right now running her fingers through her hair...and washing herself...NOPE, weights Carmilla! Focus on the weights. Not about the fact that, if you left right now, you could help Laura in the shower...STOP IT! Who cares if your girlfriend was essentially two steps from screwing you and just casually left you hanging? That's fine. She'll come crawling any moment now. Focus. Weights. Carmilla stopped to add two more 5kg weights before continuing her reps, a sheet of sweat starting to cover her body.  
.....  
Laura grabbed her robe, throwing it around herself, before using a towel to gently pat her hair. Silently, she snuck downstairs and grabbed a sports bra, a plaid button down, and a pair of boy shorts before high tailing it back upstairs stealthily to get dressed. Giggling mischievously.  
I'm doing a lot, but she's not going to beat me! I will not let her beat me! Once she was dressed in one of Carmilla's favorites on her, she went back downstairs; this time, not bothering to keep her steps silent. Walking past Carm without even a glance in her direction, Laura opened the fridge in search of a snack.  
Carmilla heard Laura enter the room and let her gaze slide to her girlfriend's passing form, regretting her decision instantly. Fucking hell! She chose to wear that on purpose! I know it!  
When Laura went to the fridge, Carmilla switched her attention back to the weights she was lifting, adding another 2.5 kg weight and pushing herself further. She was trying her hardest to keep her attention on her work, but she felt her arms start to shake and elected to ignore it for now. The sweat on her body started to look more prominent now as she pushed harder than she had done in a while. That, and the added concentration of not staring at Laura like she wanted to eat her, caused more sweat to fall.  
Grabbing herself a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water, Laura decided to pick a little. So, she grabbed another bottle of water and sauntered over to where Carmilla stood.  
God she's so sweaty! Nope! Don't even try it Hollis! But, it's so hard not to-. Nope, nope, nope! You want to win! You. Want. To. Win.  
She bent down and sat the water bottle beside Carm's head before turning back towards the kitchen, "Don't tire yourself out there, kitten."

She grabbed her snack and ate on a stool facing Carmilla, purposely popping a grape into her mouth with her eyes intense on Carmilla's own slightly open mouth. Why did she have to be so fucking cute?  
Carmilla's eyes widened at the seductive stare Laura was giving her, not to mention the sexy ass way she just ate that grape. Her mouth hung open and she felt her grip on the weights loosening. In order to make it seem casual, Carm carefully placed the pole and weight sets away. she sauntered over to the water bottle. "Thanks, Cutie." She breathed, giving Laura a suggestive wink before tossing her head back so that her sweaty hair flew behind her as she drank her water. Putting it down, she decided to start doing her pushups again so that Laura would have no choice put focus on her muscular back and her ass; also, she needed to break away from that intense stare that Laura was giving off.  
Laura could feel her heart beating out of control and she was grateful Carmilla couldn't hear it. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she saw the muscles ripple in Carm's back from each push and pull. If she wanted to win this thing, there was probably only one thing she could do to push Carmilla over the edge. And, she was going big or going home. So, she grabbed her own water bottle and strode back into the living room, standing by the weights.  
"You mind if I work out in here with you?" Her expression showed not of her intentions.  
(I bet you guys know what's about to happen. :0)  
Peeking her head up to look at Laura, "Yeah, sure. It's your living room too. You know that right, babe?" She raised a slightly amused eyebrow but continued her pushups.  
I can feel myself winning this. Just a little more and she'll be done. She'll cave.  
Laura got a distance away from Carmilla but stayed in her line of vision ever so slightly, "I just didn't want to distract you." She got down on her back and started her yoga poses. Checkmate! BOOM! She began her favorite pose, as well as Carmilla's favorite, stretching herself up with her legs splayed up in the air and her back straight.  
Holy mother of God! Of all the poses to do first! Fuck this. I can't do it anymore.  
Carmilla stopped her set, picking Laura up by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder, "Fair play Hollis. You knew I wouldn't be able to keep going after that."  
Laura laughed hysterically, kicking playfully, pretending to attempt to get away from Carmilla's grasp, "I never said I would play fair."  
Her grip on Laura tightened as she reached the bedroom, where she threw Laura on the bed, crawling on top of her, "Neither of us really played fair. Speaking of, I could feel you checking me while I was working out. Now, I never got to finish my sets. So, I'll just have to improvise."  
Carm's gaze darkened immediately and she started an attack on her girlfriend's neck that was a lot rougher than what she'd done earlier. Her hands roamed Laura's exposed stomach. She ran her fingers lightly across her abdomen.  
Mm should I let her stay up there...Well, let's see how badly she really wants it. Laura flipped Carmilla again, resuming her previous trail on her ear with her teeth; one hand was entangled in dark black locks while the other pinned Carmilla's hand down.  
"Shouldn't it be you lifting the weights and not the weights lifting you? You're not feeling much of a burn otherwise." Her voice trailed off.  
As much as Carmilla was enjoying the sensation, her want to be dominant was growing. Laura frustrated the shit out of her this morning and teased her this afternoon. Carm was going to have her way with Laura, whether she liked it or not.  
"As true as that is, there's no need. As bad as you've been, cutie, you'll find that you're going to be obedient sooner rather than later." She turned her head to the side to continue attacking Laura's neck with hard bites, long sucks, and soothing licks. Carm took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of Laura's boy shorts to have a better hold on her; snaking her arms around Laura's waist, she pulled Laura down- holding her against her body- then flipped their positions, on top yet again. Her lips never detached from Laura's throat. Still got it Karnstein.  
Whoa! Guess she wants it pretty damn bad. Laura had no choice but to give in to Carmilla's antics...for now. Carmilla was too strong, her body pressing Laura's upper half into the mattress with ease. Laura took the opportunity to gain a bit of dominance back by inserting her knee where she last left off.  
"Now what was that about obedience?" Laura applied pressure to Carmilla's core, the purr turning into a growl against her neck. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. Laura bit her lip to keep the sound that was close to breaking free down.  
I don't know how much longer I can hang on. But she's so caving first.  
There's no way I'm caving! But, fuck, that feels good. Come on, Karnstein, step it up!  
"Laura, I swear to God..." Carm's voice trailed off as she felt the knee underneath her push harder. She still refused to moan, growling instead against Laura's neck.  
Alright, that's it!  
Carmilla stopped raking her fingers along Laura's abdomen, lifted herself up, and pulled Laura's sports bra over her head. As soon as it was gone, Carmilla leaned down and kissed Laura's soft pink lips while her hands roamed Laura's exposed chest.  
Yeah, nope. Definitely...not...caving...first...FUCK!  
"Mmmmmmm..." Laura tried to say Carmilla's name, but her lips were a little busy. Okay, a lot of busy. Her back arched as Carm moved her hands expertly on her skin. "The motion making her unconsciously put more pressure into her knee. With yet another attempt at overtaking her girlfriend, Laura grabbed Carmilla's hips and moved them against her knee in a forward-backward rhythm.  
Nope, not caving first.  
Carmilla shut her eyes tightly in order to prevent them from rolling back into her head. She bit her lip harder. With great hesitation, she used all the strength she had left in her lower body to make it harder for Laura to control her hips. She was already panting at this point, but still hadn't caved.  
"You are such a little shit, but fuck that was good," Carmilla smiled, "You're going to have to behave yourself, Laura."  
She started a trial of bites and kisses from Laura's jawline, down her neck, to her collarbone, stopping at her chest. Looking up at her, she smiled devilishly.  
"Buckle up, Creampuff." She husked before replacing her hands with her mouth, instead letting them glide down to Laura's hips.  
FUCK! FUCK! FUCK, CARM!  
Laura gasped as a tingling chill ran up her spine, making her back arch again. Carmilla's tricks were starting to demolish her determination.  
Come on, Laura! You're a Hollis dammit!  
With Carmilla trying to counter her attack, Laura dug her knee in deeper, moving her leg in slow hard circles. She kept her hands tight on Carm's hips, still managing to pull Carmilla towards her enough to create a more than decent amount of friction against her. Either way, Carmilla was way more fucked than Laura. And Laura knew it, as well as Carmilla.  
Carmilla Karnstein, you are completely and totally fucked. She's just going harder and harder! And those damn cute little gasps she's doing is NOT helping!  
Carmilla continued the assault on Laura's chest for dear life, hoping that working harder might make Laura crack and moan first. But she knew that the torturously slow pace Laura was keeping with her knee was sure going to get the raven-haired girl to crack sooner rather than later.  
"Jesus Laura..." Carmilla growled as she tried to think of something that could get Laura to tap out before she did.  
Come on! What could I do? I need ONE THING! Just one...Holy shit, she's going harder! How is this even possible? Okay, come on, Karnstein, think! Wait a second...  
Carmilla paused abruptly, looking Laura directly in the eye as she descended her torso. Stopping at her destination, Carmilla placed soft kisses against Laura's sensitivity.  
Damn it! Can't cave! Can't cave! CAN'T CAVE!  
Laura grabbed Carm by the back of her neck, pulling her lips back to hers in a desperate attempt at stealthily continuing her plan. Once Carmilla had her hands entangled in honey blonde hair, Laura grabbed both of Carm's legs and pulled them towards her. She kept Carmilla on her lap with her fingers clutched into balls against the thin shorts Carmilla was wearing. Her knee was nowhere near close enough to try again, but her thigh would do. With that, Laura forcibly thrust Carmilla's hips against her thigh hard, causing Carm to gasp into her mouth. She picked up her pattern, keeping her hands tight and her rhythm firm.  
I can't believe I let her distract me! Damn it! The one time I'm gullible has to be when I'm trying to assert my dominance!  
Carmilla gasped or growled to prevent herself from moaning, but she knew she couldn't do a thing about anything now. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. But Laura had her right where she wanted her, and Carm knew this. So, even though she still fought it with a growl, she knew she was going to lose.  
You're done Karnstein. Let the sexy, stubborn, ass beneath you have this one. Maybe she'll let you have your way afterwards. Yeah, let's try that one. Like that isn't going to horribly fail and lead to Laura taking the reins at all.  
Carmilla pulled her lips away from Laura's, leaning down to her ear, "God Laura..."  
She moaned into her girlfriend's ear, finally admitting defeat and waiting for a reaction as she guided a hand out of Laura's hair and to the girl's boy shorts to pull them down.  
Laura's heartbeat picked up quicker than she thought it could. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what a heart palpitation felt like. Nevertheless, she smiled to herself as she knew she was finally in control. She knew how much it strained Carmilla not to take the lead, and that's all Laura really wanted.  
Well, I guess we know who won that round.  
Laura stopped her trickery and lay flat on the bed with her hands up. Cupping Carmilla's face in hers, she looked deep into her eyes and gave a soft smile, "I win."  
Carmilla smiled lovingly at Laura, a hand falling to the smaller girl's cheek.  
"Yes, you do," She paused to lean towards Laura's face, husking against her lips, "But, that was not an invitation for you to stop."  
Laura smiled again, realizing what Carmilla was doing. Her hands trailed back to their original place. She tugged at Carmilla's hips gently at first before picking up the rhythm. The feeling of Carm rubbing up against her was urging Laura to continue. The faster she moved, the more Carmilla moaned, and the more turned on she got.  
"God Carm..."  
Carmilla, needless to say, was extremely happy with her decision to continue. She helped Laura along by independently rolling her hips into Laura's leg (Sort of. Laura's hands were still gripping her...not that she complained. Who would?).  
"I'm starting to get confused as to who's more turned on by this. You or me?" Carm laughed breathlessly as she started panting. Her signs of pleasure ranged from purring, to growling, to full on moaning in Laura's ear- purely because Carmilla knew the tiny gay would enjoy that.  
Jesus, Laur...  
"I guess you'll just have to find out," Laura managed through a pant of her own. Carmilla's constant full-blown moaning was not making her situation better. Rather, it was making it worse. But she enjoyed watching Carm give herself over to her. Nipping at Carmilla's ear with her teeth, she heard yet another moan.  
"Good girl." She chuckled seductively at the sound.  
"Fucking hell..." Carm whispered as she felt herself get worked up by the grinding and that sexy ass laugh!  
Fuuuccckkkkk me! Carmilla, that's exactly what Laura's doing! Get a hold of yourself!  
Carmilla started to roll her hips a bit faster as she found herself getting desperate.  
Laura couldn't help but giggle as Carmilla started losing control. She pulled at her earlobe again, "Why didn't you just ask then?"  
Rolling them over yet again, Laura crushed her lips to Carmilla's and dipped her hand into the center of Carm's shorts. Moving her lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, she moved her fingers in circles on Carm's center. increasing speed with every passing second.  
"Come on, Carm. Be a good girl for me." She whispered in Carmilla's ear.  
"Holy fuck! Jesus, Laura," Carm moaned loudly. She came in an embarrassingly short time, a feat she was going to blame on the heavy grinding. Carmilla lay her head on the pillow to catch her breath. She chuckled every now and then while she panted heavily. She was in a state of bliss for a few seconds before she looked up to meet her girlfriend's eyes. She stared lovingly at the chocolate pools she'd always gotten lost in. She lay a hand on Laura's cheek and sighed in content, "My God, I love you."  
"I love you too," Laura sighed into Carm's hand, kissing it before laying her head on Carmilla's chest to greet the fluttering of her heartbeat and smiled, "I hear you."  
Carmilla smiled down at Laura, "The heartbeat?"  
Laura sat up again, placing her hand in place of her head. "You."  
Carm smiled at the comment. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it being there."  
She placed her hand over Laura's to intertwine their fingers.  
"I always told you it was there. You were just too stubborn to listen." Laura looked in Carm's eyes, "Why else would you have kept me around if I wasn't in it."  
"Probably because it hadn't been alive until I met you," Carm sat up and placed the hand that wasn't holding Laura's onto the girl's cheek and stroked it lovingly, "I hadn't felt this alive until I met this prissy, absolutely beautiful little overachiever who barged into my un-death and became my life."  
Laura kissed their connected hands, "I knew you kept me around for something more than just snacks."  
"Cupcake, I was there for the snacks. I stayed for you." Carm let that devilish smirk fill her face again, "Besides, you're the best thing on the menu."  
Laura lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, is that a fact?"  
Carm let go of Laura's hand and let the other fall from Laura's cheek to wrap her arms around Laura's waist to pull her onto her lap, "Hmm, a fact. Expert opinion. You know. Same difference."  
Laura rolled her eyes playfully, "Where's your proof?"  
"Because you can easily mess up food, and then it wouldn't taste good. But, Laura, you? You are," Carmilla started to play in Laura's soft hair, "You've messed up a lot, yet, you are so beautifully, perfectly, imperfect. You are head strong and smart, compassionate and loving, gentle and rough at the same time- which is just increasingly hot. But, overall, you're just so...beautiful. On the inside..."  
Carm placed a hand on Laura's heart, and the other on her cheek, "...And the outside."  
Laura could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She kissed the hand again and smiled through her tears, "Aww Carm! If you're trying to soften me up...it's working."  
"And I thought I was being too big of a softie," Carmilla chuckled through the lump starting to develop in her throat. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on Laura's, "Even if we fight and say horrible things to each other, I want you to know, that no matter what, I love you. And if you ever doubt it, I want you to think about this,"  
Carmilla took one of Laura's hands and placed it over her erratic heart, "My heart is beating because of you. And it will always only ever beat for you. I love you with all my beating, blood flowing, alive heart, mind, and soul. Laura Eileen Hollis, if you ever doubt my love for you for a second, remember this beat. And if you still don't believe it, I'll have to come and save your denial filled whiney ass AGAIN."  
Carmilla joked as she stroked Laura's cheek, "This is very cheesy."  
Laura smirked as more tears streamed down her face. "I could never doubt that Carm. I love you so much. My heart will always be yours. If time couldn't tell you enough," She looked into Carmilla's eyes, "My eyes say things my mouth never could. Let 'forever' be our always."  
Carmilla just stared at Laura for what felt like the best of eternity. Both seemed to be trapped in the other's eyes. Carm touched their noses together, their lips inches apart.  
"I feel you." She pressed her lips against Laura's. Not in a rough or hungry way. It was that kind of kiss that gave her feelings a proper perspective. It was soft, giving, passionate, and loving.  
This is so perfect. I swear to God if someone tries to make room for themselves, I may just kill them.  
Laura felt the beating of her heart get faster as Carm's lips synched with her own. Nothing could ruin the love she had for the older girl.  
"You're perfect."  
Carmilla smiled at the words and pulled away, "Should I go make you some hot cocoa in your TARDIS while we make out on the kitchen counter?"  
Laura's eyes widened, "I don't think I've heard such beautiful words since you said you wouldn't eat me."  
Carmilla laughed and smiled like an idiot before pecking Laura on the lips and sitting up slowly, slipping on a flannel, "Race you!"  
She laughed as she sprinted for the door and began her descent down the stairs.  
Hehehe we shall see Karnstein. ;)


	4. Hot Kisses and Hot Chocolate

"Oh, you're dead Karnstein!" Laura grabbed her shirt and took off behind Carmilla, nearing her halfway down the stairs.  
"I think you would prefer me alive Hollis! How else will we make out in the kitchen," Carmilla called behind her, jumping on the railing and sliding the rest of the way down the stairs.  
Holy fuck! I'm winning for once!  
"Better catch up, Hollis!" She yelled with only one door to pass until she could get to the kitchen.  
"You better hope I don't kitten!" Laura knew she wouldn't make it, but she was determined. So, she jumped- yes, jumped- the last few stairs, tucking and rolling before hopping up and reaching Carmilla. Tied, Laura takes one final push to pass Carm into the kitchen.  
As soon as Carmilla felt that obvious graze on her ear, she instantly stood stock still- which allowed Laura to get to the kitchen first.  
God dammit, Carmilla! Seriously? You never should have told her how much you love that!  
Carm had given up on running and just sauntered into the kitchen, hurrying to boil the water, "You win again, cutie; and, for once, it was actual strategy. I'm proud!"  
"That's what I call complete and utter determination, cutie. You should try it," Laura hopped up on the island, "Now, I believe I was promised making out?"  
"Hmm, yes you were." Carmilla took her time walking over to Laura, placing her hands on the girl's waist.  
I should steal that mug more often.  
Carmilla tilted her head up and brought her lips to the girl who was waiting patiently on the bench.  
She can steal my mug whenever she likes.  
The water boiled in the distance as Carmilla and Laura made more heat of their own. Carm's hands removed themselves from Laura's waist, finding a new home in her hair. She tilted her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss a little. But, getting a little annoyed at her own patience, decided to stop beating around the bush and sucked Laura's lower lip into her mouth- where she nibbled and licked on it as an obvious request for entrance. Laura hummed and parted her lips, allowing Carmilla's tongue in. The warmth in her body was hotter than any hot chocolate could make her feel; and, it was all thanks to Carm.  
Carmilla heard the kettle finish boiling in the background. She tried to pull away but was immediately stopped by Laura pulling her back in by the neck.  
"Laur...the water...Your cocoa..." Carmilla managed to mumble out.  
Laura groaned dramatically, lifting her hands in surrender, "Fine...!"  
Carmilla laughed and walked over to where the chocolate, milk, and Laura's Tardis sat on the counter, "You don't seem to be as excited about the hot chocolate as you were earlier, cutie."  
Laura wiped at her bottom lip with her thumb, missing the pressure that was just there, "Found something better."  
Carmilla raised her eyebrows, "If you say it was a giant black cat, I'm drinking your cocoa."  
More like have a sip and then give her the rest. Or, skip both and just continue making out? God, she's a good kisser.  
"Mmmm...well it kind of was a giant black cat." Laura swung her legs childishly back and forth with a defiant grin.  
Carmilla finished making the hot drink and returned to Laura, "You seem to really like this cat, cutie." She brought the mug to her lips.  
Laura lifted an eyebrow but remained unmoving. She kept her eyes locked on Carm's playfully, "Enough to let her drink out of my Tardis evidently."  
Carmilla smirked and eventually actually took a swig out of the mug. Her eyes widened at the taste of the drink and accidentally let a moan slip out of her mouth, "Cupcake, I'm seriously going to drink all of this. It's so damn good. Want some?" She held out the mug to Laura as an indication to take it.  
(I would just like to point out that this was Seth bragging about how delicious his cooking skills are, which include making hot chocolate! :) Yeah! I said it! Carry on ;))  
Laura chuckled, shaking her head at Carmilla's reaction. She's so damn cute.  
She grabbed the Tardis, smirking as she did. Pulling it down, she pressed her lips against Carm's, licking them as she did. After seconds of blissful affection, she pulled away.  
"It does taste good." She grabbed her Tardis and took a sip.  
Carmilla stood there stunned. While she half-expected to get a small kiss as a thank you, she had not expected THAT. She watched Laura drink from her mug, waiting for her to lower it.  
"The drink or the cat?" She smirked.  
Laura pretended to think deeply about which choice she should make, "I guess the drink tastes pretty good too. Although, I much prefer the cat." Her lips went to the Tardis again.  
Carmilla smiled, jumping onto the bench and laying her head on Laura's lap, "I think the cat likes this better than the drink too."  
Laura laughed and put her mug to the side. "Really now," She brushed her fingers lightly against Carmilla's ear, "I can definitely see the enjoyment."  
Carmilla started purring uncontrollably and lifted a hand to stretch behind her head so she could trace patterns into Laura's back under her shirt, "Oh, there is definite enjoyment."  
"Uh huh? Maybe we should continue...," Laura's eyes started to roll before she controlled them, "...that enjoyment."  
Carmilla let a small sly smirk appear on her face, "So, theoretically speaking, if you were saying that we should continue right now, we would go back to the bedroom?  
"Definitely seems like a possibility. However, a certain kitty has me trapped up here." Laura slowed her antics to a painfully slower rhythm.  
"Hmm," Carm bit her lip at the nickname that made her more turned on than she would ever care to admit, purring getting more persistent. It was getting harder to make coherent sentences with Laura steadily playing with her catlike nature, "I might...have trouble walking...if you keep doing that."  
"Well, allow me to assist you," Laura scooped her arms under Carmilla and slid off the island. Throwing her over her shoulder, she started to walk towards the bedroom, "Isn't this supposed to be your thing kitty?"  
Carmilla chuckled deeply while biting her lip, "Yeah, but it isn't my fault that you've got me weak in the knees."  
Should not have told her about that nickname!  
"Uh huh." Laura rolled her eyes as she lay Carmilla on the bed. Kissing her neck, Laura could feel their chests touching, remembering that only the button-down flannel separated them.  
Ignore it before you lose it! Today is a winner's day Hollis!  
"How many times...did I do that exactly? Seems like you just can't stay on your toes lately," Laura chucked darkly at she referenced Carmilla's earlier inability to contain herself, "And to think, over 336 years later, you should know better kitty."  
"Again, I say, that's all you Cupcake," Carmilla rasped as she closed her eyes to savor the moment, "You're killing me Hollis."  
Again, with that name! I swear her voice drops like 3 octaves whenever she says it!  
Laura pulled the skin with her teeth and grinned, "Yeah, but you were already dead kitty,"  
She didn't falter as she viciously tore at Carmilla's button down, nearly popping the buttons all together. Finally succeeding, she cupped the skin underneath and began not so gentle circles, "Besides, I take full responsibility."  
Carmilla's low growl had now turned to soft moaning, "Jesus Laur, you and that fucking nickname."  
Her hands found Laura's boy shorts, pulling them down slightly.  
"What's wrong kitty? Can't take it?" Laura's pulse was racing as she felt her shorts begin to slide.  
Holy Hufflepuff!  
She kneaded the hardened skin beneath her fingers, never removing herself from Carmilla's most sensitive spot on her throat.  
Come on! How stubborn can she get? Never mind.  
Carm's breathing got heavier the more Laura continued. So, Carmilla decided it was time to get her back. Letting her hands run up and down Laura's body, she let them settle just below Laura's' butt.  
Maybe that'll get her. Something must. You always do, Karnstein.  
"Dirt play, Karnstein," Laura groaned into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. One hand never stopping its pace on her breast, the other scratching Carmilla's side. She placed a hard kiss to her lips, pulling the bottom gently before returning to her neck, "So, why should I play fair?"  
With that, she slid a hand down and massaged Carmilla's core over her shorts, "Mmhm, definitely not playing fair."  
Okay...that worked for about 2 seconds.  
Carmilla's moaning had gotten louder. Her grip on the girl's legs instinctively tightened at the torture she was enduring. Her fingers cupped Laura's butt completely, massaging the same way Laura had done to her breasts.  
"Do we ever, Creampuff?" Carmilla husked, knowing the vibration would travel through Laura's lips and would cause even more frustration on Laura's end.  
Damn it! So, not fair!  
"Mmm..." She began to trace her lips down Carmilla's chest, stopping and flicking her tongue across her nipple- pulling it gently, but never letting go.  
Carmilla gasped and arched her back, "Oh, God, Laura."  
She gave up on grabbing Laura's ass, choosing to slip a hand between her and the younger girl. After having removed the girl's shorts altogether, she was more exposed and easier to get to. Carmilla slid a finger through Laura's folds, her fingers wet after doing so.  
"Feels like you aren't as cool and collected as you make yourself out to be, Cutie," She chuckled breathlessly, "You getting excited Laura?"  
She unconsciously ground her hips into the hand with a small groan, nipping at Carm's breast as she did. Laura put her hand inside Carmilla's shorts, easily inserting a finger. Curling her finger into an ever so sensitive spot, "You okay there, kitty?"  
Carm moaned louder than intended as her eyes rolled to the back of her head for what could be the 10th time today.  
"Oh, yeah. I-I'm...Ugh, I'm perfect," She struggled to get the words out. But she wasn't going to let Laura get the best of her so easily. Running a finger once more through Laura's entrance, Carmilla ran two fingers along Laura's walls, "How about you, Creampuff?"  
"Ahh- never better." Laura nearly choked on a whimper. Kissing Carmilla's stomach as she began to move lower, Laura tugged Carmilla's shorts down with her. Finally getting them off and throwing them in whatever direction, Laura kissed Carmilla's thighs teasingly before dipping her tongue between Carmilla's lips slowly, gently pushing her legs wider. Wrapping her arms underneath Carm's legs, her started a circular motion on the dark girl's mound.  
Won't get me that easily Karnstein.  
No longer being able to form any constructed words except for curses and broken versions of Laura's name, and no longer able to reach Laura's core with her fingers, Carmilla thought of a new way to pleasure her girl. With Laura busy- not that she was complaining- Carm held onto Laura's shoulders, shook a leg from Laura's grasp, and settled it in place. Rubbing against Laura's center hard and slow.  
Payback's a bitch!  
Damn you, Carmilla!  
Laura moaned as she increased her speed, her hips grinding against Carmilla's knee, "Fuck, Carmilla."  
She put 2 fingers inside as she put her lips back where they belonged. Pumping with her fingers curled against Carmilla's sensitivity, she could feel the muscles tightening. She kept both her tongue and her fingers in motion, her hips moving along to the music. She wasn't as close as Carmilla, but she was well on her way.  
"Jesus! Fuck, Laura!" Carmilla moaned as she bucked her hips into Laura's hand. She was close, not quite there yet, but very close to it. She pushed a little harder and moved a little faster to match Laura's pace. Carmilla scratched at Laura's back, but soothed the burn with her fingertips. Soon letting her fingers find shelter in Laura's locks.  
Laura sighed at Carmilla's increase. She's plays so dirty! Laura curled her tongue, flicking back and forth at a speed she wasn't even sure she could do. Her fingers never stopped. Her left hand clung to Carmilla's butt as she clung to sanity.  
Since when could she move that fast?  
Carmilla wasn't even moaning anymore. If screams were hurricanes, she'd be steadily on her way to a Category 5. She thrust her hips against Laura, knowing she was about to fall off her edge.  
"L-Laura...I'm...fuck!" Carmilla couldn't even finish her sentence through all the noises forming on her tongue. With the way she felt her walls clenching and unclenching, Carm was sure Laura could make out what she was about to say.  
OH GOD!  
Laura could feel Carmilla writhing underneath her, could feel her muscles contracting, and she did not slow down to give her a soft ride down. She removed her mouth to kiss Carmilla's lips as she came, fingers still sending Carmilla through. As Carmilla's body started to relax, Laura matched her speed; but kept her intensity, thrusting hard and slow until there was nothing but her and Carmilla's heavy breathing.  
"Good girl." She smiled proudly.  
Carmilla just lay her head flat on the bed, struggling to breathe form the hard-hitting orgasm. Once she caught her breath, she looked up at Laura and gave her a sweet smile only reserved for her cupcake.  
"Holy shit, Laura." Carm laughed, hoping that this was distracting her girlfriend from the hand slowly moving down towards Laura's lower half. She knew how much Laura loved her laugh. Maybe this was the opening she needed.  
"Mmm?" Laura kissed Carm again, a hand cupping her cheek, the other on her back.  
Carmilla kissed her back, her hand inches away from its destination. "If this is the reward I get, you're getting hot chocolate morning, afternoon, and night for the rest of your life," Carm leaned into the kiss Laura again, but paused before they touched, "Oh, and..."  
Her hand had finally reached Laura's hips. She moved her lips to Laura's ear at bit down, "Your turn." Quickly, she switched their positions.  
Well, fuck!  
Laura could barely process what was happening until she could feel the warm mattress slam softly against her head where Carmilla was just a writhing mess. She couldn't help but laugh at Carm's trick.  
"No fair, Karnstein." She chuckled darkly.  
Carmilla mirrored Laura's dark laugh with her teeth still attached to her earlobe and husked seductively, "And just who the hell cares about fair?" She slipped a finger into Laura.  
"Nn...mmm..." Laura gave up, choosing to concentrate on running her fingers up and down Carm's sweat covered back. The scent filled her everything and she sighed affectionately at the aroma, kissing Carmilla's shoulder as she did so.  
Ahh, she's adorable. Look at her little content face!  
Carm added a second finger, increasing her pace while- every now and then- spreading her fingers a little and running them along Laura's walls. She leaned down and pressed her lips onto Laura's in a hungry, loving kiss.  
"I'm going to take that as an 'I don't'." She whispered lowly and moved to Laura's neck in a rough, if not rougher, than her girlfriend had done to her.  
"Sh-shut up...Carm." Laura could barely get the words out. Her voice was high pitched. The heat was getting stronger, and so was Carmilla. The small girl bit her lip as she continued her fixation on her hands.  
Carmilla moved back towards Laura's lips, stopping when she saw her current situation. Lifting her head and bumping her nose against Laura's lip as an indicator to let go.  
"Excuse me, Miss Hollis, but the only person biting that lip right now would be me." She growled as she picked up the pace on her fingers again.  
"Ahh." Laura let her lip go immediately once Carmilla increased momentum yet again. Her moan erupted with full volume. As badly as she wanted to talk back, this was just an argument she couldn't even attempt to win.  
Carm's devilish smile widened at the loud cry Laura gave out. Immediately diving her head down to kiss the girl, not even bothering to be subtle, she slid her tongue through the girl's already parted lips. The moment her tongue contacted the tiny gay's, she added a third and final finger to get the job done.  
This is going better than I thought!  
"Ca-Carm...!" Laura bucked as her own release came increasingly close. Her words were muffled by Carmilla's tongue in her mouth, which was the best way Laura loved to be shut up. She tried her best to stop her nails from digging into Carmilla's skin, but they had a mind of their own. Even when she could hear the gasp escape Carmilla's lips, it didn't stop. It was almost as if Carmilla liked it.  
My God that's hot!  
Carmilla started ramming her fingers harder, feeling Laura's walls starting to close around her, indicating it wouldn't be long. She parted from Laura's lips to move to her ear.  
"Let go, Laura." She whispered before kissing her forehead gently, opposite from any other action she was currently taking.  
Laura started to shake and writhe underneath her, her hand never faltering as the smaller girl rode out her orgasm. Once Laura finally collapsed on the bed, Carm carefully retracted her fingers, quickly cleaning them off. She lay next to Laura, tucking Laura's head to her chest, and slid an arm around her shoulders to hold onto her forearm while the other played with her hair. She rubbed Laura's arm and kissed her temple softly, "You alright Cupcake?"  
Oh my...that was...wow  
"I have no idea," Laura's breathing started to gradually relax. She could hear Carmilla's rapid heartbeat slowing down, "You-I-that was- where did you learn that?"  
"Do you think my over 336 years of experience is sufficient now, cutie?" Carmilla chuckled at Laura's reaction, kissing her forehead again, still stroking her hair.  
"Ha-ha. I never said it wasn't...although you did come first...twice," Laura puffed out her chest proudly, "You let a 19-year-old take you down kitty."  
"And I don't regret it at all." Carm smiled and kissed Laura's cheek.  
Wait, the hot chocolate! Oh, she's going to love me for this!  
"Wait here cupcake, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Lay your beautiful head to rest for a little and I'll be right back." Carm gave Laura a quick peck, grabbing a jacket and running down the stairs. She placed the mug, still more than 3/4 of the way full, in the microwave and waited.  
What is she doing? Laura asked herself as she stared at the ceiling above, reliving the moments from before, "God, how'd I get so lucky?"  
When the microwave finished, Carmilla took the mug out and tested the temperature.  
Yeah, that seems hot enough.  
Carm made her way to the pantry, taking a cookie out of a jar. With the Tardis in tow, Carm ascended the stairs silently. Faintly, she heard Laura's small little questionings. Smiling widely, she bit her lip before letting it change from a dopey grin to a kind and loving one as she stepped into the bedroom.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
Laura smiled as Carmilla entered the room, smiling even more once she saw what was in the taller girl's hands.  
How can this woman get any more amazing?  
"Caarrmmm, what is this?" Laura giggled like a child.  
"This would be the hot cocoa I so rudely interrupted and a cookie. I thought you might be tire and sore, so I thought sweets and a chocolate filled Tardis would help a little." Carmilla handed Laura the treats and sat against the headboard. She kissed Laura's head and played with the girl's hair, "Feeling better yet Cupcake?"  
I could listen to her laugh forever. Her laugh lights up the world. Better than any music could play.  
Laura took a small sip, managing to not choke as she continued to chuckle at her girlfriend, "Never better. Are okay?"  
Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura's waist and buried her head into the crook of the girl's neck. Giving it a soft kiss and sighing in contentment. "I'm absolutely perfect! A little tired and I'll probably be very sore very soon. But I'm feeling absolutely incredible Laura."  
"Ha, if I knew I was going to cause this much...soreness, I would've apologized ahead of time." Laura giggled without any hint that she meant to be apologetic. Quiet as kept, she was already feeling her own discomfort begin, but it was worth it because everything was perfect.  
"I can say with absolute certainty that I am glad our phones didn't go off. Mad scientist didn't get to interrupt anything this time- which was very enjoyable." Carm laughed as she began drawing lazy doodles on Laura's stomach with her fingertips.  
"Carm they're our friend! But I agree. It's nice not to have any interruptions for once." Laura sighed in peace as she felt Carm's touch. It was the perfect morning and she hoped nothing else would interrupt them.  
Carm kissed the side of Laura's head. "I love you, Laur." She nuzzled her nose into Laura's cheek.  
"I love you more." Laura giggled.  
"Okay, while that rhymed and was very cute, it is also doubtful." Carm kissed Laura's cheek.  
"Then prove me wrong." Laura turned to look at her playfully.  
"And how do you suggest I do that?" Carmilla raised her eyebrows and looked at Laura with the same emotion, adding her own curiosity.  
"Oh, I'm sure you can surprise me." Laura smirked playfully. She hadn't mean for it to come out so sultry, but she wouldn't complain if round 3 just so happened to sneak up.  
"Hmm, okay," Carmilla matched Laura's emotion again and thought deeply as to something she could do.  
Hmm...There must be something I could do for her...  
Carm thought it over for a few seconds before finally coming up with something. She pressed her lips to Laura's gently. When she pulled away, she had a hopeful look on her face.  
"How would you like to see your dad?"  
(Bet you didn't see that coming! ha-ha! See you next chapter creampuffs! ;))


	5. Make It To Me

Listening to 'Make It to Me' by Sam Smith while reading this will probably make you cry.... I know from experience. Good luck!  
Laura's eyes grew so wide that she thought they could take over her entire face.  
Did she just say what I think she said? Did you just-  
"You actually WANT to see my dad?" Laura just couldn't believe she'd heard Carmilla correctly. Was it possible that Carmilla had lost her mind? Could Laura have lost her mind? She dated a fucking vampire, of course she lost her mind! Did she really?  
Carm's smile grew wide as she took in Laura's face, "Do you want to see him?"  
Is she serious?  
"I mean, of course! He's my dad! But I didn't think you would." Laura's smile grew bigger, as if that were even possible.  
Carm affectionately rolled her eyes, "I actually like your Dad. Remember when you were embarrassed because he was showing me all your baby photos? We kind of grew to respect each other more. I know it's been years, but I'm sure that respect is still there. And, I'm thinking that once I tell him I've searched all over for him just so that you two can see each other again, he MIGHT feel better about you dating me. But, as uncomfortable as I might get, this is about you seeing your father so that you can be happy. If you'd like to see him then I'll get dressed, pack a bag, and be back within the day." Carm stroked Laura's arm to reassure her that she was fine doing this for her.  
She's so catching my word vomit. It's so- wait what?  
Laura sat straight up, "You're going alone? Carm, are you sure?"  
What if she gets hurt? What if someone tries something?  
Her heart was beating so fast at the thought that she could've burst into tears.  
Carmilla saw Laura's watery eyes and slightly panicked state; so, she immediately jumped into action, and held her in her arms and stroked her hair, "Hey, hey, Sshh. I'll be fine Laura; you don't have to worry. And, yes, I'm going alone. There's no way I'm putting in what could be a very dangerous situation. But I'll be fine. Like I said, I'll find your dad and be back before the day is over," She kissed the top of Laura's head, "Everything will be fine."  
Laura's everything was shaking inside. She was sure she could feel her stomach dancing with her pancreas. The actual thought of Carmilla not coming back made her feel sick. The thought of her even leaving was making her queasy.  
"Promise me you'll come back to me. I swear I couldn't take it if I lose you again." Laura clung to Carmilla like her lifeline. Which she was.  
Carm pulled back slightly, wiping tears that were flowing down Laura's cheeks, "Always. You're not going to lose me ever again. Same as I refuse to lose you," Carmilla stroked Laura's cheek and smiled, "You are way too beautiful to give up fighting."  
Laura nodded and managed to produce a small smile. She sniffled as she began to speak again, "Does that mean that I should keep fighting to go with you? Because I totally have the energy to do so."  
The darker girl sighed and gave her girlfriend a pleading look, "Laura..."  
Her tone said it all. 'Please stay' and 'absolutely not' all rolled into one. She knew her cupcake knew she was serious if she had said the girl's actual name and not one of her usual pet names.  
As much as she wanted to, Laura couldn't argue with that pleading voice. It was always the one thing Carmilla could do that would make her give in. She could feel how Carmilla would feel if something happened to her. It's exactly how Laura felt all those years ago.  
I swear to God, if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself.  
Sighing, she pulled Carmilla's forehead to her own, looking her in the eye, "Come home to me."  
Carm smiled, kissing Laura passionately and tried to lighten the mood, "I promise I'll be coming home safe and sound with your dad and all the bear spray he can carry."  
Laura chuckled lightly- a sound Carmilla was grateful for- but never released her grip on her girlfriend's arm, "That's a lot of bear spray."  
"See? So, I'll be fine. Wait- unless he sprays me...Do you think he'd spray me?" Carm suddenly got nervous.  
Oh, God, he's totally going to spray me.  
Laura tilted her head back in a fit of laughter. "He wouldn't do that. I love you too much. He knows I'd be highly upset at him. He'd get the face for sure!" Laura snuggle her face into Carmilla's neck.  
He better not spray her.  
Carmilla laughed at Laura's response, "You mean that adorable bunched up little face that you make when you're angry?"  
Laura growled playfully at Carmilla and swat at her, "Oh, shut up."  
Carmilla laughed again and held at arm's length, knowing she was going to have to do this eventually, "I better start packing so I can get Sherman down here in time for dinner- which you are making since I will obviously be a little busy." She bit her lip and poked Laura's nose.  
"Well, I guess I can make that happen. Do you want my help with anything?" Laura grinned as believably as she could. It seemed to work.  
"I think I can do it myself; but you are welcome to stay and help me along so I can get going faster. Which in turn will mean Sherman and I being home sooner." Carm did that smirk where she bites the corner of her lip to show off her sharper teeth.  
"Mmhm, in other words 'Laura, can you make snacks while I get clothes'? I'm all over it." Laura kissed her and proceeded to head to the kitchen to make coffee for the trip, juices and water bottles, and dry snacks and sandwiches. She did her best to ignore the fact that Carmilla would be gone for an entire day.  
Carmilla quickly grabbed a backpack and started packing a couple of pairs of shirts and pants. They may not be necessary, but it was better to be prepared. Plus, she was trying to not think about the fact that she was leaving Laura for the rest of the day to go and pick up a man that just may hate her. She then put on a black shirt with a red and black flannel with her famous leather pants. As Carmilla sat on the bed waiting for Laura to finish making her food, she started to feel her eyes water a little. What if Sherman does hate her and doesn't accept the relationship? What if she does end up getting hurt along the way; and, because she's no longer full vampire, ends up breaking her promise to return? Or worse, what if Sherman gets hurt and Laura never forgives her? As she heard Laura come up the stairs, she tried her best to make it seem like she was fine.  
"Okay, I have your coffee in a thermal downstairs. I packed you some sandwiches, grape juice, orange juice, and water so you'll be hydrated. I made sandwiches, packed fruit, pain meds in case you get a headache. Oh, and I knew you'd probably forget, so I put several books in a backpack with the food and..." Laura stopped when she saw Carmilla's face. It was a smile; it was a small smile. She was trying too hard, "Okay, what's wrong? Don't say nothing because I know you better than that." She sat beside Carm and grabbed her hand, "Talk to me."  
Carm sighed, "It's nothing. It's just...what if I break our promise? What if I get hurt and don't return home safe? What if your dad and I home completely fine but he doesn't approve of our relationship and takes you away from me? But, I'm mostly worried about what if, along the way, Sherman gets hurt? And you never forgive me and never want to see me again?"  
Carmilla voiced her feelings as calmly as she could but couldn't help the crack that came through and the tears that ran down her face. "I just don't want to hurt you" She whispered weakly but loud enough for Laura to hear.  
Laura's hands were wiping away the tears in an instant, "No, no, no, don't cry babe. Look at me."  
When she didn't, Laura used her finger to lift her chin, "You're going to come back. I have faith in you. You're going to bring him back safely. I know you'd never let any harm come to him. And I could never in my life hate you. As for my father, he's going to love you; and if he doesn't now, he better learn. Because nothing in hell or Hogwarts could take me away from you. I trust you," Laura put her hands on Carmilla's heart, "Carm, I hear you."  
She put Carm's hand to her heart, "Now, hear me. You'll be fine, my father will be fine, and I will always love you. Forever."  
Carm nodded, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
"My God I love you," She wrapped her hand around the nape of Laura's neck and kissed her like the first time Laura said 'I love you', "I'm going- to tell your dad- how amazing you are- at everything." Carm mumbled out her loving words through the kisses, pausing upon realizing what she just said.  
"Okay, maybe not everything. There are certain details that your dad doesn't have to know." She chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah, I'd like to not have him spray you or me." Laura chuckled at how much of a Laura Carmilla was being. She loved it. She always managed to take the brood out of Carm's personality. But she knew she couldn't keep her any longer if she wanted Carmilla to make it back quicker.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She stood and reached for Carmilla's hand.  
Carmilla took the offered hand and began the walk to the car with Laura, "Oh, I'm fine with getting sprayed. But, if he even thinks about pointing one of those bottles in your general direction, I might have to attack him." Carm swung their intertwined hands back and forth.  
"Well, I mind and the last thing I want is one of you breaking the other. So, only safe, good things to my father, kay," Laura grabbed the backpack, handing her Tardis to Carmilla, "Your coffee is in here. I wanted you to take it with you...and I may have snuck the yellow pillow in there. Be sure to use the portable charger for your cell. And be careful not to drink all the juices at once. I put a little extra cash in the zipper...and in your shoes in case someone gets handsy."  
Laura sighed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much."  
Carmilla gave Laura a smile that was half-amused, half sad while she settled her hands on Laura's waist, "I promise not to break your father."  
Carm's eyes watered slightly at the mug and the thought of the pillow in her bag, "I promise I won't drink everything at once. I don't think I'll need the portable charger; I'll only be gone a few hours. I just to go through the portal to get to your hometown and make it back through with your dad. And if anyone tries to get handsy, I'll break their wrists, you know me." She pressed their foreheads together with a small chuckle, "I'm going to miss you too." before pulling her in for a lingering kiss.  
Laura forced herself to keep the tears down as she released her, "You better."  
She opened the door and put Carmilla's bag in the backseat before turning around and hugging her again, "I love you Carm, more than anything."  
More than my own life.  
Carmilla gave her one final squeeze and whispered into the girl's hair, "I love you too Laur, more than words will ever be able to express."  
More than I can ever tell you. More than you will ever know.  
She let Laura go and smiled, "Time to go do some heroic vampire crap."  
Carm got into the driver's seat and started the car. Before she could drive off, she rolled down her window, "Also, I want steak for dinner. You can think of dessert." She winked with a smirk. Giving Laura one last small wave, Carm backed out of the driveway.   
This is going to be a long drive. Carmilla sighed solemnly as she saw Laura's figure get smaller and smaller in the review mirror.  
......  
As soon as Carmilla's car was out of sight, Laura sighed and walked inside- closing the door, leaning her back against it. Once it finally hit her that Carmilla was gone, she lost it. Needing to let it go, she slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. It was nearly impossible to breathe. After minutes that felt like hours, she looked up to the heavens.  
"If there really is a God up there, please let her come back to me." She finally got up to figure out how to fill her day.  
......  
It didn't take long for Carm to find her way into the sentient library. Everything looked the same. Even the old Hermione glass that the library broke all those years ago still sat in a corner, only half the face remaining. The library looked absolutely untouched. Carm unzipped the backpack Laura had packed, pulling out a picture she'd snuck from their room. It was them waltzing together all those years ago. The first time she held Laura close, smelled her scent, held her hand. She willed the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks away. She'd already broken down in tears when she pulled up to the campus. She slid a finger across the image of Laura's face and looked up.  
"Uh, hey. I um, don't really believe in you or anything; but, if you are up there, then please, God, let me get Sherman home safely..."  
(Who left this bowl of onions here?!)  
"...And, let Laura be okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was hurt. So, take of her or something while I'm gone, alright? Thanks, I guess." Carmilla put the picture she was holding for dear life into her pocket, and then she knocked the correct pattern on the door that eventually should lead to Sherman. Her fingers clutched the door handle, fingers shaking ever so slightly.  
"You better be happy to see me Sherman." She muttered as she tore open the door and stepped through the portal.  
.....  
Laura couldn't really help her choice in cleaning the house as a distraction. She smiled at the remnants of Carmilla. How she still left her hair in the shower drain. Carm managed to start containing her mess to a minimum; but every t-shirt or sock that Laura found was a new smile and a new memory. It gave her the slight idea that she was thinking of it as if Carmilla was dead...a thought she shook away immediately.  
After she cleaned all that needed to be, she tried reading a book- one of Carmilla's book as a matter of fact. That lasted all of 2 minutes before she flopped down on her bed with a huff.  
BOREDOM! Why must I suffer?  
She turned her head into the pillow and breathed deeply. Stopping, she did it again...and again...and again. Realizing that she could smell Carmilla's scent, she wrapped her arms around the black material and shed a few tears.  
"Carm" She muttered.  
Quickly composing herself, she wiped the tears away, "Nope. I won't do this. She'll be back. She'll come home."  
But the sheer feeling of emptiness consumed her again as she sat up and rocked with her knees pressed to her chest. Her thoughts taking control of her mouth, she just kept mumbling to herself, the pressure building and forcing its way out.  
"Just bring her back...Bring her back, "After so many seconds, she couldn't take holding in anymore and she let out a scream into the air, "JUST BRING HER BACK TO ME PLEASE!"  
(Did someone leave onions around you guys too, or is it just me?)


	6. Home to You

She stood and let herself calm down. Sitting the pillow back in its place and kissing a photo of Carmilla on her bedside table, Laura got dressed, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door.  
"Groceries," She nodded. Carm wanted steak for dinner.  
Once she made it inside the car, she took a deep breath to clear her head. She plugged her phone into the aux chord and blasted her favorite playlist (a blend of her and Carm's favorite songs) as she pulled out of the driveway.  
......  
"Well, that was a kick." Carmilla breathed, tired from fighting at least the 50th goblin she had encountered since stepping through the door. She took out one of the grape sodas that Laura packed, smiling when she saw a note behind it.  
'If you're tired, you better be drinking water instead of this unhealthy fizzy grape juice! Stay safe, I love you. P.S. don't break my dad!'  
Carmilla threw her head back with a belly laugh, one she doesn't usually make unless Laura causes it, "Only you would do this, Cutie. You know me too well."  
She ignored the part of the note that said to drink water first, chugging the grape soda. When she looked around after her drink, she noticed there was a field in the distance, which had a nice small home that just so happened to have massive security gates.  
"Yep, that's definitely Sherman." Carmilla chuckled as she started sprinting towards the house.  
If I get him now, we'll be back in time for dinner for sure!  
Carmilla giggled at herself for having such mundane thoughts, which is something she never thought she'd have.  
We're coming home, Laura.  
.....  
Laura walked through isle after isle grabbing what she needed for dinner. She had three steaks, baked potatoes, mixed vegetables, sour cream, shredded cheese, broccoli trees, steak sauce, and rolls already in the cart. She just needed to decide on dessert. There were options of ice cream, brownies, cake, or pie even. So, she decided to make chocolate lava cake with ice cream.  
You can never go wrong with chocolate.  
(A rule I live by very much young Laura.  
Ana, get back to the story.  
Alright! Alright! I'm going! Hold your horses dude! Yeesh! See how he treats me!)  
Grabbing ingredients- adding milk to her cart and checking out- she headed home, grateful for the distraction. Once home- and after the groceries had been put away- she got a shower and threw on something casual. Checking the time, it wasn't even 2 yet. She had plenty of time to start on dinner; but there was no telling when Carmilla would return. Carmilla, who was most definitely coming home with that seductive half grin turned beautiful smile. Laura smiled despite herself as she began preparing dinner.  
Just a few more hours.  
.....  
Carmilla finally reached the front of the security gates and fell to her knees. She was insanely tired and sore. She hadn't expected about 100 trolls, goblins, giants, and dragons to block her path on the way to the Hollis household. She had gotten through them eventually, and she wasn't too hurt- she only had a couple of bruises and scratches. But she knew Laura would freak out about the rather large cut that went from her hairline, right across her eyebrow to the corner of her eye.  
Bet you still look hot, Karnstein.  
She laughed into the grass and slowly picked herself up with help from the security gate. Spotting an intercom a few feet away, she trod over to it. When she clicked the button, she almost immediately got a response from the familiar authoritative voice:  
"Who's there? If you're another monster, I have bear spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
"Well, if you consider your daughter's girlfriend a monster, then maybe I should go back and tell Laura that her Dad is staying home." Carmilla chuckled breathlessly, smiling when she heard the gate click open and saw the door swing wide on the house. Sherman's eyes widened when he saw Carmilla standing at his gate, running down to help her inside.  
"Carmilla? What are you doing here? You look a mess! What happened? Is Laura okay? Did something happen to Laura? Is something happened- "  
Carmilla interrupted his rant before it could truly start, "Laura is perfectly fine, sir. She's safe at home, I made sure of it. I kind of told her I love her more; and, she told me to prove it. I shouldn't have been surprised about that. So, here I am; putting myself in an immense amount of danger to get you and your daughter together again! I hope you don't mind sir."  
Carm's explanation was filled with nerves. But she was pleasantly surprised when the big man hugged her and whispered 'thank you' more times than she could count.  
"It's alright sir. Now, quickly, pack some clothes. We need to move quickly if we're going to make it home in time for dinner."  
(She's all about that dinner! That's my kind of party!  
Ana...  
Oh, right. Sorry, Seth! Ha-ha)  
.....  
The steaks were done, the potatoes were bake and prepared with shredded cheese and broccoli pieces, the cake was done, having its center filled with lava sauce and cooling safely on the stovetop next to the mixed vegetables. Iced tea was in the freezer next to the ice cream. Laura went upstairs to make sure that the guest bedroom was set up perfectly.  
"Television televised- check! Fresh towels- fresh! Scent- clean! Everything's perfect!" Laura smiled as she bubbled at the thought of her father visiting. She hadn't seen him in so long.  
Checking the time again, it was close to 6.  
Holy Hufflepuff!  
Laura tore downstairs to find an outfit, settling for a beautiful red dress that Carmilla had been dying for her to wear. This seemed like the perfect occasion, a welcome home gift. Finally satisfied with her choice, Laura skipped to the dining room to set the table. There was plenty of space in the warm area for more than 3 people, but it was what she loved most about the huge table. After setting the food out and getting the tea out of the freezer, Laura put some candles on the table and lit them carefully.  
"Don't need a fire hazard...don't need a fire."  
Finally, she opted for another quick shower- fire hazard- and slipped into her dress. She curled her hair, applying a bit of makeup to compliment before adding her red heels. Satisfied, Laura awaited her girlfriend's return in the living room.  
"Almost there."  
.....  
While Carmilla knew that Sherman had a lot of bear spray, she was actually very surprised to see the ACTUAL amount he had. But it was all very helpful. The creatures they met along the way were easy to beat with accompaniment of Sherman and his bear spray. They made it back to the sentient building quicker than Carmilla thought possible and quickly got in the car.  
"Now, I must warn you that Laura will basically pounce on you as soon as you walk through the door. There may be a slight chance she will also yell at you for not tending to my cuts. So, just be prepared sir." Carm explained quickly before getting confused at the laughter that resonated from Laura's dad.  
"Please, Carmilla, stop with the sir. It's too formal. Just stick with Sherman- or Papa Hollis as Laf likes to call me." He continued to laugh. Carmilla just nodded and smiled as she continued the journey home.  
About ten minutes later, she pulled the car into the driveway and checked the time.  
6:10! Nice work Karnstein.  
She congratulated herself and stepped out of the car with Sherman. Sherman, the guy who hadn't seen his daughter face-to-face in three years. The father of the most wonderful woman she had ever known in her lifetimes.  
"You better go first, see how happy she is before she gets into her worry wart mode." Carmilla suggested. Sherman nodded in agreement.  
He walked to the door and opened it, Carmilla following closely behind.  
.....  
Laura decided to get up and stand by the stairs in the entrance very presentable-like. Why she felt the need to be formal was unknown to even her. But, she did it anyway. After minutes of waiting, nearly driving herself crazy in her own head, Laura could swear she heard a car door close.  
Did I just-? No. I couldn't.  
Steps walking towards the door.  
You're losing it Hollis...but could it really be...so soon...  
The doorknob turned, the door opened, and in stepped Sherman Hollis. His smile wider than anyone else's in the world, even Laura's- who was giving him a run for his money once she saw him enter.  
"Hey there kiddo." Was all it took for her to run full speed- even in those heels- and pounce into her father's arms.  
"DAD! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" She could've cried a river. She nearly did. His tight embrace was one she could never outgrow. He released her and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she did the same for him.  
"Where's-" She didn't get the chance to finish before he stepped aside to reveal a smiling Carmilla. Her eyes brimmed with tears of her own as Laura crashed into her.  
"There really is a God." Laura cried.  
Thank you for bringing her back to me Big Guy... or Girl...or-. Just thank you!  
Pulling back, Laura got a look at Carmilla's face, eyeing the scratches. The worst one was going from Carm's hairline, through that perfect eyebrow, and stopping at her eye.  
"Carm..."  
Carmilla shushed Laura before she could say anything else.  
"It's just a little scratch cutie. There's nothing to worry about. I told you we'd come home perfectly fine." Carm's smile covered her entire face. But then she took in Laura's dress and her face went from happiest person alive to the most turned on- an award she deserved right now.  
"Woah, Laura...you look even more beautiful in that dress than I could've imagined; and, trust me, I imagined." Carm's eyes were practically bulging out of head, so transfixed by Laura that she forgot Sherman was in the room.  
Laura noticed the obvious seduction eye and quickly changed the subject before her father could catch on, "Err, you guys must be starving after your trip. Come on, dinner's ready."  
"Well, seeing as we did eat all the food you packed along the way, yes. I don't know about Sherman, but I am famished," Carmilla gave Laura another hug and kissed her head, "Which means, while you stay down here, it gives me more motivation to get this cut cleaned quicker..."  
Carmilla started walking to the stairs and called back, "Don't have too much fun without me!"  
As she started heading up, she found it to be difficult and she felt dizzy.  
Woah, this is unexpected.  
.....  
Laura watched Carmilla make her way up the stairs and disappear into the bedroom.  
I'm so glad she's back.  
Turning, she looked to see her father smiling warmly at her.  
"What?" She asked as he took her hand.  
"I just really missed you. And Carmilla missed you. The kid wouldn't quit twitching the entire ride back, a habit I assume she picked up from you."  
Laura had to laugh at the thought. Wondering what he'd been doing in his spare time "How are things back home?"  
"Well, when I'm not killing monsters- which has become a favorite pastime- I'm at work or gardening, with the addition to my everyday bear spray artillery." Laura laughed at her father until her stomach hurt.  
"What about you two?" Sherman wiped a humored tear from his eye.  
"We've been working from home mostly. We work for ourselves- hence our huge and upcoming bookshelves- so it's very peaceful." Laura led him into the living room to wait for Carm.  
"Sounds like you're living a happy life. And Carmilla is making you happy?" Sherman nodded expectantly. Laura could tell his hand was twitching for his bear spray.  
"She is," There was nothing more to say, "I'm happy."  
.....  
Carmilla thankfully made it up the stairs without falling; but she was feeling slightly faint. She went to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit from one of the cupboards. She took out some alcohol, a needle and thread, and some small square wipes. She poured a little of the alcohol onto one of the wipes and took a deep breath in.  
This is going to hurt.  
She pressed the wipe into the cut. Her eyes widened at the extremely painful burning sensation.  
"FUCKING HELL THAT HURT!" She yelled louder than intended. She started to pace around the room until the slight dizziness turned into full on light headedness. Her vision started to blur, and her knees went weak.  
Laura...  
Everything went black.  
.....  
There was a loud bump from upstairs that made Laura's everything go cold. Without hesitation, she sprinted up the stairs, kicking off her heels unconsciously as she ran. Her father wasting no time following behind her.  
"Carm! Carmilla," Laura ran into her bedroom to see Carmilla on the floor by the bathroom. She dropped down to her knees, cradling Carmilla's head in her hands, "What did you do? What did you do?"  
She kept murmuring, "She's okay. Relax. She's okay."  
Relax. Get her downstairs.  
Sherman must have had the same thought because he scooped her out of Laura's hands and rushed down the stairs with Laura at his heels, screaming at her to get the first aid kit. Laura did as she was told, turning back around to retrieve it from the bathroom. Running back downstairs, Sherman had laid Carmilla on the couch. He took the kit and started working on Carmilla.  
"She's going to be fine. She just fought so hard to get me back. It tired her out. She'll be okay, Lar. I swear." He didn't even look at her as he spoke, his attention completely on Carmilla. But his words were muffled in Laura's mind as she concentrated on breathing.  
Don't you dare die on me.  
Carmilla was asleep for about 5 minutes, but she woke up fine. She had a bit of a headache and was confused as to where she was for a couple of seconds. But she was fine. She looked up to see Sherman checking something and Laura about to burst into tears. She was very sore, so she did the only thing her scratchy throat would allow:  
"Laura..." She croaked out weakly, putting on her signature grin.  
THANK DUMBLEDORE!  
"Carm, you're okay," Laura's initial instinct to pounce was denied by her better sense. She didn't want to hurt Carmilla more than she already was, so she settled for sitting on the floor beside her, laying her head on Carmilla's stomach to look at her face, "That was the longest five minutes of my life."  
"Five minutes? I was out for five minutes? Talk about cheating me out of a decent nap. How'd I get down here anyway?" Carmilla managed to get out in a raspy and cracking voice. She took the spare hand that wasn't being held by Laura's and used it to do one of her favorite things: play in Laura's hair.  
This girl is too sweet. Look at that face! She's so concerned.  
Laura sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds at the contact.  
"Well, I would've carried you myself had my dad not beat me to it. He took really good care of you." Laura beamed over at her father, who gave her a small smile in return as he continued his work.  
Carmilla's eyes widened at this piece of information.  
"Sherman fixed me?" Carmilla looked to the man who was packing up the medical supplies, "Thank you, Papa Hollis."  
Her tone was playful, but the sincerity was evident. In return, she got a quick nod and a wide smile. She looked down to Laura and kissed her forehead, "So, can I eat now? If I don't eat something, my stomach may eat itself." She chuckled as she continued to stroke Laura's hair.  
"Yeah, let's get some food in both of you. Come on." Laura helped Carmilla stand and held on to her waist as they walked to the dining room. She sat Carmilla down at the very end of the table with Sherman and herself at her sides. Laura wasted no time preparing Carmilla's plate.  
Carmilla took a deep breath in through her nose and smiled at her girlfriend.  
"This smells really good, cutie. I see you took me up on my request for steak, "Carm chuckled, quickly regaining her old strength and attitude as she placed one of the roasted potatoes in her mouth and moaned slightly, "And also tastes phenomenal. We are never getting takeout potatoes ever again." She concluded quickly as she shoved another potato in her mouth as politely as she could.  
Laura laughed whole heartedly, admiration in her eyes, "I knew you only wanted me for my cooking."  
Laura started fixing her father's plate for him, giving him an extra helping of mixed vegetables. He always said vegetables were the most important part of a meal. Copying her plate with his, she joined in.  
Good job, Hollis.  
Though, she couldn't help but take in how Carm kept getting this look of pure love with very bite she put into her mouth.  
"Oh, come on. Did I really do that good a job-"  
Before she could say more, Laura nearly fell out laughing at her father who was scrambling in his seat to get seconds, already half done with his steak, "Maybe I should cook more often then."  
"Maybe, if this is the dinner we get, I should put myself through more deadly situations to find more family members." Carmilla joked while she finished off her plate and patiently waited for Laura to finish hers so that she could get them both seconds if Laura wished- and, if Sherman had saved them any.  
"Or not. Let's go with not! Besides, if I knew you would love it over takeout, I'd have made it more." Laura polished off what was left on her plate, still feeling a little hungry. Looking over, she noticed that Carmilla was just staring between her plate and what remained on the table, "Here, do you want me to get you more?"  
Laura reached out her hand. Carmilla stopped it before it could get near her plate, quickly taking both plates and standing, "No way. You are not going to make a perfect dinner, probably make a perfect dessert, look perfect while doing it, and be the perfect girlfriend all at once. I will get us seconds. You just sit there and be your beautiful adorable self."  
Carm kissed Laura's forehead and walked towards the kitchen. Laura smiled as Carm walked away.  
"Carm...food's right here," Laura pointed down with a smirk, "Wow, confusion- such an obvious sign of delicious food. I'm definitely making breakfast in the morning.  
Carmilla turned around with slight blush and a shy smile, "Oh, right. I knew that."  
She waved her hand with her unconvincing answer and made her way back to the table to grab seconds. When she made her way to Laura's spot, she purposely bent her head down to Laura's ear while she put her plate down.  
"Can't wait for dessert cutie." She whispered huskily, kissing her temple to make it seem innocent to Sherman. Although, it may not have been believable.  
Laura blushed as Sherman huffed, obviously aware that something completely not innocent had occurred. He smirked and continued to eat without another thought.  
Food tames it. How did I not think of this years ago?  
She looked to her right, only to gain a wink from Carmilla before both started in on plate number 2.  
Still not fair Karnstein.  
As Carmilla began on another set of potatoes, of which she had to refrain from moaning at each bite, she lifted her head and played with her fingers which she hoped was discreet.  
You've picked up too many things from Laura you lovesick goof!  
"So, uh, Sherman...H-how's everything at home s-," Carm stopped herself before she said 'sir', now knowing that Sherman doesn't like to be called anything formal by her anymore.  
I at least THINK that's a sing he tolerates me.  
Laura's eyebrow lifted curiously, involuntarily. Her ears must've deceived her. Was Carmilla actually stuttering? This must be a reaction to the food.  
All in all, her father answered, "Well, bear spray, gardening, work, murdering dangerous, murderous, vicious monsters that TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTERS! Things are great. I can't complain."  
If Laura's eyes could've bulged out from her head, they would've. She didn't know whether to laugh or just enjoy the moment.  
Did he say 'daughters'?  
Carmilla's eyes widened and she started choking on a piece of broccoli. She quickly recovered from that with some help from Laura- who gently rubbed her back; but it was the shock from the words that came out of Sherman's mouth that had yet to subside.  
Did he just say what I THINK HE SAID?  
"Uh, um...Sh-Sherman? Did you- did you just say 'daughters'?" She asked nervously in a low voice, her throat still hurting from the small choking session.  
If I heard him wrong, this will be embarrassing.  
"Yes, I did actually. Do you have an issue with that? I understand that it's a little sudden and I completely get if you would rather I refrain from it." His tone was gentle. It was fatherly. It was a tone that Carmilla had never had addressed her way, not even from her own father when she was younger.  
Laura could not believe what she was hearing. Her father was actually calling Carmilla his daughter.  
He's actually doing this. I could cry.  
And cry she did. Silent, happy tears.  
"Dad..." She smiled at him. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
Carmilla did the most unexpected thing she could ever do. She, by choice, got up from her seat and hugged Sherman Hollis as hard as Laura had when she was found in the pit.  
"I would be honored if you even thought of me like that, let alone say it sir. Thank you for accepting me into your family." Carmilla said into his shoulder. She regained her composure and sat back down in her spot, beginning to finish the plate with a dopey smile on her face. A Laura Hollis smile.  
Laura smiled at her girlfriend with shiny, tear stained eyes and a matching grin. She'd never seen Carmilla hug anybody else before, except Mattie. There's only been room in those arms for her, and she enjoyed that she now shared that space with her father. But still, her eyes remained on Carmilla.  
"You are such a dork." She scoffed.  
Carmilla bit on her finger with a massive smile on her face. Having finished her food- seeing that the other two had finished as well- she grabbed everyone's plates and glasses, walking to the kitchen to do the dishes.  
"I'll quickly wash these before dessert." She informed, still with a massive grin on her face.  
"A dork that does dishes," Laura looked at her father with admiration still, "How'd I get so lucky?"  
"You lost your roommate," Sherman deadpanned. Seeing his daughter's eyes roll, he just chuckled at her and shook his head, "Well, I say you're both pretty lucky. You even one another out. You give her calm and she gives you crazy."   
He chuckled again like only a father can. His eyes grew wide at a thought, and he wagged a finger in both of their directions, not caring that Carmilla probably couldn't see or hear him, "And that better be all you're giving each other!"  
Carmilla heard the conversation from the kitchen and paused her work on the dishes to pop her head through the door.  
"I can assure you Papa Hollis, that is all Laura and I give each other around here. Calm and crazy." Carmilla said so that Sherman wouldn't think about something that could have her kicked out of the family quicker than she was brought into it. Though, when Sherman wasn't looking, she winked at Laura with a seductive half smile indicating that she meant something entirely different when she said crazy. She returned to the dishes so that the other two weren't waiting too long for dessert.  
"Well, good! As long as I don't have to pop in the headphones in my room, I say good. Now, where's that dessert? I'm excited." Sherman rubbed his hands together and wiggled his eyebrows.  
Laura rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen to see Carm wiping down the counter after finishing the dishes. She quickly placed a gentle kiss to Carm's cheek before grabbing the ice cream from the freezer and the cake off the counter.  
"Ooooooo what's this?" Sherman's eyes lit up at the chocolate sphere in front of him.  
"It's a chocolate lava cake." Laura smiled as she grabbed a knife and cut into its center, allowing the fudgy center to spill out.  
Carm sat down right when Laura cut into the cake, and she instantly almost felt the need to moan from just the sight of it.  
"Sherman, if at any point you want to come back after this visit, PLEASE call me and I'll be there faster than you can say 'Laura Eileen Hollis'," Carmilla caught the eye roll Laura gave her, sending back a wink of her own, "So, serve it out Lar! Unless you want me to. I'll be happy to cut it and serve it."  
Carmilla really didn't care who served it. She just wanted to eat the cake and ice cream SO BAD. And then, maybe have another dessert afterwards, if Laura could be quiet. But, she probably couldn't.  
Laura threw her head back in a fit of laughter, not answering. Instead, she put a slice on everybody's plate and handed it to them.  
"Patience; and, don't eat it yet," She put two scoops of vanilla ice cream on each plate- one on top of the cake, and one on the side. Once she was done, she used a spoon to drizzle the fudge on top. Sitting and handing everyone a spoon, she licked chocolate off a finger, "OK, eat it now."  
Sherman of course, put his head down immediately, but Carm was busy giving Laura a seductive stare and shook her head.  
"Dirty move Hollis." She mouthed before she started devouring the cake her girlfriend prepared.  
Point Hollis.  
Laura chuckled as she dug in herself. It tasted incredible.  
I definitely outdid myself.  
It was record time that everyone finished and ate more. Half the cake was gone by the time nobody else could eat another bite. Laura washed the dishes and walked her father to his rooms o he could get ready for bed. Once she made it back to her room, she fell flat out on the bed and smiled in content.  
Carm stood in the doorway, watching her girlfriend smile- which in turn made her smile.  
"Well, you look happy." She chuckled and slowly walked up to the bed, shutting the door with her foot along the way.  
"I am," Laura sat up on her elbows, "I'm happy, I'm content, I'm FULL!"  
Laura sighed again, "This is the best dinner ever!"  
Carm smiled and looked down at her girlfriend's adorable face.  
"Glad to hear it cutie," Carmilla kneeled down and brushed some of Laura's hair out of her eyes, "So, did I prove that I love you most? Or, do I need to go find Clifford now?" Carmilla chuckled at the last part but was also kind of being serious about it at the same time. If it made Laura happy...  
Laura rolled her eyes and scoffed, "No, this is perfect. You got my dad here. It's awesome. Besides, I don't think I can handle your leaving again. I mean, you didn't see me while you were gone. I think your books would be highly upset with me. I tried to read them, didn't work. Some of them went airborne. BUT I was nice, and I put them back." Laura smiled playfully.  
It was Carmilla's turn to roll her eyes, "Did your Dad not tell you what I was doing the whole way back here? Playing with my fingers, running my fingers through my hair, not shutting up for one second about you, practically crying when I should've been paying attention to the road. I couldn't handle leaving you again. But, if it ends with you being as happy as you are right now, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Which, I know how those feel now..."  
She chuckled lightly to herself, "But, I'm not thrilled about the prospect of you throwing my books around, although I'm thankful none of them are broken; and, I'm even more thankful that neither are you...." Carm matched Laura's playful smile.  
"But that doesn't answer my question. Did I prove to you that I, in fact, love you more than anything?"  
As playful as Carmilla was being, only the last of it seemed worth answering. Had she proved it? Way before she left the house.  
"Yes, Carmilla, you absolutely, 100% proved that you love me more than anything in the entire world, even that fabulous dinner...my compliments to the chef." Laura brushed a strand of hair from Carm's face.  
"I only loved that dinner because you made it," Carmilla leaned into the hand that was on her face, "And good, it only took self-sacrifice and traveling thousands of miles through a deadly portal to get your Dad for you to admit it..."  
Carmilla was kidding, "But, I know that you knew that anyway. I don't want you thinking I did this because I think that you don't understand how much I love you. I know that you're as crazy about me as I am about you. So, no more crazy deadly adventures to prove our undying love for each other. I will only go on dangerous adventures through portals when it's the holidays and Sherman comes to visit for said holidays...and other special occasions, like your birthday. I will bring him EVERY year for your birthday..."  
Carmilla rambled as she thought of the many sweet things she could bring Sherman along to witness. One of those things she was planning on asking his permission either the next morning or late at night when she was sure Laura was sleeping.  
"Are you sure the right Carmilla came through that portal? Because...I'm sure my Carmilla would never have such a word vomit episode like...well me." Laura kissed her nose and chuckled, "I knew then and I know now that nobody will ever love anyone as much as you love me; and, the same goes for me. You can't really compete with death and undeath for a loved one. Or, you know, stargazes and champagne, waltzing in a dorm room, saving the world, and having the happy ending every author wishes they could write. We're perfect."  
"Well, you're perfect anyway. I mean..." Carmilla voice trailed off as she looked Laura up and down. She was still in that gorgeous dress. She whistled, "I swear I could not be luckier to have someone like you."  
There we go. That's more you Karnstein.  
"I beg to differ. If anybody's lucky here, it's me." Laura shook her head and smiled. She felt like dinner with the way Carmilla looked at her.  
Way to power on the seduction eyes.  
"Okay, how about we don't turn this into another competition and just start making out? I've been holding it in since I stepped through the front door." Her eyes were pleading, but her voice was more pleading. The rest of her face showed almost complete hunger for the girl in front of her.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Laura pulled Carmilla in with a hand against her napes. Content at finally doing what she wanted since Carm left.  
Carmilla's hands instinctively went into Laura's hair. It wasn't long after that when Carmilla moved from kneeling down next to the bed to straddling Laura. She pulled away to mumble a husky 'I miss you' against Laura's lips before crushing into them again.  
"Mmm...I missed you too...so much." Laura rubbed circles in Carmilla's sides with her thumbs, hating that her dress was coming between her and the beautiful woman on top of her. But she tried her best not to rush it, although she really wanted to.  
Carm moaned lowly at the feeling, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. She sucked Laura's bottom lip between her own, nibbling on it gently with a few flicks of her tongue every now and then.  
You really should stop soon before you get out of control...Actually, you might be fine. If she doesn't do what she does best...  
"Ahh..." Laura moaned at Carmilla's teeth on her lip. Her hands began to roam to new places, one to Carm's ear and the other under her shirt to her bare back. Her nails rubbed softly against the baby soft skin as her fingers traced the outline of Carmilla's ear. Her legs wrapped around Carmilla's waist, holding her close.  
Oh God, she did it!  
Carm started to purr softly against Laura's lips. One of her hands flew to Laura's waist and squeezed gently.  
Sorry Sherman. You can blame your daughter for this one.  
Carmilla swiped her tongue along the lip that somehow found its way into her mouth again and released. While she waited for Laura to grant her entrance, she dragged a hand slowly up her back- slowly unzipping the dress and running her fingertips against the slightly now exposed skin.  
Laura opened her mouth to give Carmilla the access she wanted. Carmilla's touch burned her skin as her hand brushed against her back. She moaned into her mouth as quietly as she could manage, hoping her father was asleep. Her nails scratched a little harder, her legs squeezed a little tighter. She couldn't get Carmilla close enough and it was killing her. Pressing as hard as she could from the bottom, Laura couldn't tame the water that was threatening to boil over the edge.  
Never disconnecting their lips, Carmilla pulled the red dress down and let Laura kick the rest of it off. Feeling the legs around her waist pulling her closer, she decided she should level the field- taking off her shirt, and her leather pants soon after. After heatedly making out for a few more minutes, Carm released Laura's lips and dived straight for her neck and collar bone. Sucking, biting, and licking on almost every available surface; paying attention to Laura's sensitive areas. Laura was still scratching her nails into Carmilla's ear and back while all this was going on. So Carmilla was doing more growling and purring.  
Sherman is going to kill me!  
"Hahaha, Carmmmm you have to be quiet." Laura didn't want her father knocking, nor did she want to stop teasing her girlfriend. If they got too loud, her father would come down and spray them for sure.   
Maybe they should stop. After all, her dad was upstairs thinking they were being innocent. But it felt so good. And innocence went out the window a long time ago. Carmilla was on the verge of covering her neck with hickies, and she didn't mind one bit. She was pretty sure that Carm would have scars on her back by the time this was over. She wanted to be careful in order to keep Carm's purring to a minimum; but it felt too good to hear. Although, if she kept moving southward, Laura was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to hide their encounter for very long without joint effort.  
Carmilla could practically hear the gears turning in Laura's head. So, she paused her assault and gave Laura a quick peck on the lips.  
"Maybe we should stop before Sherman kills me and sprays you." Carm stroked Laura's cheek and kissed the girl's forehead as if trying to tell Laura that she was okay with their stopping.  
(I would just like to point out that my current battery percentage is 69...I'm such a teenage boy...  
LMAO SETH!  
SORRY! Continue... XD)  
"Maybe you're right," Laura bit her lip as she got a thought, a thought that she badly needed as a reality, "Nothing wrong with spooning while we sleep is there? Perfectly safe. Us. Naked. Underneath a blanket..."   
"Hmm, I don't think there's anything wrong with that at all," Carm took off her bra and underwear quicker than ever and proceeded not to wait for Laura, taking hers off for her. She lay under the covers and waited for Laura to do the same. When she did, Carmilla put an arm over Laura's stomach, pulling her closer and intertwining their legs, "Mmm, nothing wrong with this at all."  
She lay her head against the pillow, "Goodnight beautiful."  
I hope Sherman didn't hear any of that, especially if I do what I'm planning...  
Laura kissed Carmilla's arm, enjoying the comfort of having her close like this again. It may have only been a few hours, but they were years to her. As their fingers molded together, Laura felt a kiss to the back of her head as she began to fall asleep.  
"Goodnight Carmilla."


	7. Only You

Carmilla stayed up for a while, stroking Laura's hair until she heard the even breathing and felt the soft rise and fall of Laura's chest. She breathed in the scent of the blonde locks and sighed silently in content. She carefully reached into her pillowcase for the secret she'd been hiding for so long. She took it out and opened it carefully, once again observing the custom design. It was small, but Laura would love it. The band was covered in red jewels; and, the place where a usual ring would have a massive cut diamond, Carm had a little cat cut in diamond instead. She knew Laura would at least like the ring; but she hoped she would love it more.  
But it was Carmilla was still old fashioned, and she wanted to ask Sherman about this before finally asking Laura. But, after dinner tonight, she knew that everything was going to be fine. She just had to find a time where Sherman would be alone for just five minutes!  
Please let him say 'yes'.  
Closing the box, putting it back in its hiding place, she looked back at Laura's peaceful face and let sleep consume her.  
The next morning, Carmilla woke up to no Laura; but, smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs. She put on a pair of tracksuit pants, a sports bra, and a flannel before making her way downstairs.  
"And just what exactly smells so good?" She called from the stairs.  
.....  
Laura had gotten up early to the feeling of Carmilla's breath against the side of her neck, her lips pressed against it.  
She's so cuddly. I love it.  
Laura snuck out of Carm's grasp and threw on a pair of gray joggers and a purple spaghetti strap before tiptoeing downstairs. She started making French toast, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. Once it was almost done, she heard Carmilla's voice from behind her.  
.....  
"That's for you to find out. Have a seat, I'll fix your plate." Laura smirked. She turned and called for her father she used to when she was still living with him. He loved it, until he hated it. Ha.  
"Dad! Breakfast! Get it while it's here!" She called again.  
Sherman grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, not even savoring the aroma in the air.  
"Morning, Dad." Laura kissed his cheek as he sat down next to Carmilla.  
'Argh' was his only response. Laura shook her head as she set down plates and cups of coffee. Once Papa Hollis tasted his food, it was last night's dinner all over again. Carmilla's eyes closed in content. After breakfast, Laura excused herself to get a shower.  
......  
Once Carmilla heard Laura close the bedroom door, she instantly felt the nerves from last night catch up to her. She started playing with her fingers and stared at the table. Before Carmilla could say anything, Sherman beat her to it.  
"Carmilla? Are you okay? You're going to burn a hole through your nice table if you keep looking at it like that." He attempted to lighten the mood.  
Carmilla shook her head to get rid of the nerves, it didn't help. She looked into Sherman's eyes.  
"Si- I mean, Sherman, I've been meaning to ask you something. You see, Laura and I have been together for a couple years now; and, I am absolutely and completely in love with her. Her imperfections are perfections and her flaws are her strengths all at the same time. Your daughter is undeniably beautiful on the inside and the outside. She makes my heart beat, she's the reason my heart is even beating. So, I just wanted to ask for your permission to marry Laura." Carmilla finished with a gasp for breath as she awaited Sherman's reaction.  
.....  
Laura found something to change into before she began her shower. She let the water run while she chose. She went with a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. If she went anywhere, all she'd have to do was throw on a vest.  
Once the bathroom was filled with steam, she stepped into her shower. The water felt amazing as she dove into last night and what almost happened. Even though Carmilla and Laura had sex a lot, A LOT, over the years, it was always a special moment for Laura. Regardless of how quick, how rushed, or how rough it was, every moment was treasured; and, she learned how to make Carmilla squirm, which was enjoyable to witness.  
It was those moments where Carmilla fixed her flaws physically, and she hoped that mirrored how she hoped Carmilla felt when it was her turn to feel perfect. Sighing, she let herself fall victim to her thoughts for a few minutes. After washing her hair and stepping out, she brushed her teeth, put on her robe, and stepped into her bedroom. Closing the door, she took in the newly loud scent of Carmilla's presence and began to dry off in order to start her day.  
......  
Sherman had a big smile on his face, which made Carmilla's internal hysteria settle instantly. "That was a beautiful speech Carmilla, and I respect that you would ask my permission. That makes me feel respected and a part of the entire thing. Yes, you can marry Laura. BUT, if you hurt ONE HAIR on her head, I will not hesitate to come right back here." He waved his finger authoratively.  
Carm's smile was bigger than ever as she hugged Sherman tightly, just as she had done last night, "Thank you Sherman! And if I hurt Laura in any way, you wouldn't even have to worry about coming over... So, I was thinking that I would ask her when we took you back home. I just wanted someone to record..."  
Carmilla's voice trailed off as she heard Laura coming down the stairs. She quickly scrambled to her chair, acting like she was just having a regular conversation with Sherman.  
Laura rejoined her father and girlfriend in the kitchen. They seemed to be having a pretty decent conversation; but Laura wasn't listening all that much. She wanted them to have this moment. So, she just stared at the scar on Carmilla's face. It was badass. But she still wanted it gone. It had begun to disappear, which was nice...and fast. But that didn't stop her from hating the thing. All she wanted to do was touch it, so she did. Her fingers rubbed gently against it, her face concentrating on just that as she stared off into space. Her mind going in so many directions that she couldn't keep up. Once she took notice of it, her eyes readjusted, and Laura realized that her focus had turned to Carmilla's eyes. She didn't even feel flustered about it at all.  
I live for these moments.  
"What are you staring at Cutie?" Carmilla's signature smirk plastered her face, her nose bucking up adorably. Laura knows Carmilla probably doesn't realize some of her facial expressions have more Laura in them now than ever before.  
"You." was her only reply.  
"Ohh, is that right," Carmilla snickered playfully with a smirk on her face, "Is there something on my face."  
"Mmhmm...your eyes, your nose," Laura booped it and grinned, "Just you."  
She cupped her hand against Carmilla's face," Just perfect little you."  
She's just so adorable. I don't know what I'd do without her.  
What came next, she didn't even think would come out. She was holding it in for so long and her body just couldn't contain it anymore.  
"AHH MARRY ME!"  
Carmilla's eyes widened. She grinned in amusement, "What did you just say?"


	8. Poin

"I-I" Laura had to stop and breathe before she could attempt to continue.  
If you're going to do it, do it right Hollis.  
She reached into her pocket, coming up empty. She pouted, looked around at the 2 faces smirking back at her, and reached into the other pocket. Sighing with relief, she pulled out a beautiful ring. The diamond was perfectly shaped and sized into a heart on a beautiful silver band. She held it up and looked at Carmilla shyly, blush controlling her face before she began to stare nervously at the ring.  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long. I didn't know when the right time was or if there would ever be a right time. But, looking at you right now, I could think of no other time more perfect than right now. And I know I just blurted it out and that's not half as good a proposal as you deserve. I just-" Laura looked up to see Carmilla's smirk and tears threatening to fall, but she kept going, "I can think of nobody else to spend the rest of my life with, whether you return to eternity or if you grow old with me, or if you take me to the ends of the earth with you. I want to go through it with you as my wife. As the woman I get to call mine, binding forevermore..."  
"I would've gone to your mother for permission, but she was a raging b-bad person," Laura peeked over at her obviously amused father before staring at the ring in her hand again, "And she's dead. And I can't ask your father; so, I asked the next best person. A person who agreed as long as they could be here when it happened. And since I can't exactly telephone this person, I can call them. So..."  
Laura smiled and called into the air, "MATTIE!"  
In a puff of black smoke, the older of the two ancients in the room appeared behind Laura's chair smirking like a Cheshire cat.  
"Close your mouth, Mircalla. You'll catch flies," Mattie grinned as she squeezed Laura's shoulder. It was silent for a few seconds before Mattie couldn't take it anymore, "Well, go on."  
Laura nodded violently, "Right! So, she gave me her blessing. Of course, she also threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you. Which is beside the point. I- I just love you so much to the point where even being away from you for a few minutes kills me. You're my everything, my world...Carmilla you are my life now; and I will cherish you always. So... Will you marry me?"  
Carmilla had to breathe in deeply for the longest time to keep tears from falling down her face. Finally calming herself down, she got up from her chair- which frightened Laura right up until she bent down on one knee in front of her, pulling a ring out from her own pocket.  
"While you kind of ruined my plan to propose to you all special and stuff when we brought your dad back, I figure now is as good a time as any," Carmilla chuckled, a few tears escaping, "Laura, you are more than I could ever ask for. More than I deserve. And the most beautiful person I ever met. I used to excuse my bitterness as an excuse for what I'd done. But then you- you came into my life when you should have left it, and you ruined all my plans. Before I knew it, I was sacrificing myself because I had fallen in love with a prissy little over achiever. And then, a few years later, my cold, dead heart was beating again because you came along playing hero- which scared the crap out of me. But it all worked out in the end. You hear me, Laura. The way I've always heard you. And, yes, you are flawed and, sometimes, still struggling and uncertain; but it is so beautiful because, at the same time, that's what makes you so strong..."  
"You are the most caring, kind, compassionate, beautiful, and worth it person I've ever met. So, to answer your question with one of my own, you are my life, my beating heart, and my soul. Laura Eileen Hollis, will you marry me?" Carmilla finished with the brightest smile she had ever made.  
Laura's eyes were filled with so many tears that Carmilla's body looked like trying to touch a reflection in water. She didn't know if she could speak, she was afraid to. Swallowing the sobs threatening to choke her to death, she got the will.  
"I asked you first." She croaked. Mattie's hand on her shoulder was Laura's only grip on reality. Carmilla had asked her to marry her. Not really what she was expecting.  
Carmilla smiled, inching closer so that she could grasp her hands.  
"Alright, together it is then. How about I count to three and we say our answers after, okay?" She suggested, kissing Laura's knuckles before wiping away Laura's tears.  
Laura nodded in agreement, "You are such a dork."  
"You're the one who literally blurted a proposal on a whim Cutie," Carmilla chuckled, "Alright.  
1...  
2...  
3..."  
"Yes, for God's sake Laura, yes."  
Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, joining her on the floor, “Yes! A thousand times yes! I promise to love you every second of forever. I swear to God."  
Carmilla stood to lift them both from the floor. Once they were both standing, she held Laura's face gently in her hands. "We're gonna get married Love." She whispered with a big grin on her face, pulling Laura's face in for a long, loving kiss.  
While all of this was sweet and all-, and Sherman was happy for his daughters tying the knot- he also stood there awkwardly looking at a woman who could've popped out of his spray can.  
"Who are you?" He mouthed to her.  
A nod in Carmilla's direction with a silent 'Mircalla's sister' was all he received, along with a smile. Mattie turned to the 2 love birds:  
"Congrats you two. Carm, I'm glad you held on to this one. If she can get me to love her, she can't be all bad." Mattie playfully pushed them apart to wrap her arms around her sister.  
Carmilla hugged Mattie back tightly, but quickly pulled away, "Thank you so much for not killing her when she asked you about all this. And, of course you love her. You were lucky enough to meet her." Carmilla pulled her sister in for another hug before returning to her fiancé.  
"Funny thing actually. I asked your dad for his blessing just before you returned. He also threatened to kill me if I hurt you. So, I think Mattie and Sherman will get along just fine." She laughed as she kissed Laura's cheek. She brushed a strand of hair away from her face, kissing again.  
"Hey baby?" Carmilla's tone was childlike.  
There's another Laura trait.  
"We're getting married." Laura said absentmindedly, shaking her head once she realized Carmilla called out to her, "Yeah?" She smiled.  
Carmilla pecked her lips once more before responding, "I love you."  
When she got her response of an 'I love you too' with a cracked voice, she kissed Laura deeply again, "And I'm wearing a suit to the wedding for sure." She winked as she went to go thank Sherman for recording her half of the proposal.  
"Actually, I thought Laura was being so adorable that I wound up getting it all. This would actually make great film at the reception." Sherman chuckled.  
Laura blushed and turned to hug Mattie and whispered to her, "Thank you so much for being here. I know she's missed you all this time. Visit more often when you can."  
"You can count on it, Lauronica Mars." Mattie returned the hug, surprisingly free of any awkwardness. Her old nickname made Laura giggle as she released her, walking over to Carm.  
She tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "Um...it's kind of not official until you wear this."  
She slipped the ring on Carmilla's finger and smiled inside from how perfect it was.  
"Some goes for you, Hollstein," She winked as she slid her ring on Laura's finger, "I didn't think you'd like a big traditional ring or anything. So, I hope it's okay."  
Carmilla was still nervous that Laura wouldn't like the ring, but it so perfectly for Laura that she couldn't help but smile about it.  
The ring was absolutely gorgeous, uniquely made, and Carmilla in every way. Covered in red diamonds, which reminded Laura of Carmilla's blood sausage favorite back at Silas; and a cat perched perfectly in the middle, Carmilla's spirit animal.  
"It's perfect," She kissed Carmilla's lips softly, "Just. Like. You."  
"Hmmm..." Carm went to respond but found her lips too busy to care. She tilted her head to the side and tangled her hands in Laura's hair, completely forgetting about Sherman and Mattie.  
Laura's mind was going in every direction. She was engaged to Carmilla Karnstein! How in the world did she get so lucky?  
"I'm getting cavities by the second." Mattie's joking voice ran out in the room.  
"I'm with you." Sherman fake gaged.  
Laura separated herself, resting her head against Carmilla's.  
"Wow. You're going to be Mrs. Laura Eileen Hollis. How does it feel to be a full-fledged dork, Mrs. Hollis?" Laura bit her lip and smiled at the sound.  
"Excuse me, I am absolutely not a full-fledged dork, Mrs. Karnstein." Carmilla rolled her eyes, "We may have to talk about the last names thing."  
"Are you sure? Besides, Mrs. Carmilla- middle name- Hollis has a nice ring to it." Laura smirked again.  
"It's Ariah." Mattie chimed in.  
Laura almost burst into hysterics; but she held it in. She couldn't say anything with Eileen hovering over her head.  
"Carmilla Ariah Hollis."  
"Laura Eileen Karnstein."  
On second thought, as much as I would love her to have my name, Hollis does suit her better...  
"Alright, fine. But only because Hollis does sound better on you than Karnstein," Carmilla leant into Laura's ear, putting her arms around her in a hug, "I'm still in charge around here, Mrs. Hollis." Carmilla pulled at the lobe softly before moving away to give her a short peck.  
"I'm going to get some champagne to celebrate," Carmilla grabbed the keys to her motorcycle, "Be back soon!"  
Hollis did sound perfect on them both. Maybe they could combine their names though, so both had a piece of their family with them. She'd have to ask Carmilla when she returned.  
"Hurry back! And be careful!" Laura called after Carmilla.  
She looked at Sherman and Mattie, both of whom were smiling from ear to ear. Laura blushed, causing laughter from everyone in the room.  
"Well, I'm going to get a shower." Sherman squeezed his daughter in congratulations as he passed- knocking the air from her lungs. She giggled as she watched him disappear, leaving her and Mattie alone. Mattie, who broke the silence first.  
"I see where you get your...everything, Laura. Except your smile. You-"  
Laura interjected softly, "I have my mother's smile. Thank you, Mattie."  
Laura turned back to look at the older woman.  
"She'd be proud of you...In fact, I think she's coming through. Even the Dead One is allowed to be Heaven's messenger every blue moon...Wow she is strong willed! You get double that...Would you like to talk to her," Mattie's face was smooth and actually happy.  
"How is she here?" Laura gasped. She was nervous, afraid even. She hadn't heard her mother's voice since she was a young child. What would she say?  
"I may have called for her in the midst of the excitement...here she comes now darling." Mattie's head drooped before it slowly rose again, her eyes turning gentler than Laura ever saw them.  
A smile as soft as the eyes pulled through easier than could ever be done on Mattie's face, "Laura Eileen, my beautiful baby girl. Look at how you've grown."  
That voice. There it was. The voice she hadn't heard since she was a little girl. Laura's eyes shimmered as she took a hesitant step forward.  
"Mom?" She touched Mattie's hand," Can you- can you feel me?"  
"As luck would have it...I can," Mattie's arms opened wide and Laura wasted no time flinging herself into them, reliving memories of her mother holding her close as she drifted off to sleep patting her head as Mattie's hands did now, "I am so proud of you. You're going to make a wonderful bride, Laura Eileen."  
Laura chuckled as her mother's voice sang to her.  
"I've missed you so much Mom." She clung to her in fear she'd slip out of her hands like a distant dream.  
"I know, my love. But I've watched over you all this time. Sherman raised you exceptionally well in my rest. But, holy cookies could he have done without all that bear spray," Laura laughed at her mother, hearing her join in. She could swear her mother's laugh was an angel singing, "Carmilla is perfect for you, Laura Eileen. I know you know that. Everyone does. Enjoy your life with her."  
Mattie's lips kissed her hair and filled Laura will a joy that only a mother could, "Now, I must go."  
Laura's eyes widened as she pulled away only to look into her eyes, Mattie's eyes who were no longer hers.  
"Please don't go! Dad hasn't-" She was interrupted before her word vomit could even start.  
"Hush now, your father and I have had our fair share of meetings. So, have we when you've dreamed hard enough. Do not fret, little one, it'll be okay. I'm always here, even when you can't see me. I'm your dreams...both of you. And your heart. I must leave now my Laura Eileen. I love you." Mattie held Laura's face in her hands before hugging her tight again.  
"I love you too, Mommy." Laura cried.  
One last smile and Lauren Hollis was gone, leaving Laura clinging to Mattie with a smile, who wasted no time pushing her away.  
"Your mother has probably got more sunshine in her pocket than you have in an entire purse, and that's saying a lot," Mattie went soft and gave Laura a hug of her own, "Welcome to the family sis."  
She winked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
Sis...point 1 Hollstein.


	9. Oops. Did It Again

Carm walked through the door, hanging her keys on the hook and carrying the familiar 'ludicrously expensive' champagne (as Laura called it) under her arm. One hand was filled with a bag of cookies, peanut butter, and graham crackers. The other with some irises- her fiancé's favorite.  
Oh, I can't wait to call her my wife...  
"I'm back family! I come bearing gifts! Not for all of you, only for Laura!" She called out as she made her way into the dining area to greet her human. She grinned as she strolled over to the table, " Well, hello there my beautiful fiancé."  
"Mmm...I have to get used to that...fiancé," Laura pecked Carmilla's cheek as she noticed what was in her hands, "What's all this?"  
"I can most definitely get used to calling you that. Besides, it'll be wife soon," Carmilla kissed Laura's lips, "And, these are celebratory items. Most of which are for you. These irises are for you...and these cookies, the peanut butter, and the graham crackers as well. But the champagne you're going to have to share with Sherman- Mattie too if the ghosty can actually drink anything...Speaking of, where are those 2?"  
Carm tilted her head to the side, confused. This look always reminded Laura of a puppy...or a curious cat. It was adorable either way.  
Laura took the irises and smiled.  
Always knowing my favorites.  
"Dad went to take a shower and Mattie left so that we could...celebrate. She figured we may want some time alone." Laura rolled her eyes playfully.  
Mattie didn't have to say it. She saw it in her eyes...eyes that now looked at her with love and respect rather than hatred and hunger for once. Eyes that held her mother's gaze. Eyes that took her back to her youth. And, eyes that finally accepted Laura as part of the family.  
Carmilla nodded, but knew it was something was up. Her expression switched from curious to completely concerned the second Laura said Mattie's name.  
"Your eyes changed when you brought up Mattie's leaving. Did something happen while I was gone?" Her tone was soft as she offered a hand to Laura's.  
Carmilla had definitely changed in the past few years. There was a time that a change in Laura's eyes would've set Carmilla off with no time for explanation. Laura took notice in just how much calmer Carmilla had been lately. No idea if it would last, but she was glad it was at least there for the moment.  
"Um, well, it was nothing bad. It was really...good," Laura took Carm's hand as a comfort to continue," Carm, she...she brought my mom here. I mean, she was in Mattie's body. Her voice, her eyes, her touch...it was all there. I felt like a kid again. She's been watching over us. She said that you were perfect for me and that she was always here...and she's proud of me...her 'Laura Eileen."  
Laura couldn't help the smile that refused to disappear. Hearing her mother say how proud she was of her did something to Laura. All her life had been about making her mother and father proud, and she finally got the confirmation she needed. Her mother was proud. She had been watching her every move...and she was proud.  
"Carm, she's seen you, seen us. My mom's been looking down on us all this time...on me. And you have her approval."  
Carmilla's eyes watered at the news. Her eyes never left Laura's.  
"Your mom likes me," She asked, her voice cracking. She really couldn't help it. Laura's mom approved of Carmilla, of their relationship, their engagement...everything apparently, "Of course she's proud of you, cupcake. Look at all you've done...the people you've saved, the way you've grown...the world you saved; and, while doing this, you managed to stay the amazingly caring person you have always been. That's one of the many, MANY reasons why I'm so in love with you, Laura."  
"I guess I found someone worth saving," Laura brushed the tears from Carmilla's eyes before they could attempt to fall, "All I've done...it was the right thing to do. But, you...you were the best thing."  
"You using my lines on me, Hollis? You know what that does to me, cutie..."  
Carmilla shook her head at the tiny girl in front of her. Even with the mistakes Carmilla had made, Laura still made her feel guilt free. She made her feel...human.  
"I wasn't the best thing Laura...you were. You always have been," She looked at Laura with so much love in her eyes that Cupid would have been jealous. She stroked Laura's cheek as she stared intensely into those beautiful, brown pools, "I told you, I was never the hero in this piece. You were always the hero in every way. You say I'm your hero...but, Laura, you are everyone's hero...especially mine. You're my hero, my heart, and my soul. Laura...you're my life; and now, we'll forever be each other's."  
She kissed the ring on Laura's finger.  
"And I told you that we're each other's hero. Imagine where I would be if they hadn't found you in that pit! You are my hero too. My everything. My breath. My heartbeat. My lifeline. And now," Laura held up her hand, Carm raising her own to touch against it...  
Major Tarzan Moment!  
"...my bride to be."  
Carmilla chuckled, "I find it funny that you think I'm your hero when I didn't really do much. In fact, I messed up quite a little...But, dammit Laura, I'm so happy they found me. I can't imagine my life without you in it..."  
Look at where we are. We've gone from at each other's throats to getting engaged. It's crazy! But I wouldn't have it with anyone else. I COULDN'T have it with anybody else.  
"Maybe you're right. We're each other's hero. We're each other's lifeline. Each breath we take is because of the other being there. Life without you would be...impossible...because there is no life without you," Carmilla smiled at their joined fingers, their rings right next to each other, "Look at how well these rings complement each other. It's perfect."  
Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to Laura's lips before placing her head on her chest, her heart beating at the same pace as Laura's, "I hear us."  
Laura smiled at the words, acknowledging silently how corny it sounded...and she loved it. Smirking, "The music of our souls. So beautiful. Oh, how loud it is...impossible to ignore. Nothing like it."  
Her breathtaking lip biting smirk plastered on her face, Carmilla looked up at Laura not so lovingly this time; but hungry as she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist "So... you said something earlier about Papa Hollis being in the shower?"  
"Mmhm...that I did," Laura got the hint and she got it quick, her eyes lighting up with the spark of the flame that had been in her heart since she saw Carmilla get down 1 knee, "What do you have in mind, Hollstein?"  
"Oh, I have a few things in mind." Carmilla tightened her grip on Laura's waist and pushed her lips to hers in a kiss that was sure to get heated instantly. She slowly began to sit up from the chair so that Laura could safely wrap her legs around her waist.  
Laura's laugh was muffled as her legs maneuvered securely around the taller girl. Her hands in her hair, Laura kept Carmilla tight against her, never wanting that feeling to go away. Within seconds, there was a low growl and Laura was lifted off her perch.  
"CAARRRMMM!"  
"You alright there Hollis?" Carm asked, breathlessly and amused.  
"Oh, you know, just being held in the air by my fiancé and HOLY HUFFLEPUFF IT'S HIGH UP HERE!" Laura held on to Carmilla's neck for dear life.  
You trust her. You trust her.  
Carmilla laughed as she made her way up the stairs with her fiancé. It was hilarious to see Laura out of her element. This was rarely an occurrence, and Carmilla enjoyed these moments.  
"Don't worry baby, the room is right there. I would never let anything hurt you, remember?" She kept her voice calm.  
"Oh, good to know." Laura replied sarcastically, leaning back to look at Carm. Her fingers clutched her shoulders like vice grips. She wasn't afraid of Carmilla, she was afraid of hitting her head or falling.  
Carmilla suddenly felt bad about frightening Laura and stopped running up the stairs.  
"Okay, here, slide back down to my waist. I don't like that I've scared you." Carmilla held Laura's waist tightly to support her when she slid down.  
Laura began to have a change of heart. It actually wasn't so bad once she calmed down.  
"No, I like the view from here. It's nice," She shook her head, smiling down at Carmilla from her perch on her neck, "You're even beautiful from up here. Look at that." Laura cackled; her fears subsided altogether. She felt 10 feet fall.  
Carm was still looked at her with concern, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into this."  
"I'm perfectly fine up here," Seduction laced her voice, "Hey, Hollis...how does it feel to have your world on your shoulders?"  
Matching her girlfriend's tone, finally over her own reservations, "Like I'm about to be on top of it."  
She sprinted up the rest of the steps and into the bedroom. Kicking the door closed, Carmilla lay Laura on the bed and crawled on top of her, settling in between in her legs.  
"Ready Mrs. Hollis?" Carmilla husked, her face inches away from Laura's.  
"I was born ready. Ready is my middle name." Laura giggle like a child.  
Carm shook her head at the bundle of joy, "You're such a dork."   
She gave a small chuckle before crashing her lips to Laura's, slipping her hands under her muscle shirt to trace the girl's stomach with her fingertips.  
Laura didn't even bother answering. It was too true, and she was too busy focusing on other things...like how soft Carmilla's hands were...and those adorable purrs she made when Laura put her fingers against her ear. Laura loved that.  
Carm started to rub circles on Laura's hip with one hand while the other reached up to Laura's clothed breasts, massaging through the thin fabric. Her lips never ceased on Laura's, despite her constant purring. Laura's moans mixed with Carmilla's as she began to squirm underneath her touch, excitement bouncing off her like sound waves.  
The taller girl soon got fed up with the clothing separating them. Sitting them up, she pulled Laura's shirt over her head and rid the girl of her bra. Satisfied, she gave Laura a short kiss as she lay them back down before making her way to the newly exposed chest. Laura giggled at Carmilla's hast. It was much to hilarious to keep quiet about.  
"You okay there, Hollis?" She quipped, loving it even more that she could now call Carm an official Hollis family member.  
"Oh, I'm fine, Hollis... not as good as you're about to be." Carmilla shot back. Not wasting anymore time, she peppered kisses around one of Laura's breasts- using a hand to massage the other.  
Hmm...don't think I'll be hearing any teasing comments any time soon.  
Proving her right, Laura shut up, letting her head fall back against the mattress. But that didn't stop her from thinking it.  
Oh, shut up Carm! Stupid, beautiful, sexy fiancé.  
"Mmhm. That's what I thought." Carmilla took a nipple into her mouth, pulling with her teeth, flicking every now and again with her tongue- still gently kneading the other. With her free hand, she scratched Laura's sides with her fingertips before inching closer to the waistband of Laura's jeans, leaving it there in an attempt to tease her girlfriend.  
"Mmm...Carm..." Laura squirmed, not sure if she could handle the teasing. She rubbed her fingers against Carmilla's neck, grazing her ear ever so slightly as she tried to contain herself.  
Carm suddenly released Laura's nipple from her teeth as her purring began.  
Fuck...point Hollis.  
She went back to work on Laura's breasts, hoping to distract her from that small victory. She began to undo Laura's jeans, being sure to do it as slowly as she could to unhinge the writhing blonde beneath her. Laura huffed at the slowness but appreciated the foreplay. Her eyes closed as she controlled her breathing, biting her lip and covering her face with her free arm.  
Carmilla went to look up at Laura to laugh, but nearly frowned when she saw what was covering her view. Pausing her advances, she pulled the arm from Laura's face.  
"Don't do that. I want to see you," She caressed Laura's cheek, staring lovingly into her eyes, "You are absolutely beautiful, and I want to look at you."  
"Not as beautiful as you," Laura blushed, kissing the hand resting on her face, Carmilla's admiration giving her everything she could ask for. Tangling her own hand with Carmilla's, she lay their hands flat on the bed, "Arm down."  
Carmilla smiled, placing a passionate kiss to Laura's lips. Never releasing herself, she pulled the tiny gay's jeans down and away.  
"This is a little unfair isn't it? You- in nothing- while I'm in all my clothes," She rasped, "I like it."  
"Well, I'd say how it's all your fault, but you'd like that too much kitty." Laura didn't even realize she'd used the nickname until it came out of her mouth. Now she felt more exposed than ever, nervous under her fiancé's eye.  
How is it that I always wind up with butterflies with you?  
"Yeah, I would; but that's nothing compared to what that damn nickname does to me.” Carmilla bit her lip at the nickname yet again. She growled playfully, leaning down to suck and bite and lick at Laura's neck. The slight noises making Carm feel turned on, yet still get a fluttery feeling in her stomach.  
Jesus, even after all these years, you still manage to make me feel like this.  
Even though she knew it, hearing Carmilla's arousal at her favorite word gave Laura the confidence she wanted in order to mess with Carm just as much as Carm was messing with Laura, "Oh? Good to know..."  
A hand caressing her ear, the other removed and scratching at Carm's side, Laura whispered, "And what's this doing to you kitty?"  
Carmilla's purrs mixed with moans from the three sensations blending to form 1. Her hips involuntarily bucked towards Laura's at the continued cat instinct torture. She moved her antics to Laura's ear, nibbling, pulling on her lobe.  
"So... many things." She husked, moving back to the smaller girl's throat as she guided a hand to her underwear.  
Well, that didn't work as well as I'd hoped.  
Laura could hardly concentrate on being quiet anymore. She had to cover her mouth with her hand in fear that Sherman would come knocking the door down. She didn't know if she should be more turned on by the secrecy, or terrified. But, in that moment, arousal triumphed overall. So, she waved the white flag, giving herself over to her body; only attempting to stifle the obviously approving noises coming out of her mouth so she wouldn't lose this moment.  
Carmilla's hand reached its destination. She cupped Laura's core through the fabric, fabric that was already soaked. She chuckled as she pulled the thin material down.  
"Someone's excited," Carm smirked against her fiancé's neck before looking into her eyes, "I love you...Your hair, your smile, your attitude, your personality, you're face, your nose, your cheeks, your chin...everything. But what I love most...your eyes. I see nothing but you in them. Perfect, sexy, beautiful. You....I'm only going slow because I get to worship you in an entirely different way now...as my bride to be."  
"I love you more," Laura said through one of the biggest smiles she ever made, "Every single incredible...entrancing...addictive thing about you. The only thing better than you being my girlfriend is you being my wife."  
She tried to ignore the hand on her sensitivity in order to get the words out clearly. But she could hear it in her own voice, the strain. What could she say? Carmilla had a way of making that happen...not that she was complaining.  
Giving her girlfriend a soft smile, Carmilla kissed her again, more passionately than before, and entered a finger inside her. Thrusting slowly, not too rough or too soft. Curling her finger every now and then, dragging along Laura's walls. She caught Laura's moans in her mouth, trying to smother them as much as she could. For she had no idea if Sherman had exited the shower or not.  
Every fiber of Laura's being felt electrocuted. Her toes curled. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. And she was completely engulfed in it, in Carm. Her moans threatened to bounce off the walls. If it wasn't for Carmilla's lips, Laura wasn't sure just how loud she would've been.  
I hope Dad's taking a long shower.  
Carmilla could feel the curl of Laura's toes and had to refrain herself from smirking, knowing it would make it a lot harder to swallow the sounds. Although, she knew that Laura would be fine. So, she sped up her pace as she added a second finger, her thumb adding pressure to Laura's clit. Carmilla knew it wouldn't be long before Laura would have to give in.  
It took all the strength she had left not to release the scream bubbling at the back of her throat. She didn't have the will power to go on for much longer when Carmilla was doing THAT! The closer she got, the harder it was to contain herself; and, once her orgasm hit, she held herself as close to Carmilla as she could while her girlfriend helped her ride it out. She let her body flop against the bed, her hair going everywhere. At this point she didn't really care.  
"Holy Hufflepuff." She breathed in deeply.  
Carmilla quickly licked her fingers clean. She lay next to her fiancé, brushing her hair out of her face and turning it towards her.  
"You okay?" She asked with massive heart eyes and a small smile matched with a gentle, concerned tone.  
"I think you broke my face." Laura giggled, pointing at her giant smile.  
As if you don't do that daily.  
"Well, if that's the smile I get to see for the rest of my life, then I'm happy I did it." Carmilla laughed as a wide smile, made only by Laura, began to form.  
"You're copying me, "Laura accused playfully, "It's cute."  
"Then I must look like the broody equivalent to the Cheshire cat," Carm blushed slightly at the comment, "Hey, baby?"  
"Yes?" Laura absentmindedly caressed Carmilla's face.  
Carm's smile grew impossibly bigger, "We're getting married."  
Laura paused, not believing that she could match the length of Carmilla's smile. But, she did, "Mrs. and Mrs. Hollis...or, if we combine our names, Mrs. and Mrs. Hollstein."  
"Hmm, let's see how they fit, shall we? Mrs. Laura Eileen Hollis... Mrs. Carmilla Ariah Hollis; or, Mrs. Laura Eileen Hollstein and Mrs. Carmilla Ariah Hollstein...Which one sounds better to you, cutie?" Carm's face contorting to those confused cat looks that Laura adores.  
Laura stuck her tongue out to think, "Well, I do enjoy being a Hollis. But, Hollstein is for both of us. But Laura Karnstein could be good too. Of course, it seems we've knocked that off the table..."  
Laura's face bunched up even more as her thoughts nearly consumed her, "Jeez, this is hard!"  
"You want to know what I think? As much as I would love it for us to join our names, nothing would make me happier than to be your Hollis. I mean, I'm absolutely in love with you; and, your dad already sees me as a daughter, right? Might as well have the name that goes with the family."   
Laura giggled lightly, "You really want to be a Hollis? All 'in bear spray we trust'?"  
"You're my family Laura. If that comes with making my name 'Hollis' and getting monthly bear spray packages from your dad, then bring it all on." Carm's smile never faltered. Yet, it did grow unbelievably bigger as the conversation went on.  
Hollis does go beautifully with Carmilla. And she'd be the only cool one in the family...besides me of course.  
"Well, would you look at that. Carmilla Ariah Hollis...Caura Aileene Hollis," Laura cackled at the mixture, "I'm good."  
"Are you sure? Because you had a laughing fit that could fill 5 laughing tracks." Carmilla's quiet laugh mixed with Laura's as she stroked her hair.  
"Haha, very funny, Ariah." Laura bunched her face, nudging Carmilla.  
"Oh, I know it, Eileen." Copying the expression, still pulling her fingers through the smaller girl's hair.  
"Fine, you win." Laura scoffed, letting Carmilla continue to use her as a ball of yarn. It felt nice.  
"Mmm... point one Hollis," Carmilla winked with a small smirk, her fingers still in Laura's locks. No judgement, her hair was very soft. A thought nearly rid her of her signature smirk, "Hey, Cutie...can you hear the shower running?"  
Laura listened hard. Her eyes widened as she turned back to look at Carmilla.  
"How long has it been that silent?"  
Realization struck...  
A beat....  
Both girls shot off the bed in record time. Laura hurried to get dressed before trailing Carmilla downstairs at a sprint. They found Sherman at the dining table looking at the champagne bottle.  
"Hello, ladies."  
Carmilla looked to Laura, trying to make out if there was anything on Laura's face that told her that they were, indeed, very screwed.  
"Afternoon Sherman..." Carmilla stuttered...actually stuttered.  
We are so fucked.


	10. Family Matters

"Hey Dad, don't you want something on your stomach to go with that champagne? I still have some of that cake left." Laura started for the kitchen, kissing her father's head on the way in. She took deep breaths once she was alone, pulling the chocolate overflow out of the fridge.  
.....  
Uh oh. She made a run for it. We are absolutely in trouble...  
"Uh, bet you're looking forward to more of that cake aren't you, Papa Hollis?" Carmilla chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the tension.  
Sherman nodded, staring at Carmilla for an uncomfortable amount of time. She could feel herself practically sweating under the intense gaze.  
"I know you're both adults...but what came out of that bedroom...I'm hoping is not what I think it was Carmilla." Sherman's tone was stern and demanding.  
Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  
"Uh, w-well, we um, we were-...She was just..." Carm kept stuttering uncontrollably until Laura came back into the room. Panicking.  
Uh oh. The stutter. Not the stutter!  
"Carmilla and I were wrestling over who had to make the bed. She had me pinned and she kept trying to tickle me. You know how I get, all types of sounds come out of my mouth when that happens," Laura put the cake on the table and positioned her knife.  
"So, how was your shower?" She started slicing off cake for Sherman as calmly as she could.  
Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  
"Laura, are you trying to change the subject?" Sherman lifted a suspicious eyebrow.  
Carmilla hoped that Laura's excuse might have been enough; but, now, with the subject change, he was all skeptical.  
"No! She isn't! She just told you what happened. So, there's no need to talk about it anymore." She tried to be as convincing as she possibly could.  
It obviously didn't work...Sherman shifted his gaze to Carmilla. A gaze she really would rather not be subjected to.  
"So, what you're telling me is that you tickled Laura until those were the sounds she was making," He turned to face his daughter again, "I've never heard you make sounds like THAT when I tickled you. Are you sure that's all that happened?"  
Why can't you just let go?  
"Yes, I am absolutely positive. Tickling and wrestling and trying to overpower her leaves me unable to control what comes out of my mouth." Laura chuckled lightly, "One slice or two Dad?"  
Sherman nodded for a little, seemingly taking the excuse into consideration, before smiling back at his daughter.  
"Two please kiddo." He answered enthusiastically.   
Carmilla almost sighed out in relief and yelled 'Thank you' to the gods as she dropped to her knees; but she decided that would prove that Laura's excuse was just that, an excuse.   
"I'll just go get some glasses for that champagne." She started walking to the kitchen but paused to kiss Laura's head and making sure Sherman didn't know what she was doing. Whispering near Laura's ear, "Nice save baby."  
She continued into the kitchen to grab three flute glasses for the drink waiting for her in the dining room.  
.......  
"She's in a good mood. Did she win?" Sherman stuck his fork in his cake as he looked at his daughter.  
"Unfortunately, she did." Laura started in on Carmilla's slice of cake.  
Well, she did win....  
"You're a Hollis! We never lose! Redeem yourself Laura!" He poked his fork at her as if it were his finger, throwing cake pieces across the room; which would be impossible to find. Some of which landed on Laura.  
"Yes, sensei. Now please keep the cake in your mouth and not on the floor...or my face." She giggled at him.  
Carmilla heard the conversation and decided she had an excellent point that would make the both quiet...or, at most, happy. Placing the glasses in their spots, pouring the champagne, "Actually, Sherman, pretty soon my name is going to be Hollis; so, you're not going to be able to use that point against me any longer."  
Laura blushed as she slid Carmilla's plate in front of her.  
I can never get tired of hearing that.  
"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Sherman shouted through the chocolate mass he was consuming, "Until then, she had better seek redemption or I'm showing up to the wedding drunk in my Doctor Who undies and cowboy boots."  
Carmilla's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the champagne bottle.  
"Sherman, I beg you...It's my wedding too. Please do something that only embarrasses her and not me," The taller girl sat in her chair with her cake, staring at her father in law, "Besides, she won't redeem herself. She has nothing to use against me."  
That smug look that never left since Laura met Carmilla swept across the raven-haired girl's face as she stuck the cake in her mouth.  
Laura stopped mid-cut into her own slice of cake, giving Carmilla a look. Sherman looked highly amused as Laura sat the knife down gently on the table, leaning over it and looking Carmilla directly in the eye.  
"What was that kitty?" She whispered. Carm's shocking glare was adorable as Laura winked and continued her cake, "Point Hollis."  
Carmilla huffed and poked at the cake in front of her. Laura just had to know about that nickname. She just had to start calling her that didn't she?  
"Okay, ONE thing! But, that in no way has made her redeem herself at all. So, no. The only Hollis here who has a point is me." She stuck her tongue out at her fiancé before putting the fork in her mouth again.  
"Do you really want to go there?" Laura sat down with her own dessert, sipping her champagne.  
Sherman looked between the 2 girls, stifling his laughter, "Is this what happens when I'm not here?"  
Carmilla held Laura's gaze as she spoke, something she had learned in her many years- no woman can resist the eyes. Those dark, smoldering, seductive eyes.   
"Actually, more often than you would think Papa Hollis." She took a sip of her champagne while subtly slipping a hand under the table to rest on Laura's thigh, "We do other things, of course; but this is a very regular occurrence."  
"Regular as in she tries to get the upper hand and gets upset when I don't fall for her 17th century idea of game.... I will not take the bait." Laura smirked, keeping an eye on the hand resting on her leg.  
Don't even try it Hollis.  
Carmilla's hand inched higher, her thumb began rubbing Laura's inner thigh, "Actually, there has been many a time where you took the bait if I remember correctly.'  
Sherman was watching this whole thing, trying his best not to burst into hysterical laughter. He was practically shaking with amusement. Watching those 2 would never get old. Someone always had to be on top.  
(Oh, you have no idea, Sherman.)  
"Oh yeah? And how many times did I overthrow you kitty?" Laura lifted an eyebrow, rubbing a hand against Carmilla's ear, "Unless you want to lie, I believe the answer is many, many times."  
Carmilla bit her lip at the nickname again and started purring at the hand against her ear. How could she not get adjusted to all of this by now?  
"Hmmm...y-yeah I guess you have a p-point there." She stuttered through her purring. Why did she tell her what that word did? Why?  
Sherman's eyebrows lifted. He was suddenly aware that this might not be as innocent as he thought. There was nothing innocent about this.  
"Okay girls! What are you talking about? And I know that it IS NOT about tickle wrestling, so don't even try that one!" He waved a warning finger at the two girls who obviously forgot his presence.  
Laura burst into hysterics, covering her face with her hands, "Dad...it's nothing like THAT! It's just easy to win."  
"Yes, Laura, but win what? Look, if I promise not to go into full safety mode and spray your fiancé, will you tell me the truth?" Sherman let out an exasperated sigh.  
Carmilla put a hand on Laura's arm and gave her a look as if to say 'If you want, but I'm terrified...which wasn't a lie. She was still afraid of the papa bear across from her. She let go of Laura's arm and poked at her cake that was still sitting there, half of it untouched; which, should concern anybody.  
"Okay, fine, since you promised, " Laura did her best to try to put it as subtle as she could. Having this conversation with her father had to be the strangest thing since puberty...and she had to tell this man she was dating a vampire. That's saying a lot, "Things did kind of...sort of...maneuver into something more...advanced. BUT, only for a moment!"  
Hopefully that did it. This cannot get anymore awkward than it already is.  
Sherman sighed again. He knew what Laura was insinuating; she was obviously just too scared to come out and tell him. He just wanted her to come out with it. Of course, he could live without every detail. So, he went for a different approach, turning his gaze to Carmilla- who was playing with her fingers as if it were her religion to do so.  
"Carmilla, if you do not tell me the truth right now, I will make sure to aim for the eyes." He threatened. HIs hand twitched towards his pocket.  
Carmilla's eyes widened as she racked her brain to find the words that would make it less likely for her to get neither bear sprayed nor killed. Finally, she sighed. It was his daughter. If he really wanted to know, then he should know.  
"Alright. Laura and I love each other a lot and sometimes...we like to express that love through physical intimacy." She spoke quickly in a way she hoped would end well on her end.   
What she didn't expect though was for Sherman to laughing and clapping like a mad man. Carmilla looked at Laura with a worried, confused expression, only to be met with the same face. Had he gone crazy? Was this a trick? When Sherman finally calmed down, he spoke.  
"Woo, okay. Finally, it's out. Look, ladies, I get it. You're adults. If you want to do...that...just make sure to be safe while you're doing it. Otherwise, I will have to bear spray you Carmilla. NOW! Enough of that talk- which I am sure is going to end with Laura being all frustrated and embarrassed. Let's have a toast: to my daughter and my daughter in law finally tying the knot!" He raised his glass in the air, still red in the face from laughter.  
Laura and Carmilla clinked theirs together with Sherman's before taking a sip.  
Oh, thank God I'm not dying before my wedding! That's a plus! Frilly hell!  
What's happening? Did I put something in the cake? Did he just-? He could've known all these years? Calm down. Calm down, Hollis. Just let it go. Roll with it.  
"You're a strange one, Dad." She sipped her champagne and huffed silently.  
At least it isn't a secret anymore; and, Carm will live to say her vows.  
Carmilla leaned to whisper in Laura's ear. Her curiosity getting the best of her. Her fear also having something to do with that, "What the fuck just happened."  
She looked questionably over to Sherman who was too busy drinking and eating to care what the girls were doing. "Am I going to get killed later? When I take him back, is he going to kill me by throwing me into a group of deadly creatures?"  
She clung to Laura's arm as if it was her protection against Sherman's wrath. She was genuinely terrified, and it was showing clearly to Laura.  
Laura smiled softly at Carmilla, kissing her forehead in comfort, "NO, he's going to kill you. You'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt me like that...When are you taking him home exactly? He didn't seem to have enough clothes for more than just another night."  
It hurt Laura to think of her father leaving again, or Carmilla leaving again, after so long. But she knew that he needed to go back to his home. He had to.  
"I was thinking of taking him tomorrow afternoon. With my plan to propose to you and everything, I thought it would be easier if he helped me out a bit. But you ruined that idea," Carmilla paused to boop Laura's nose, "So, that's off. But, since we're planning it to be tomorrow, I don't see why that should change.... You know, you could spend more alone time with him before he leaves. If you'd like. I could pack for the trip while you two hang out..."  
Carmilla rubbed the lower part of Laura's back and kissed her temple before playing in her hair.  
If you keep doing this, she's going to think you're confusing her with a ball of yarn.  
She suddenly got an idea. It was farfetched and they would have to ask Sherman; but, she thought Laura would love it, "Or, maybe you could hang with Sherman while I go to his house to bring some of his stuff back...and he could stay here?"  
Laura's eyes went wide. Of course, she enjoyed her father being there, but she couldn't take him away from his home. She knew he'd never leave it. It was his own. Laura grew up in that house. Her mother cooked there; her spirit had once been there. Her father taught her everything there. It held too much for him to just walk away from it. Besides, Laura enjoyed her alone time with Carmilla. Being free to do whatever they wanted. Her father would probably spend most of his time watching them, being overprotective Papa Hollis 24/7; and, she couldn't ask that of either of them.  
"I couldn't ask him to leave his home. Besides, my dad would rather die than leave it....and, about the whole packing thing...You may want to pack a bigger bag. I'm going with you." She puffed out her chest with a face only Laura Hollis could make.  
Carmilla's eyes were wider than Laura's. Has she lost her mind? Was this some family trait that she didn't know about? Did she not know of the dangers that were out there?  
"If you think I'm letting you go through that hell portal, then you don't know me at all. I am not letting you put yourself through that much danger! And I'm fairly certain that Sherman wouldn't either. Laura, I love you, and I hate leaving you, but I won't be able to get Sherman back safely if all I'm thinking about is you-" Carmilla's voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence...to say that word.  
Laura remembered how it felt with Carmilla being there with her. How bad it hurt just to be there in the memories without the person she shared them with. She remembered and it scared her to do it again.  
"Carmilla, you barely made it back in one piece when you went alone. We've battles things together before. I haven't forgotten my krav maga! I'm going with you," Carmilla began to say something else, but Laura interrupted, "Please don't make me go through that feeling again!"  
She continued once she saw Carmilla's face shift. She knew Carm would listen, "I. did. not. know. how. to. function without you Carmilla. I went full Perry and stress cleaned! Your books couldn't help me. I couldn't understand them! The only thing that kept me sane was seeing all your messes strewn all over this house and me smothering my face into your pillow! I can't handle you leaving me behind. Especially to something this dangerous. I want to go with you."  
"Laura-" Carm went to start up again but was interrupted by 'the face'.  
"Carm...You know this face!" Laura pointed her index finger towards herself.  
Carmilla nodded and let a small smile creep up on her face.  
"Looks like I'll be packing for three then," Carmilla sighed. She looked right into Laura's eyes and turned instantly serious, "I swear, Laura, if you get hurt..."  
"Then it'll be on my head," Laura pulled their heads together, actually shocked that Carmilla agreed, "I know the price of my actions."  
"I was going to say I'd never forgive myself; but I know that you know what you're doing," Carmilla kissed Laura quickly and pulled away, "You need to be there for our wedding Hollis."  
"You won't have to, because I won't get hurt; and, I will be there. I have the best seat in the house." Laura smiled.  
"You better go. Go on. Go ask your dad if there's anything he wants to do anything today before he leaves," Carmilla kissed Laura again, but longer this time. She took in a deep breath when she pulled away, "And, I recommend not letting him know about you coming with us. He might kill me for letting you."  
"He won't. I promise," Laura nodded, turning to her father, "Dad is there anything you want to do today? Anything father-daughterly?"  
"Hmm, well is there's any of those stores around, I could always help you look for something to wear at your wedding?" Sherman suggested. It seemed only right. Lauren wasn't there to do this for their daughter; so, it was his job, and he would not take it lightly.  
Carmilla smiled widely at the thought of this, especially when Carm couldn't do it herself. Not allowed to see what your partner is wearing until the wedding. Another thought that made Carmilla smile.  
"I'd love that!" Laura beamed, laying her head on her father's shoulder.  
"Alright, wedding shopping it is then! Go get dressed kiddo. Hey, Carmilla, do you mind if I use your car?" Sherman asked as he let go of his daughter to let her get dressed presentably.  
"Sure. Just don't scratch her." Carm replied as she went for the keys.  
"What are you going to do while Laura and I are out?" He asked curiously.  
"Uh, I'll probably pack some things for tomorrow- just to be prepared. Maybe shop for a suit online. That way there are no awkward shopping encounters." Carm winked and laughed along with Sherman. She collected the dishes to clean them while the other two went to get ready.  
......  
Laura kissed Carmilla before running upstairs to change. She threw on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and put her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed Carmilla's favorite dog tag necklace. It had her favorite quote on it French (Je n'aimerai jamais un autre mais vous...I shall never love another but you). Laura threw it over her head before heading back downstairs.  
Sherman simply put on jeans and a jacket and then came back downstairs. He noticed that the dishes were missing, and the car keys sat in the middle of the table with a note next to them.  
I would wish you safe travels in person; but I might steal Laura away from your private family time. Also, if you scratch my car then it won't be you who'll be using the bear spray today. Tell my fiancé that I love her and to not stress, she looks perfect in everything. Have fun you two! ~Carm  
Sherman and Laura walked out to Carmilla's car, Laura quickly hopping into the passenger seat.  
"I already love my daughter-in-law kiddo." Sherman laughed as he got into the driver's seat, "Carmilla said she loves you and not to worry about whatever you pick wear because apparently you look perfect in everything."  
Laura smiled and buckled her seatbelt. Her father let her play music, something Carmilla never allowed. So, she played her favorite playlist: 2015 pop. They arrived at the dress store after the 6th song finished and walked in to greet a friendly young woman. She took Laura in and let her try on as many dresses as she wanted. Sherman couldn't choose which one was perfect. Every time she came out, she was just as perfect as before. Until she came out in a dress that just screamed 'Carmilla's wife'.  
"This is the one." Laura gasped as she looked in the mirror at herself. You know when something screams 'yes' at you? You just know it's perfect and it's everything? Like when you solve a jigsaw puzzle? This was Laura's puzzle, and this piece fit perfectly.  
Sherman agreed, "It's it."  
.....  
Carm had packed some clothes, a few cans of grape soda, and some bottled water. Then, she went into the office to search for the perfect suit to wear at her wedding. Sure, she would have loved to wear the traditional black and white; but she also felt like doing something different. She wound up finding the perfect suit that, not only made her smile, but very much complimented Laura with the non-traditional colors. She bought the suit, making a mental note that it would be there in 5 business days. She made sure to clear the history so that Laura couldn't go snooping and see what she bought.  
Happy with her decision, Carm went into the kitchen to grab a plate and the packet of cookies she bought earlier and placed them on the table. She then went into the living room where they kept their speakers, deciding to put on some music that Laura would love for once. She found a playlist that was something along the lines of '2016's best pop songs' and let that play through the house. Once she was done with that, she made Sherman and herself some iced coffees; Laura an iced chocolate with whipped cream and bits of cookie dough because that's how much she loves and knows her Laura. She set it all on the table.  
Because she knew she'd get some points with Sherman, Carmilla also made a fruit and cheese platter for a healthier option. After her preparations were done, Carm sat at the head of the dining table with a book, waiting for her fiancé and father-in-law to return home.


	11. Office Related

Laura and Sherman stopped at a nearby store to browse for a few minutes, laughing at the other's goofy antics with random objects; and, both agreeing when Laura found something perfect. On the ride home, they blasted their favorite mutual songs like a father-daughter jam session. Sherman was happy to have watched his daughter pick the out the perfect gown, knowing his Lauren would have been proud of their daughter.  
They stepped inside of the house, taking in the sight before them- only to land eyes on Carmilla reading at the dining table. The music in the background being some of Laura's favorite. Needless to say, she was astonished.  
"Carm, what's all this?"  
Carmilla heard the voice she loved most in the world and lifted her head from her book with a smile.  
"This, my beautiful girl, is me saying 'welcome back'; and, also trying to be the perfect fiancé/daughter-in-law. Am I doing well so far?" Carm looked at the two Hollis's in front of her with raised eyebrows.  
"You were already perfect," Laura looked around and noticed the fruit tray. Smirking, she whispered, "Seriously, what's the catch? Is this because I said I was going with you guys? Are you trying to soften up my dad so he'll be on your side?"  
"There is no catch. Just me doing something nice for a change," Carm smiled and whispered, "No, I am genuinely trying to be nice and sweet. But, now that you mention it, this may help."  
She kissed Laura's forehead with a soft laugh, "Now, dig in! Eat whatever you please and enjoy your drinks."  
"I still think there's a surprise waiting. I'm watching you." Laura smirked and gave her father a soda.  
She's so up to something.  
"Oh, please, you would watch me anyway." Carmilla rolled her eyes, "And I tried so hard on that iced coffee and now you're drinking a soda. I'm offended Sherman!"  
Carm faked offense before giving it away with a smile, something she was doing a lot lately, "So... has my beautiful fiancé picked something to wear to our wedding?"  
Our wedding...  
"I'm going to drink it Carmilla. See? Not even open," Sherman laughed, flashing his can to Carmilla before grabbing a coffee and taking a sip and sighing, "Mm. Starbucks has nothing on you..."  
"And, she found the perfect dress; but you can't see it yet."  
"I'm flattered Papa Hollis," She couldn't miss an opportunity to accept any praise this man could give her, "And, that doesn't surprise me. She would look perfect in anything," Carmilla smiled in admiration at Laura, "I found the perfect suit...which you can't see either."  
"I can't wait," Laura bounced where she stood, "I bet you're going to be so dapper."  
That's such a Laura word isn't it. 'Dapper' Who says that?!  
"Yeah me too. I bet you're going to look absolutely breathtaking," Carm smirked at the blush on Laura's face before turning to Sherman, "So, did you two do anything else?"  
"Oh yea," Laura reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain. She put it around Carmilla's neck backwards before flipping it to the front, revealing a dog tag with a photo of them in their favorite spot at Silas, "Do you like it?"  
"Laur..." Carm gasped, getting emotional from the relatively old picture, "I love it..."  
Looking up, she gave Laura a long and loving kiss, "Thank you! I feel bad now. I didn't get you anything except this nice little setup." She gestured to the food and half empty drinks on the table.  
"Hey, being you is more than enough a gift for me. So, thank you." Laura wrapped her arms around Carm, snuggling her nose into her neck.  
Carm wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and kissed her head before resting her chin on top of it, sighing contently, "Mmmm....love you."  
Their moment was interrupted by Sherman making gagging noises in the background.  
"If you two get any sweeter, I might throw up." He grimaced before smiling, laughing at the glare Laura was giving him.  
"Dadddd....," Laura whined before tackling him in a hug of his own, "You know you love it."  
Sherman chuckled before wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter's small frame, "Yeah, I guess I do."  
Carmilla just watched the entire scene, amused, while she sipped on her iced coffee. But, watching Laura with her dad, being all happy, did make her heart melt, though she would never admit it. She never had a relationship like this with her father. She was seen more as an inconvenience to him until she was old enough to be traded as chattel, but that was years ago. She marveled in the relationship of father and daughter. Her pull to Laura's relationship with Sherman was purely from happiness, not jealousy. Some 15 years ago, had she seen these two together, it probably would've been. But, not now. Especially since this guy was hers too now.  
"And you say Laura and I are too sweet." Carm joked, a slight smugness lining her voice.  
"Are you going to get cavities too?" Laura scoffed, turning to her.  
"Please, have you tasted your lips? Wouldn't be surprised if I don't have any already." Carm smirked.  
Don't we believe it.  
"Or diabetes...," Laura praised herself, "Pretty sure you're on your way there already."  
Sherman groaned playfully, "God, get a room you two!"  
Carm smirked as an idea popped into her head.  
I don't even care if I get sprayed for this.  
"Are you sure about that Sherman? If we went into a room by ourselves, things may get...intense, per se." Carmilla eyed him with a mocking smile, waiting for his reaction.  
Sherman and his daughter shared a look of utter shock.  
Did Carmilla just say THAT...to my dad?  
"Well, Carmilla, unless you'd like to have blurred vision on your wedding day..."  
"I don't think you would do that...I mean, you wouldn't want to upset Laura by hurting her fiancé would you?" Carm tilted her head to the side, once again making that confused cat look that Laura thought was adorable.  
I might be going a tad too far...  
Sherman growled, imitating anger, lifting an accusing finger. That alone nearly caused an outburst of giggles from Laura. She held it  
"You're lucky I love you young lady or you'd be blind right now," He grabbed his iced coffee and sat on the couch, winking at Carmilla as he sipped, "No, you're lucky you make good coffee....definitely the coffee."  
Carm grinned a she grabbed her drink and Laura's, handing the coffee over to her fiancé as she slipped an arm around her waist.  
"I'll be sure to make it more often then, Papa Hollis," Carm turned to whisper in Laura's ear, "Did you hear that? He said he loves me!"  
Laura cackled at her girlfriend's behavior, "I heard! Do you believe me now when I say he won't hurt you Hollis?"  
Carm made a show out of pretending to think before winking at the smaller girl, "I don't know; maybe after we're married, I'll be completely sure of it."  
"Well, let's just go on and tie the knot then." Laura joked, tipping her mug to her lips with eyes dancing with humor.  
Carm smirked when she saw the result of this.  
"Hey, cutie, you got a little bit of cream..." Carm chuckled before licking it off the girl's nose. Amused, she continued, "And we will! We just need to set up the date, venue, time, guest list, reception, honeymoon...Not to mention bridesmaids and I'm going to have a best man of course...because I feel like it."  
Laura hummed thoughtfully before her own paranoia began, "What date would be perfect? We have to call everybody! Danny! Perry! Laf! Kirsch! Who's going to marry us? Where?! We don't have vows! Decorations! And I'm rambling..."  
Carmilla turned Laura towards her, looking at her lovingly, "You don't need to worry, love. Everyone is going to congratulate us, and we'll figure out everything else after we bring your dad back. We could even tell everyone while he's here so that- if they have questions about him killing me- he can answer them," She joked, "It's going to be okay Laura. Instead of stressing over it, just live in the moment and be happy that we are getting married." She spoke in a calm voice as she stroked Laura's hair again.  
Seriously, I need to start getting better control over this.  
"You're right. Live in the moment. We have plenty of time. I should just relax." Laura was speaking more to herself than to Carmilla. If she wasn't so excited, she wouldn't be this concerned. But she really couldn't imagine anything greater than being Carmilla's wife.  
Carm could tell that Laura was still slightly freaking out internally, so she decided doing something cute and silly might help take her mind off it. She walked over to the table and grabbed a cookie from the plate, then she walked back over to Laura, standing in front of her with the cookie dangling from her mouth. She brought their foreheads together, bumping Laura's nose with her own as if to say 'well, go on, grab it'.  
"Still a dork Carm. Still a dork." Laura rolled her eyes before grabbing the other end. They're lips brushed against each other, barely touching. Just that touch gave her chills.  
Carm grabbed both of Laura's hands and intertwined their fingers. They stood like that for ages, looking each other in the eyes, holding hands, foreheads pressed together, lips barely touching, a cookie in their mouths. Carmilla then bit down on it and started chewing, watching Laura chew on her half.  
"You say that like you don't think it's adorable...which I know you do." Carmilla replied smugly.  
"And if I refuse to answer?" Laura challenged her. Of course, she thought it was adorable! Who wouldn't think this was adorable? How could she not be?  
"Then, that's basically admitting defeat and it would be point one Newer Hollis." Carmilla smirked while she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist again.  
"Mmhm, you sure are dorky like a Hollis, Hollis," Laura gave Carm a quick kiss, licking her lips softly, "And you taste sweet like a Hollis; because apparently that's a thing. And..." Laura squeezed her tightly, "You are a sap like a Hollis and there's nothing you can do about it, kitty."  
"I'm only all of those things because you brought those out of me. And my lips only taste sweet because of the cookie. Yours taste sweet all the time," Carm bit her lip as she thought back to the nickname, "Okay, are you aware that you're doing that or are you intentionally trying to turn me on while your Dad is only a door away?"  
"Maybe I just like the way your eyes dilate when I say it," Laura hummed, "Besides, how many people can say that they're engaged to a 336+ year old ex-vampire with a catlike body structure and a thing for cat references?"  
"While most of that is true, I don't have a thing for cat references. I have a thing for the way you call me that. Your voice goes lower and slightly husky... and I'm sorry but it's just really, really sexy. I wouldn't care if other people said it. It's how you say it. It's the same way you get slightly flustered at the way I call you creampuff...except this is on a much grander scale."  
".... point one Hollis?" Laura hesitantly gave in at the logic. There was nothing she could possibly say that could even attempt to argue down any of that.  
Carmilla smirked again and rolled her eyes. "Sure, point Hollis." She rasped into Laura's ear.  
"I'm going to do some...work...in the office, if you'd like to join me." She said as she slowly walked away, swaying her hips slightly.  
Laura had to force her mouth to close as she watched her girlfriend walk away, "Oh, that is not fair!"  
Carmilla laughed as she continued to saunter away and challenged, "Then come and stop me Hollis!"  
Laura looked over to see her father asleep with his mug slouching over. She giggled and ran in Carmilla's direction. Carmilla heard Laura behind her; so, when she got to the office, she left the door open for Laura to close. Once she heard the door shut, she turned around with a smirk on her face.  
"Does this count as a point to Newer Hollis?"  
"Newer Hollis Carm? You were a Hollis long before you put on that ring," Laura took slow easy steps towards her fiancé, "But, it's definitely point Hollis."  
"Either way I get a point. So, it doesn't really matter doesn't it?" Carm said smugly, placing her hands on Laura's waist once she got to the desk that she was leaning against.  
"What exactly is your reasoning behind that kitty?" Laura cooed, her hands rubbing Carmilla's sides.  
Carmilla already started biting her lip and purring softly. She had to breathe deeply to get her words out as coolly as possible.  
"My reasoning is that either way, whether I'm newer Hollis or just Hollis, I managed to get you in here...which gives me the point." There was little strain in her voice, though the small amount was evident at certain points when Laura would scratch slightly harder and her purrs became harder to handle.  
"Mmm? Are you sure," Laura drew her hands away, lifting them in front of her, and started backing away, biting her lip, "Does this look like a point to you?"  
"Even if you walk away, I still got you here in the first place through not-so-subtle suggestive movements and comments. So, yes, it still looks like a point to me." Carm smirked triumphantly and crossed her arms. Trying not to show it on her face that she was desperate for the contact to return.  
"Admit it...you'd hate it if I walked out of that door right now." Laura wiggled her fingers and smirked, her feet edging towards the door.  
"Alright, fine. Yes, I would. But I would still get the point; and, if you leave, then I'll just work like I said I would. I'm not going to pressure you. You're welcome to leave if you'd really like to." Carmilla spoke gently and gestured for the door.  
Yes, Carmilla wanted Laura to stay. But she would hate it if Laura stayed because Carmilla made her. She didn't like pressuring her.  
Laura laughed softly, stepping back to Carmilla and kissing her nose. She wasn't pressured about anything. She just enjoyed watching Carm melt under her touch. It was cute.  
"You are too easy. Of course, I'm staying. Besides, you couldn't make me do anything if you tried."  
Carm placed her hands on Laura's waist again. "Alright, again I say, who decided to follow me in here after I made a suggestive comment about doing work and seductively walked away?"  
Um....  
"Besides, if you don't admit to that, then this is one argument that we will never be able to not agree to." Carmilla kissed Laura on her forehead, pulling her slightly closer by the waist.  
"Mmhm...shut up and kiss me Hollis." Laura grabbed Carmilla by the front of her shirt forcefully, smiling at Carm's surprised expression before leaning in gently, her hands moving from her shirt to her hair.  
As their lips connected, Carmilla shoved some things aside. She placed that hand on her girl's waist again, standing from her position against the wooden desk to switch positions- entrapping Laura against it. She pulled away slightly to get some oxygen into her lungs and chuckled darkly, "Are you getting some Deja Vu vibes here too; or, is it just me?"  
Laura laughed at the memory from their college years Being stuck in that library, her slips with Carmilla were her favorite moments.  
"If I recall correctly..." She caressed Carm's neck, "I was the top."  
Carm shivered slightly at the touch. "Actually, if I recall correctly, we took turns." Carm leaned in to bite Laura's earlobe, pulling softly.  
"You obviously don't remember it very well." She husked, lobe still in between her teeth.  
"Mmm...liar." Laura moaned. Caressing Carmilla's back, wrapping her legs around her waist, "This seem like Deja Vu to you?"  
"How exactly am I a liar," Carm chuckled as she released her ear, aiming for the smaller girl's jaw line. Biting, kissing, licking every spot she could reach, "This is feeling less like Deja Vu and more like a new moment to enjoy the more we go on."  
"I was top that's how," Laura moved her hands to Carm's sides, "And I am so not complaining about that."  
Slowly, she pulled Carmilla's shirt over her head.  
Kissing the smaller girl, Carmilla's fingers found the hem of her shirt.  
"Well, that makes you the liar because we took turns." She mumbled against her lips as she mirrored her girl's movements, the shirt hitting the floor.  
"Well, I was first., Laura let Carm's shirt fall through her fingers, running her fingers over the smooth skin that lied underneath. Her lips planted kisses over her heart. She paused to listen to the erratic beating, "So, I win."  
"Yeah, I guess I have to give you that one." The taller girl lifted Laura onto the desk with a tight grip on her waist, "But, who honestly gives a shit?"  
Carmilla growled playfully while she ran her nails against Laura's sides, still shivering at the smooth fingers running over her.  
Laura pretended to think, sticking her tongue out in faux concentration. Her eyes wondered around before they stopped on Carmilla's humored expression. Using Carm's hips to pull her closer- which would be deemed impossible (but she managed)- she grinned, rubbing circles where her fingers remained, "Not you?"  
"Oh, absolutely not...and in a second, you won't either." Carmilla purred her assurance, unclasping the blonde's bra as she began her assault.  
"Will I be able to think at all?" Laura breathed, her fingers pressing harder in Carmilla's sensitive sides.  
I'm glad Dad is such a deep sleeper when he's at peace. He would've blown a gasket if he saw this.  
She shook the thought out of her mind as she felt a tongue glide across her skin. Every thought that came after that shattered and fell like rain. What thought?  
Carmilla chuckled, taking a hardened nipple into her mouth, "That would be up to you, my love."   
"Ah...not...my fault." Laura tried to form a sensible sentence, but that's all she could come up with. Her entire mind was a puddle of letters, phrases, and sounds. Things she would normally say to get to Carmilla were jumbled inside her head. So, she gave in. Something that Laura Hollis clearly didn't do...unless it came to the raven-haired girl in front of her.  
Carmilla stopped her raid of Laura's chest- marks obvious every now and then- and started kissing down Laura's torso...right to her destination: the waistband of Laura's jeans. She smirked into Laura's skin at an idea, undoing the button with her hand; but, pulled the zipper down with her teeth, eyes on Laura the entire time.  
Ugh, she's not fair! But she'd just say, 'who the hell cares about fair?' and proceed to drive me crazy! Wait, what is she-  
Laura could just feel her eyes dilating at the sight of the Carmilla. Her heart started racing and she was sure Carmilla hear it, even with human ears, "Mmm"  
"Oh, so you like that then, do you Hollis? I'll be sure to make a mental note of that." Carm smirked mischievously, winking as she pulled the jeans slowly down Laura's short legs- touching every piece of skin she could along the way.  
She could feel her muscles twitching at the touch, her skin getting hotter by the second. This definitely wasn't her definition of fair. Carmilla always found a new way to either shut Laura up or start her up. Either way, she never ceased to surprise her. However, this particular momentum was killing her. But her mouth was cotton and her teeth were attacking her lip at a force that could probably tear it off.  
Carmilla finally got rid of Laura's pants completely. She trailed kisses up Laura's thigh, to her hipbone, up her stomach, up her neck, and, finally, landing on Laura's sweet lips. She held Laura's hips firmly in place while she kissed her hungrily. When she pulled back, she looked into Laura's eyes- which were just as dark as hers were- and chuckled, "You okay there Hollis? I thought I told you before that the only person that's responsible for biting that lip is me."  
"It's my lip and I'll bite if I want to," Her voice was a squeak, her mind was mush, and her blood was boiling under her girlfriend's touch. Of course, she wasn't okay.  
"You're killin' me Hollis." She mocked her girlfriend as best she could.  
"Hmm...I'll just help you with that then...and you...you were already dead." Carmilla took Laura's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged before licking it and releasing, mimicking her girlfriend just the same.  
Oh my God! There must be a law against being CARMILLA somewhere on his planet!  
Laura wasn't sure of how much teasing she could take anymore. Her desire for Carmilla was building and she wondered just how long it would take for her to spill over. It wasn't helping that Carmilla was giving her hella seduction eyes either.  
God, she's such a tease.  
"Sure, Kitty."  
Carm's breath hitched and she bit her lip before she could stop herself. At the growing smirk on Laura's face, she knew that she had noticed it.  
Fuck! She's going to do that cat thing isn't she? She knows she has the upper hand now! Well, fuck!  
Well, well, well! A break in the shield! Not as calm as we look are you, Carm?  
Laura caressed Carmilla's ear with her finger, watching as Carmilla's eyes started to roll. It was her favorite move for a reason...not because it got to Carmilla easily (even though she loved that), but because of the purring. She knew right away that she was doing a good job when Carmilla purred. With the lack of experience, she needed at first; now, it was just fun.  
"Don't strain yourself kitty." She smirked.  
Carmilla fought for a while to not purr; but, eventually, her body took over her mind and she began nuzzling her ear into Laura's hand and purring uncontrollably.  
"Don't...get...so...cocky...Creampuff." She managed to mumble through her sibilating, cursing herself mentally for giving into Laura's teasing.  
Slowing her motions drastically, Laura let her fingers dance agonizingly around on Carm's ear slowly. If anybody needed to be cocky, it was Laura, "Nice try, cutie."  
Carmilla bit her lip, desperately chasing the fingers on her ear trying to get them to go faster. She got to the point when she actually whimpered when Laura teasingly took her hand away for a split second.  
Jesus Christ, Carmilla! Calm down Hollis!  
Laura chuckled, giving Carm what she wanted.  
Impatient kitty.  
Carmilla started getting weak in the knees and had to grip the desk like a vice to keep herself from falling. Her purring got even more uncontrollable and she bit her lip harder.  
"Dammit...Laur..." Carm hummed into her fiancé’s ear, getting frustrated with herself at how weak and submissive she was becoming as the pleasurable torture of her cat instincts continued.  
Laura didn't say a thing. She continued mercilessly teasing her girl. It was a fun past time.  
Carm felt her grip on the desk begin to get dangerously loose and her arms started to shake at the same intensity as her knees. If she wasn't careful then she would fall to the floor in submission, which was the exactly the opposite of what she wanted to do. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. Her brain had almost shut down and- while her body was stronger than her mind- it was still weak with the amount of pleasure she was getting.  
"Don't...have anything to say...Hollis?" She tried to get it out as strongly as she could, but regretted her choice to speak soon after as she found her knees give out underneath her; and, she fell to her knees in front of Laura, hands still holding onto the desk in front of her. Letting it go, her hands fall to her sides as she looked up at Laura in defeat. Laura who had a triumphant, sly look on her face.  
Well, this is embarrassing...  
Laura laughed hard, her shoulders bouncing. Glad to have gotten to Carmilla so badly.  
"Point Hollis," She swung her legs back and forth, "I've been told I have this effect."  
Carmilla sighed as she caught her breath.  
"I would say it's unfortunate you have that effect on me; but, I can't because it's actually a massive turn on." Carm confessed as she remained in the position to landed in, eyes on the happy girl above her. In all the teasing, she had forgotten that Laura was naked from the waist down...besides her underwear. But the only thing that Laura had removed of hers was her shirt...Carm's eyes widened for a fraction of a second in appreciation for Laura's figure before going back to looking at her fiancé submissively.  
I'm going to count that as a point.  
Laura bit her lip again, this time at Carm's position. Remembering how exposed she was, she blushed. Carmilla may not have noticed, so she didn't speak on it.  
"Massive is an understatement kitty."  
Carm had to close her eyes to hide the fact that they were rolling to the back of her head before she composed herself and looked at Laura through her eyelashes.  
"Oh, you are definitely right about that." She husked in a low and seductive tone, hoping to make Laura flustered...Only to find that Laura found it adorable how easy it was to make Carm agree to everything when she was on the more submissive side than her normal dominant.  
"Mmhm, whatever shall we do to fix that?" Laura lifted an eyebrow. Her face was playful, but her tone was far from it. It was so husky and sexy that Laura almost didn't recognize herself.  
Carm almost moaned but managed to keep it to a small whimper- which, of course, made Laura chuckle darkly.  
"What would we be fixing exactly?" Carm breathed out the question in anticipation for what her fiancé might do to her.  
Oh, I am thoroughly fucked. Actually, not yet. But it seems like I'm about to be...STOP THAT HOLLIS!  
"Laura didn't answer her. She just gave another dark chuckle, arousal evident on her face. Lifting one finger, she motioned for Carmilla to come to her. Why did she do that? Because she knew Carm would probably fly if she could. Why would she? Because both knew that if something didn't happen soon, neither of them would be able to contain themselves around Sherman.  
By this point, Carmilla's knees had stopped shaking and she was able to stand without stumbling. She followed Laura's finger until she was standing directly over her.  
"You never answered my question." Her tone mixed with strength and quivers. She hoped Laura wouldn't notice that; but realized that she probably would.  
"Am I making you nervous," Laura stopped her little game to check on Carm. She heard that. She knows that tone too well. It worried her that maybe she'd done something, "Did I say something wrong?"  
Her hands on Laura's shoulders, Carm shook her head immediately.  
"No, no, no. Baby, I told you, you don't do anything wrong. You were just being incredibly sexy and dominant right now; these are excited nerves. I'm not scared of you, Cupcake. In fact, the only thing you're doing is giving me chills," Carm gave her a lip biting smirk, "Trust me, you're not doing anything wrong."  
"Come here," Laura put one of Carmilla's hands on her heart, and the other on her pulse. Both were going at full speed. She could feel the butterflies from the first touch Carmilla had ever given her, "You're not alone."  
"I don't know how I'm making you nervous. I was the one on my knees," Carmilla chuckled, caressing Laura's cheek and sighing contently, "Are you aware that you are the most attractive person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing?"  
"You've always made me nervous," Laura giggled at the memories of the countless times Carmilla made her heart race or her palms sweat. She could barely look her in the eye sometimes. And Laura made her nervous? It was borderline impossible for her to believe, "I'm pretty sure there have been much more beautiful people on this earth than me."  
She absentmindedly traced a pattern against Carmilla's side, not paying any attention to what she was doing.  
God dammit here she goes with this again!  
Carmilla's humming started lightly, not enough for her words to fall flat while she spoke.  
"Believe it, Cupcake, because I meant it. Trust me, I wouldn't have proposed or accepted your proposal if I really didn't believe it...." She pecked Laura on her cheek, "I swear to God, you better stop that before I end up on my knees again."  
Although, even if she did (which she might), Carm actually wouldn't have minded if Laura kept going.  
"...Are you asking me or telling me Kitty?" Laura's demeanor changed yet again.  
She was freaking herself out with the sudden changes in tone, so she was damn sure that Carmilla was feeling it too. But she kept going anyway, now fully aware of her actions. Did she care? No. Because Carmilla's final growl ended with her pouncing on Laura, pinning her hand flat against the desk.  
"Whoa!" Laura couldn't control the laugh that followed. It was filled with so much lust that even she got chills from it.  
"In case you can't tell, that was me telling you," Carm bent to Laura's ear, "Now, hush and let me finish what I started." She husked, letting her hand slide to the last remaining piece of clothing her fiancé had left. She took Laura's ear between her teeth and pulled lightly before letting go to say one more husky comment, "Buckle up, Creampuff."  
Laura could have said and done many things. She could've...but she didn’t...she really couldn't. Carmilla being assertive was too much of a turn on. So, she did as she was told. Her body starting to bend against the flames.  
Carm's head dipped slightly to get a good angle on Laura's neck, starting a strike there. While doing so, she rubbed Laura through her underwear, smirking at the small gasps and moans she was able to pull from her fiancé.  
"Hm... getting a bit excited there Laur?" Carm chuckled darkly before continuing slightly rougher.  
I am most certainly not okay!  
"I am fantastic." She breathed, a hand curling softly in Carmilla's curls. Her eyes low and full of desire and lust, her body shaking, her toes threatening to curl.  
Point Hollis. I can't believe this is who I'm marrying.  
She smirked against Laura's neck again, pulling the smaller girl's underwear slowly down her legs same as before, making sure to touch every piece of skin along the way. She went to Laura's ear to play with the lobe again.  
"You sure about that?" She rasped, releasing it.  
Her skin burned where Carmilla touched her, wanting more and more of it, "No, I am not."  
"That's what I thought. Now, try to be quiet, your dad is only on the couch and these walls aren't exactly thick. Don't want to be caught twice in one day, do we?" Carm smirked as she inserted a finger into Laura as she spoke.  
"Holllyyyy hu-" Laura's words caught in her throat as her back arched on contact. She absentmindedly tightened her fingers in those black curls, her face finding a home in the crook of Carmilla's neck.  
"Doesn't answer my question Cutie." Carm teased, picking up the pace.  
If she opened her mouth, she would wake her father for sure. She could feel her hands shaking as she struggled to form words. Finally accepting that no sound that came out of her mouth would deem safe for either of them, she simply nodded her head vigorously.  
"Glad to see you agree Creampuff." Carm decided that maybe Laura deserved a reward for actually managing to answer her question So, she slowed her pace- adding another finger- and then proceeded to go faster and harder than she was before. Making sure to tease her sweet spot every now and then.  
(Sweet spot lol...I'm sorry, carry on.)  
If I keep going like this, she won't be able to keep quiet for much longer.  
Feeling herself getting closer and closer, she used the last bit of resolve she had to try to get back at Carm, using a move Carmilla hadn't done in a while. As soon as the time came, she sank her teeth into Carmilla's neck, muffling the scream she wanted so desperately to let go.  
The intake of breath Carmilla took was so sharp that it was a wonder how her throat wasn't cut from the inside out. If Laura was trying to turn her on beyond repair, it worked REALLY well. However, even though she had paused her movements for a second out of shock, she came to her senses (for the most part) and continued to please Laura at an impossible speed; taking her thumb and rubbing small circles around Laura's clit, knowing that in an incredibly short amount of time that Laura would let go.  
"When you're ready love..." She encouraged, practically panting, Laura's teeth still plunged in her throat.  
She tried to hold on as best she could, but she just couldn't anymore. Seconds later, a clench of her muscles, and she released. Still attached to Carmilla, she moaned as loud as she could allow herself. Her body shook as she rode her way down. When she was calm enough, she used her tongue to soothe the reddened skin where her teeth were. Never moving from her spot, Laura chuckled lightly at herself at what just happened.  
"I thought you were the one with the fangs."  
"Your teeth are sharper than I imagined," Carm chuckled lowly as she cleaned her fingers to hold on to Laura's cheek, "You all good, Mrs. Hollis? Your legs are still shaking a little." Carm chuckled again.  
"You see what you do to me!" Laura laughed again.  
"We obviously have big effects," Carm smirked and pecked Laura's lips, adding a wink for good measure, "We better get dressed before Sherman wakes up and goes on a cupcake hunt."  
"Let's hope he doesn't find it." Laura held on to Carmilla's waist as she slid off the desk, making sure her knees were stable enough to hold her. Satisfied with only a slight shake, she dressed herself again...with the constant watch of her fiancé.  
"Is your neck okay?" Laura asked, finally dressed.  
“Hmm huh? Oh, right, my neck is completely fine. Not even a sting. Nothing like that bite I gave you a few years ago," Carm searched the office for her shirt and ended up finding it across the other side of the room, "Got a bit excited there huh, cutie?" Carmilla teased as she slipped the shirt over her head.  
"Oh, shut up." Laura kept fidgeting with her clothes, wanting to be sure she looked like she did before her dad decided to take a grandpa nap, too lazy to put his cup on the table.  
"Oh, Laur, your hair is still a bit," Carm stepped forward to fix it a little...and, no, it was not an excuse to play with her fiancé's hair, "There, that's better. Really don't feel like getting sprayed today." Carm smiled.  
"Is there ever a day to want to get sprayed?" Laura giggled, shaking her hair out a bit for extra measure.  
"That's true," Carm chuckled. She reached for Laura's hand and intertwined their fingers, "So, if he asks, what are we going to tell Sherman we were doing while he was sleeping?"  
"Watching how long it takes for his cup topple over? Placed bets," Laura shrugged, hoping this was suitable answer. It's better than 'oh yeah, we just relived memories on the redwood'.  
"That could work. Did you want to win the bet?" Carm swung their hands back and forth as she made her way slowly to the office door.  
"Well, he did tell me to redeem myself." Laura smirked to herself, feeling as if she'd already won.  
"I'm not giving you more than ten dollars," Carm had to hold back laughter at the fake hurt look Laura gave her. Once she reached the door with Laura beside her, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Okay, maybe twenty." She smiled at the grin she received as she opened the door as quietly as she could.  
"I would've settled for five, but thanks." Laura chuckled as they snuck into the living room. She felt weird sneaking around her own house like she was kid sneaking her girlfriend out past curfew. Peeking around the corner, she noticed that Sherman had yet to move. So, she sat in Carm's lap in a chair on the other side of the room, pretending to watch him intensely.


	12. Lunch Date

Sherman let out one last snore before stirring and sitting up, dropping the mug of iced coffee on the carpet in the process. Carm pretended to act frustrated as Laura did a little dance in her lap.

"I shouldn't give him so much credit." Carm shook her head in fake disappointment as she handed Laura a 20-dollar bill- who looked at her with a smug smile.  
"And that is POINT HOLLIS," Laura snatched playfully snatched the money out of Carmilla's hands, leaning back against her, "Thanks for the lack of coordination Dad. Came in handy this time."  
Carmilla rolled her eyes but had to hide half of her face behind Laura's shoulder. She had to grin to suppress the laughter at Sherman's confused puppy face.  
"I'm sorry girls, what are you talking about?"  
"Oh, just a little game called REDEMPTION! Great advice Dad!" Laura pumped a fist in the air. Maybe she was overdoing it. But, was there ever a time where she didn't?  
"That's the Laura way of saying we bet on whether or not you'd spill your drink when you woke up. Unfortunately, I was kind enough to think you had better composure," Carmilla rolled her eyes yet again. Laura was having way too much fun with this; but she didn't mind. She couldn't help but find her adorable through it all.  
"Keep that up and you're going to be the one cleaning the carpet Cupcake." Carm kept the playfulness of her voice but kept most of it serious.  
Laura stopped bouncing immediately to turn on Carmilla, her smile brighter than ever.  
I'' give her the 20 bucks back later.  
This game was actually really fun...even if she didn't really win anything, "Hey! I won the bet! No fair!"  
"All the more reason why you should clean it. Consider it your prize." Carm smirked. She knew Laura knew she was kidding. They all knew that Sherman would probably try to beat them to it; but, Carm wasn't going to let him.  
"Well, you lost; so, why can't you clean it," Laura's playful whine would probably be more amusing to Carmilla if this situation were real. But she knew that one of them would have to clean it up eventually, "Rock, paper, scissors for it? And NO, you cannot always choose scissors!" Her eyes went wide as she remembered her father was still in the room.  
"Disregard, Dad!"  
"Hmm...alright. Sounds fair. On three or after three?" Carmilla held up her hand in starting position.  
"On three of course." Laura mimicked her girlfriend's position.  
Sherman watched on with amusement as the two girls had (fake) determined looks on their faces.  
"Alright, here we go. Rock, paper, scissors" Carm and Laura called out at the same time.  
Carmilla had to hold back her laughter as she changed her hand from rock to scissors.  
Laura could not believe the way things were going for her today. First an engagement, then her mother, sex while her father was within earshot; and now here she sat, scissor to scissor with her girlfriend, and her dad in view of it all.  
"CARMILLA!"  
At that, Carmilla lost it. She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, laughing until tears nearly fell from her eyes.  
"Round 2," She asked, giving Laura an innocent look, "I promise I won't do scissors this time. Cross my heart."  
I'm not doing scissors again. Laura would spray me for her dad.  
Sherman continued to stare from the other couch, still amused; and, not understanding why Laura was so worked up over scissors.  
(Poor Sherman lmao)  
"No, no, no, no, no! I know you'll do it again! I'll clean it." Laura struggled helplessly against Carmilla's grasp, which tightened the more she tried to get away. She tried her best not to join in Carmilla's infectious laughter, biting the inside of her jaw.  
"Let me go. I'm trying to be mad at you." No hint that she meant any of what she just said.  
Don't let go.  
Carmilla continued to laugh lightly as she gave a kiss to Laura's neck, "No, I'll clean it in a bit. I want to sit here with you in my lap while we talk to Sherman,"  
She pulled Laura closer and kissed her neck again, saying with more meaning than she meant to, "I'm never letting you go."  
Sherman was still trying to figure out why Laura was so fussy over scissors.  
"Never really wanted you to," Laura smiled, turning to see her father's perplexed expression. She guessed he had been left in the dark long enough. A little shade wouldn't kill him, "It's an inside joke, the scissors. Lesbians can be very dangerous...with scissors."  
(hehehe)  
Carmilla almost had a laughing fit. She had to bury her face into Laura's back as she let out a scoff- choking on her own cackles. She lifted her head, clearing her throat before joining the conversation.  
"Yes, that's true. Lesbians are...very dangerous with...scissors," Carm had to take deep breaths to keep her laughter at bay. She scooted out from under Laura, releasing her, "I'll just go grab something to clean the carpet while you two chat."  
She stayed as composed as she could before walking out of the room to grab some cleaning products from under the kitchen sink. That doesn't mean her composure lasted. Using a tea towel to muffle them, Carmilla let go of all the laughs she nearly choked on.  
(I didn't know there were specific towels for tea, but it sounds fancy and I dig how that sounds! Courtesy of Seth!)  
Carmilla Ariah Hollis, you did not!  
Laura sat quietly, watching her father watching her. It was weird...not at all a comfortable silence. There was enough tension in the air to choke on.  
"So, scissors huh?" Sherman played with the now empty cup in his hands.  
"Yup..." Laura nodded back.  
"Do I... really want to know what scissors means?" Sherman stopped to stare at his daughter again.  
"Nope." Laura replied hastily, not wanting him to ask any more questions.  
Please, ask nothing else!  
"Enough said." He nodded.  
Thank God!  
Once Carmilla had calmed down enough to return to clean the carpet- and once she dabbed water on her face to calm the redness- she came back and did as she said she would. She cleaned the carpet so well that one would assume it was brand new. Putting the cleaning products off to the side, she went back to her original position with Laura.  
"So, Sherman, do you think Bob would like to come to the wedding?" She asked, trying to break the obvious tension in the room.  
Laura's attention was now fully on the wedding. They had to tell their friends. Somebody had to tell Danny. Maybe Kirsch would tell her. But, did her dad still keep in touch with Bob? Last time she had heard about him, poor thing was being chased with pitchforks.  
"Well, I'm sure, if I asked, he would love to come." He smiled, glad to hear of his dear friend. Never guessed his best friend would be a giant.  
Carmilla smiled, happy to be talking about hers and Laura's wedding, "Great! Maybe with Bob there Clifford won't feel so giant."  
"Caaarrmmm..." Laura nudged her.  
"What? I'm not wrong." She held up her hands up with a shrug.  
"Yeah, but you don't have to say it." Laura whispered with a look.  
"Alright, I won't say anything about the giant beanstalk," Carmilla rolled her eyes, poking Laura's side, "Any idea on who you want to call first?"  
Laura thought that answer wouldn't be more obvious. Who else would she call first? How could she not call them first? They were her best friends, "Laf and Perry of course!"  
"Let me guess, those two share a phone, live together, and Laf still hasn't admitted their very obvious feelings?" Carm quirked an eyebrow, talking like a know-it-all.  
"All I know is that things have changed. That's all Laf will tell me. So, I guess we'll find out when they get here," Laura shrugged. She had hope that Laf had finally told Perry; but she wasn't sure.  
"Want to invite them over now? They don't live that far off; it shouldn't be that much trouble. That is if Sherman doesn't mind some extra company for an hour or two." Carmilla exchanged looks between Laura and Sherman suggestively.  
"That'd be great! Who's going to tell them when they get here?" Laura blasted off with so many questions that her brain could barely keep up with her tongue. Questions from 'who's telling' to 'what to say' to 'how to say it'. If there was a question to ask, Laura asked it. If there wasn't a question to ask, she asked it anyway. Carmilla missed so many of them from simply staring at Laura's mouth moving. How could a human talk so fast?  
Eventually, Sherman had to cut in, "Okay, kiddo, breathe! It'll come when it comes. Just call them before the wedding gets here!"  
Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle at Sherman's teasing. She had been telling Laura the same thing about her rants for years, but soon gave up once she had to admit how adorable it was.  
"How about you call them over and I can go make some lunch for their visit?"  
"Lunch...lunch is good." Laura blushed as she took a deep breath. Rambling isn't as easy on the throat as it may look.  
"Alright then. Don't talk Sherman's ear off while I'm in the kitchen." Carm kissed Laura's cheek with a wink before getting up, grabbing the cleaning supplies on her way to the kitchen. She decided to go with sandwiches, chicken pies, and chili chips for lunch.  
(First of all, this is Seth bringing up his cooking skills again! Second, for those of us who are confused, chicken pies as in chicken pot pies and chips as in fries!  
Yes, I forgot that you aren't British, be thankful I haven't called potato chips crisps yet!)  
"So... I should probably call them, right?" Laura smiled at her dad before giggling to herself, "I'm getting married."  
"Your mother would be so proud of you...she's said so." Sherman's smile was bright, brighter than ever.  
Laura was taken back, eyes wide, at her father's words, "She told you she was here? How-"  
Sherman stopped her with a hand before the rant could start again.  
"Calm down before you run out of words for Laf and Perry. Your mother visits me quite often in my dreams. My nap was very nice. She loved that she got to touch you again." Tears began to form in his eyes.  
"Why doesn't she visit me as clearly as she does for you?" She couldn't help but ask. Why did it take her so long to reach out? Did she not want to? Could she not?  
"Because you can live without her...I can't," Sherman wiped at his own tears. Quickly composing himself, he nodded towards the phone, "Go on. Call your friends."  
Laura gave a single chuckle before dialing the number. As soon as she heard that familiar 'frosh', any tear she had was gone. After a bit of small talk, she asked them if they would come over with Perry for lunch. A few nods and hums of approval, she hung up.  
"10 minutes."  
The sandwiches were filled, the pies were baking in the oven, and the chips were frying. Carmilla was making the spices for the chips when she heard '10 minutes' come from the living room.  
"Did you want to go grab some beer from the store really quick; or did you want me to get it Cupcake?" She called, adding some chili powder to the spice.  
(See what I mean?  
Ana, not the time...  
Hush you!  
No.  
Ugh!)  
"I'll go," Laura grabbed the keys from the counter, turning to her father, "Dad, will you be okay with Carmilla; or, would you rather come with me?"  
Sherman stood from his seat on the chair. "No, baby girl, go ahead. It won't take you long I'm sure. I’ll help Carmilla with...something." He kissed her forehead before heading towards the kitchen.  
Laura nodded and called out to them as she walked out the door, "I love you two!"  
As soon as she was in her car, she turned to her favorite station and headed for the nearest liquor store. Grabbing her wallet from the glove compartment, she ran inside and grabbed the beer she knew Carmilla and Laf both liked. Knowing Perry wouldn't drink it, she grabbed a bottle of red wine as well. Being sure to show the cashier her ID- because there was no way she could be over 21- she paid and rushed back to the car. Once inside, her phone rang.  
"Hey, Hollis."  
"Danny?"  
*******  
"Alright Sherman, I don't need help with much. But I guess you could make some vegetables to go with the pies? And, if you could, grab the cheese from the fridge. That'd be great." Carmilla gave Sherman instructions while she continued to mix in the spices to cover the chips with. Sherman gave her a playful salute as he started moving around the kitchen, handing her the cheese and preparing vegetables.  
"You're marrying my daughter," He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "You know, back in that library all those years ago, I never would have thought that anything like this would happen. You two proposing to each other, us sitting down eating dinners, making meals in the kitchen...but it's happening."  
"Yeah, I didn't think so either. We were having so many problems, what with my mother; and, she blamed herself so much. But we've made it to a place I've never thought imaginable. I've pinched myself so many times; and, I'm still surprised this isn't some absurd dream." Carm laughed, her smile getting bigger by the minute...  
"We've changed a lot in these few years; and, for all of that, I have to thank Laura. I wouldn't even be who I am right now if not for her." She pulled the fries from the searing hot oil and began to season them with the spices, a dopey grin on her face that only Laura could've brought out of her.  
********  
"Glad to see you haven't forgotten about me."  
Laura sat in her car, frozen, listening to the voice on the other end of her phone. A voice she hadn't heard in so long.  
"I could never, Danny...Although I was convinced that Bob had, you know, eaten you. All of that aside, how are you? Have you talked to Laf or Perry? What about Kirsch? What-" She heard the chuckle on the other end and nearly slapped herself for rambling.  
"Jeez, get a grip Hollis. Glad that hasn't changed. And, I'm good. I check on Kirsch occasionally. That's how I got your number. He said had a surprise for you. I knew it wasn't your birthday; so, I figured it had to be something else right?"  
Laura looked at the ring on her finger, more nervous than ever. Kirsch didn't know yet; so, what was her surprise? Worst of all, what if Danny already knew?  
"Come to my house. Right now. I'll explain then. You know where Laf and Perry live, don't you? We don't stay too far off. Bring Kirsch." She twisted the band in between her fingers for comfort.  
"I don't. But Kirsch will tell me the way.... Hey, Laura? Are you still with Drusilla?"  
Laura could hear the change in tone. Was she still not over this, "Yes. She'll be there. Will you be?"  
She could feel herself being thrown back to her years at Silas. In the beginning, she thought something with Danny was possible. But it was clear that Danny was too protective; and, the last thing Laura needed in college was a second father. It was worse once Carmilla came in the picture. But Danny was still there. Danny would've done anything for Laura, even if Carmilla was involved. Let's hope that didn't change. This was important...and Laura wanted Danny there.  
There was silence before a deep sigh, "See you in a few Hollis."  
******  
"Carmilla, that smile is so unfitted to your demeanor that it's actually frightening." Sherman joked.  
Carmilla laughed along as she melted some cheese on top of the fries. By the time they had finished making the food, setting up the dining room, and chatting- because, you chat with Papa Hollis- Carm was sure that Laura wasn't too far away. She sat with Sherman at the dining table; tapping her fingers against the it while she waited for Laura to walk through the door to prepare for their guests to arrive.  
Hope everyone likes chicken pie and my chili cheese fries as much as Laura does.  
(I'm hungry...thanks a lot Seth!)  
Rushing home as quickly as she could without getting the attention of any cops, Laura rushed out of the car with her purchase. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Once she opened the door, she caught the whiff of one of the most delectable meals Carmilla had ever made her. She smiled as she walked into the dining room.  
"I didn't think I could love you more." She kissed Carm's hair as she went to put the beers in the fridge. Her anxiety was through the roof; and she thanked her lucky stars that Carmilla no longer had advanced hearing. She returned to the dining room to join her father and Carmilla. She felt instantly better looking at Carmilla smile.  
God, I love that smile.  
Carm noticed that Laura looked slightly calmer when she sat down than she had when she first walked in. Carm smiled genuinely, but she still had concern in her eyes.  
"Everything go alright at the st-" Carmilla was cut off by the sound of the door opening- the knock it usually required before entering someone's home absent- and she knew that the ginger twins had arrived.  
"You know, we aren't at Silas anymore. You realize that knocking and permission is required before you waltz in, right?" Tone slightly annoyed, but she tried not to sound too harsh towards the couple. But they'd done this too many times in the past!  
Lafontaine didn't even attempt to be offended. They didn't make any emotion actually...which would be okay in normality. In fact, neither did Perry. Both looked rather...scared.  
"Hey." Laf didn't move.  
Nobody moved. Except Laura, who stood automatically. Were they scared of Carmilla? After all these years, her voice of all things she could've done to them in the past scared them?  
"Guys? What is it?" As soon as she asked, her face fell.  
Kirsch stepped in, accompanied by Danny. Laura's eyes widened as her anxiety returned. She forgot to warn Carmilla that Danny was coming. Turning, she saw her fiancé's face shift promptly and aim in Laura's direction.  
Oops.  
"What in the frilly hell?" Her tone was...not angry per se. More like a frustrated curiosity kind of tone.  
She stood from her seat, her face set in a disbelieved and irritated look. Really, she knew she shouldn't be angry; and she wasn't. She was just frustrated that Laura didn't tell her Danny was coming, "Is this what you were so nervous about?"   
Sherman, noticing Carmilla's body language, stood and placed his hands on her shoulders just in case she decided to lunge. Not really the best thing to do. Even if he was sure Carmilla wouldn't hurt Laura, the safety of everyone else was still a major concern.  
"...Yes..." Laura winced at the look on Carmilla's face. It scared her. She hadn't seen it in years. She didn't mean to not tell Carmilla. She was more nervous about the news than anything else.  
"She called when I left the liquor store. I was so nervous about everything else that I forgot to mention it. I'm so sorry. I should've asked first," Laura wanted to touch Carmilla's shoulder, but feared what reaction she'd get. So, she stood stock still, "I'm sorry."  
"Well, she's here anyway; so, it saves me a trip to find her I guess." Carmilla sighed, still a little frustrated that Laura didn't text her as soon as she hung up the phone. But she knew that Laura would have been freaking out the entire time she was getting home.  
Running a hand through her hair, she gave a nod to Sherman that she was okay- who took his hands away on cue. She softened her expression, stepping closer to Laura and bringing her to her body for a hug. She didn't like the idea that she was scaring the person she loved most. She kissed the side of Laura's head, stroking her hair, letting her know all was forgiven.  
"I'm sorry too. Danny is like family to you; so, I shouldn't get mad that she's here...even if you didn't tell me," She whispered in her ear. Placing one last kiss on her temple before releasing her, "We better get everyone seated. I don't want those chili cheese fries to get cold."  
With one last smile to Laura, she turned to her guests.  
"Welcome to our home. I made us some lunch and Laura has provided the drinks. Touch anything I tell you not to and I will wring your necks...I haven't forgotten how." She threatened lightly before returning to her spot at the table with Sherman.  
Laura instantly missed the contact but was happy Carmilla wasn't mad at her. She took the time to hug each of her friends.  
"You didn't say anything about my laser eye! She didn't say anything about-. I- got a laser eye." Laf looked from Laura to Perry and back again.  
The tension was finally gone. At least, Laura hoped.  
"It's a cool laser eye, Laf. Are you going to make me bring it up every time I see you from now on? She chuckled.  
"Every time. Come, let's go have a seat." Perry grabbed Lafontaine's hand, dragging them along.  
Laf turned to Laura and mouthed 'Things changed!' with a wink. Laura smiled brightly, glad the two finally got together. As she turned to Kirsch, she was greeted with a bone crushing hug.  
"It's good to see you little hottie." Kirsch's arms were like anacondas. That hadn't changed.  
"Oof- it's, uh, good to see you too Big Guy... but...I would like...my lungs back." Laura drew in a big breath as Kirsch released her for the dining room. Just as quickly as she recovered, she was smothered again. This time being lifted into the air by another pair of giant arms.  
"You don't know how good it is to see you." Danny spun Laura in such a circle that it could've started a tornado.  
"Danny! Put me down!" Laura trilled. Danny did as she was told but didn't release her.  
"Sorry. I got these powers under control.... I just missed you Hollis." Danny was happy. Laura couldn't not be happy about it.  
"I missed you too. Come on, let's go eat before you crush my stomach." She took her place beside Carmilla, taking her hand.  
"Thank you," She said quietly for only Carmilla to hear, "For everything."  
'No problem' Carm mouthed, giving Laura a wink before turning to Kirsch.  
"If you call her 'hottie' one more time, I'll throw you into the next country." Carm glared, causing Kirsch to shake in fear, which she laughed at. When she felt a nudge against her side from Laura, she stopped, "I'm just kidding man puppy. Just try to refrain from it, okay?"  
Kirsch nodded vigorously, going back to his over excited state in a snap. "Sure, Carmilla. I'll give it a shot." He exclaimed before taking a sandwich and chowing down.  
"So, Baby Fangs, how're you handling the vampire life?" She turned her attention to Danny.  
"Don't really think it counts as 'Baby Fangs' after what- 3 years? It's going well, though. I've got my hunger down packed. Took a few pages out of your book with the whole 'milk cartoon' thing. Everything's going well. How're things here?" Danny put a fry in her mouth, obviously refraining from moaning in satisfaction.  
(....)  
Yeah, no. There's no way anybody could NOT like these... well, at least I can't. Carmilla's fries are the best!  
Laura was glad Danny and Carmilla were at least trying to get along. Hopefully there was no feelings left for her in Danny's heart. She had hoped Danny and Kirsch had something. She had heard nothing of it nor the opposite, so she didn't ask.  
"Hey, at least it isn't 'Mistress of the Snark' like you so affectionately called me." Carm laughed, surprised Danny actually laughed along.  
Maybe this won't be so bad.  
"But things are going really well over here," Carm looked over at Laura, love in her eyes, "Perfect actually."  
She smiled, taking a sip of her beer and trying to ignore the 'aww' that surrounded the table. But she couldn't ignore the grin on Laura's face.  
Blushing, Laura ducked her head, hiding her smile in her hair. Thing were perfect, better even. If there was a word better than perfect, it wasn't in her vocabulary and she didn't care. It was in her heart and that was enough. Trying to compose herself, Laura stuffed some fries in her mouth and stared at Carmilla's hand.  
Carmilla saw that, the way Laura's gaze fell to the rings on their fingers. She smiled. Looking around the table, seeing everyone eating and having conversations like not a day had passed was a nice sight for her. But there was something that needed to be done. Seeing as everyone was distracted enough, she turned to Laura and leaned towards her.  
"You want to tell?" She whispered, already feeling excited.  
Laura smiled, bubbling with the secret she was nearly spilling over to tell. She was marrying THE Carmilla Karnstein. The best thing that ever became of her. Her life dressed in leather pants, sarcasm, and raven hair. She'd scream it to the heavens if she could. Her mother would probably hear it. Looking into those beautiful eyes, she nodded in confirmation.  
"Together?"  
Carmilla involuntarily did her lip biting smirk and grabbed Laura's hand, their fingers intertwining instantly, "Together."  
She kissed Laura on the forehead before the two of them stood at their seats, clinking their beers together to get everyone's attention.  
"So, while this has been nice, we obviously didn't invite you all here to eat up all our food and friendly catch up sessions..." She trialed off and to turned to Laura.  
"First of all, we'd just like to say that we've missed all of you...even those who live so close and still can't see...we'll work on it," Laura smiled at Laf and Perry before continuing, "And all of you have been a big part of our lives. We couldn't be here without all of you..." She looked at the faces around her. This was her family. Turning to Carmilla, " So, we have an announcement."  
"Together." She whispered to Carmilla.  
Carm nodded in agreement, "Well, Laura and I..."  
"Are getting married." Laura's and Carmilla's smiles combined was probably the murder of the sun.  
Too many things happened at once. Screams, a loud popping sound, champagne flying from God knows where, and Perry shrieking at the mess. Laura gasped as Kirsch and Laf stood with champagne bottles resting in front of them, Kirsch handing Laf five bucks. Then, Danny, who hadn't move or stopped staring at Laura. She ignored the look and continued to celebrate while Perry scurried around to clean up the champagne. Sherman stealthy took both bottles and flew for his room, getting chased by Kirsch along the way.  
"Well that went well." Laura giggled.  
"This is the family we went with. We must be crazy," Carm shook her head, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Being able to say that her and Laura were getting married sent what felt like constant bursts of happiness throughout her. She continued to laugh at everyone's antics until she noticed that, amongst everything, Danny hadn't moved, and she didn't look exactly...impressed. Her eyebrows creased together as she decided to check it out, "Hey, Lawrence! Are you alright there?"  
Please don't ruin it. Please don't ruin it.  
Laura pleaded in her head that Danny didn't blow a gasket or try to attack. Carmilla wasn't a vampire anymore and the last thing she wanted was to krav maga her way into the situation if it arose.  
Carmilla kept her face skeptical. She knew that Danny had a thing for Laura, but it was damn obvious that she had something for Kirsch. She also thought it was evident Laura would only be with her, so she was confused why Danny looked like the announcement of the engagement was the last thing she wanted to hear. She shrugged it off in her mind. She wasn't going to let Danny ruin the excitement.  
Carm slung an arm over Laura's shoulder and pulled her closer, "What do you say we grab these beers and chili fries and move this party to the couch to be more...comfortable?"  
"To the couch!" Laura announced quietly, playfully. Her laughs immediate as she grabbed her plate and drink, running for the living room, "Gotta be quicker than that, Hollis!"  
"Oh, come on! You always give yourself a head start!" Carm laughed as she chased her fiancé to the couch, grabbing her own drink and a few pies on her way. When she got there, she placed her lunch on the coffee table before she pounced on top of Laura.  
"Even if you got here first, I'm liking this position." Carmilla smirked.  
Laura trilled a laugh, wrapping her arms securely around Carmilla. Her joy with this woman was unmatched and undefined, "Good, get used to it kitty."  
Carm bit her lip at the nickname, leaning down, "Oh, trust me, I already am."  
She let go of her lip in favor of Laura's, kissing her before taking her bottom lip between her teeth- one hand keeping her up on the armrest, the other running along Laura's waist.  
"Mmm mmm...whoa there, lady killer," Laura reluctantly removed herself from Carmilla's lips. Too many eyes were roaming, especially her father's, "Pg-13 version of our happily ever after."  
Carm scrunched her face in annoyance, giving Laura another peck on the lips. "Pg-13, how incredibly dull," She sighed as she sat up, but pulled Laura into her lap, still wanting her to be close. She rested her chin on her fiancé's shoulder, "You can call the others over. I frankly want to be here alone with you; so, I am not going to encourage them."  
Laura twisted Carmilla's hair around her finger, relaxing against her. A peace she always enjoyed filling her, "They'll find us eventually...especially Laf."  
Carmilla groaned, leaning further into Laura's neck, "No. There is already way too much room for Laf."  
She decided- while no one was in the room- some teasing wouldn't hurt. So, she pressed soft, and then mildly rough, kisses along Laura's neck.  
Laura smiled softly at Carmilla's lips on her skin. It wasn't fair and she couldn't handle much of it for long before she'd want to kick everyone out, even her own father.  
"You...are such...a tease."  
"Guilty as charged, Cupcake," Carm added a few bites into the mix, "Sure you don't want to call everyone?"  
"Mmm...Continue...or...screw with you? Hmm...whatever will I do," Laura grinned devilishly, "Guys! Party in the living room!" She chuckled at the groan from her girl, "Hey, you have me to yourself all night."  
"Whatever you say, love," Carm said sarcastically with an eye roll. While it was nice to have everyone here and see Laura so happy, she was starting to find their presence very annoying and disruptive, "They better not break anything. And it better be ALL night. You still have to make up for the surprise visitors."  
"You say that like I would disagree..." Laura pecked Carm on the cheek, "Besides, you'll be the first one down kitty."  
Carmilla had to pause for a second before she responded. She was a little too busy biting her lip. She swore that nickname would be her 3rd death.  
"Hm... Are you sure about that?" A slight husk underlined her tone as she rubbed her cheek against Laura's, "That seems like something we're going to have to discuss later."  
"Discuss or prove?" Laura whispered as her friends, and Sherman, came stampeding in. Laf immediately turned on some music, dancing like an idiot with Perry and Kirsch. Sherman did the most embarrassing dance only a father could, calling out for Laura to join them, "I guess we shall see kitty."  
Joining her father, Laura laughed and spun and dipped with no worry. She was among her people. Turning, she saw Carm watching her in silent awe and amusement. Quickly, before there could be any argument, she pulled Carmilla up, lacing their fingers together.  
"It's your party too Hollis and you'll dance when I say so." She whispered in the taller girl's ear as she held her from behind.  
Carm shook her head, turning in Laura's arms to face her, "Party like it's 1698?"  
"Okay." Laura lay her forehead against Carm's.  
Carmilla brought one of their intertwined up, moving the other to Laura's waist. Pulling their bodies together, they started waltzing around the room- dodging the others who were dancing like they had been drinking too much at the night club. Excluding Sherman...who was just dancing like a dad...which was equally as bad.  
"You still got it, Countess Karnstein." Laura giggled as they maneuvered around the room, nearly forgetting the others were there if it weren't for the occasional ducking.  
"And you seem to remember everything very well...All except one thing," Carm leaned into Laura's ear and whispered, "It's Countess Hollis now."  
"Mmmm....I like the sound of that," Laura giggled. Then, she had got a thought, "Does that mean I'm marrying royalty? Does that...does that make me royalty?"  
"As far as history is concerned, Countess Karnstein died centuries ago; so, technically, no. But, if it makes you feel any better, you'll always be royalty to me and I'll you as such."  
"Hey, according to Laura Eileen Hollis, Countess Karnstein is still alive and just as royal as anyone," Laura shook her head at the absurd statement. She didn't think of Carmilla ever being dead. Carmilla never died, she was just reborn, "And you wear that crown so beautifully."  
"You didn't get Countess Karnstein though. You got Carmilla Karnstein, and I'm not wearing a crown...no idea where you got that from." Carmilla was so far into her world with Laura that she couldn't see or hear Laf and Sherman gagging and making faces at them.  
"Can't you just let me give you a compliment?" Laura rolled her eyes playfully.  
"I will let you when you let me Cupcake." Carm shot back with a smirk, still oblivious to the rest of the guests. Who were apparently dying on the floor at the sight of the newly engaged couple…  
"Fine, go ahead." Laura 's attention was completely on the eyes of the love in front of her.  
"In the centuries upon centuries that I've been on this earth, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and will ever meet. A minute with you is better than the years I could spend with anyone else; and, to be able to say that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you is something that I'll never get sick of." Carmilla smiled at the happy tears caught in Laura's eyes. If that wasn't a compliment, she didn't know what was.  
"Aww Carmmmm...." Laura pulled her close against her chest, marveling in the words, "But, the most beautiful person, are you serious?"  
"Hey, you said you would accept it!" Carm tried her best to mimic one of Laura's pouts, but she wasn't sure how good it was.  
"Aww...fine. I won't argue with that face. Thank you, Carm." Laura kissed her forehead.  
"You're very welcome, cutie." Carmilla nodded once, slowly, as if it was a formal bow.  
It was at this moment that she heard Laf.  
"You two are so in love that it's sickening...and causing me cavities. If I knew I was going to have to see this, I would've asked the dean to scoop out my other eye." They groaned, earning a loud 'Lafontaine!' from Perry with a nudge to add.  
Laura laughed and just kept her eyes on the woman in front of her. Everything she was, everything she is, was because of Carm; and she didn't care how many cavities anybody got. The two just held on to each other, looking into the other's eyes while they smiled. They stayed like that until Sherman snapped his fingers in front of them, pulling them out of their love-induced trance.  
"While you two are in the honeymoon phase and all that, we are still here. So, let's eat food and chat, shall we?" He suggested, waving his arms around. Which is obviously where Laura gets it from when she tries to make a point.  
Carmilla agreed silently, kissing Laura's hair as she pulled them both back to the couch. She wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, getting her as close as she could, "So, Laf, Perry...anything new going on in your lives?"  
Laura listened intently to Laf discuss the creation of their precious laser eye and how they and Perry decided to go on a trip to Martha's Vineyard soon. She nearly missed when they said, "It's our 6-month anniversary."  
If Carmilla had a drink, she would have spit it out. But she kept her reaction to a purse of her lips, widened eyes, and a few nods of her head, "6 months together huh? And you're spending it with us? Guys, that's really good for you . I thought that you didn't have to guts to spill to Betty Crocker, Mad Scientist."  
"Well, it's a very important day for you too; we'd always be here. But we're leaving later for the trip." Perry smiled, leaning against Laf.  
They looked so happy, happier than ever. The years had been good to them. And Laf finally admitting their feelings was huge. It was a good day. So much so that even Danny had cleared up a bit, arm wrestling with Kirsch on the floor.  
"Well, congratulations on the six months; and, thank you for coming over. This is obviously a big day for all of us; so, I'm sure that Laura is absolutely ecstatic that you're all here...."  
When Carm felt Laura's elbow nudge her side, she knew she was being too indifferent in Laura's eyes, "And I am also happy that you're all here to celebrate with us."  
She had to chuckle at Danny's shocked expression. It was priceless.  
I should've taken a picture.  
"Yes, you too Clifford."  
As coaxed as Carmilla was, Laura was proud of her. She knew deep down that Carmilla really did like their friends...okay, maybe not as much as Laura, but, nevertheless. It was good to see everyone getting along for once.  
"I-well...That's-that's very nice of you to say Carmilla. Thank you." Danny stuttered, obviously taken aback by the niceness.  
Carm gave her a nod and a small smile, "No problem. Don't get used to it."  
Danny and Carmilla exchanged a small laugh and some nods, putting the past behind them.  
"So, since we're already talking, anything going on with you other than vampirism Xena?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Just normal eat, drink, live; ya know?" Danny shrugged. Her reaction was average, but it was quick. Laura figured Danny was living a full life. Hopefully, the Amazonian was just playing coy.  
"Really? No traveling? Not visiting anybody?" Carmilla pushed. Knowing Lawrence as long as Carmilla had was enough for her to know Danny was hiding something.  
"Nope. Nobody except Kirsch." Danny smiled over at the man who once nearly became her dinner. He meant so much to her...and she had to make sure that he was okay. She had to.  
Carm raised an eyebrow at the smile.  
Okay, even if she does have feelings for Laura, there is something going on there...  
"Really? And, Kirsch, how are these visits?" She would've asked Danny, but she knew the answer would be too vague...and Kirsch doesn't exactly think before he speaks. He was the best for information.  
When he heard the question, he lit up, smiling so big that his face could've split in two.  
"Oh, they're awesome! D-bear comes over once every month to check on me. She's so nice. She makes me food and plays board games. Sometimes she calls me mean names, but most of the time she's cool and nice and smiling at me all the time..." He would've continued if Danny hadn't have slapped his head, prompting him to shut up and continue nibbling on the sandwiches to his side.  
Carmilla, of course, was suspicious. Maybe there really was something going on....  
"Danny...do you maybe have a crush on Kirsch?" Laura snickered towards her tall friend. Kirsch was always drawn to Danny, and she was a sucker for him. They'd be so cute together if she just gave him a chance. He really was a compassionate guy.  
"It would be so romantic if they got together...on our anniversary...and your engagement day no less!" Laf nudged Laura with their elbow.  
"Lafontaine!" Perry muttered sternly.  
Laf shrugged, grabbing Perry's hand. "I'm not wrong..." They claimed, trying to plead innocent while Perry explained how inappropriate they were being.  
Danny was too busy being shocked at Laura's question, face red, to answer anything. Kirsch, the poor puppy, he just looked at Danny with hope. Carmilla just tightened her grip on Laura, both of their expressions beyond amused.  
"Well, this is interesting." Carm whispered to Laura.  
.......  
"I...I... guess I do..." The eyes on her face made Danny want to evaporate to a new location. But Kirsch was too hopeful to pass up. Now, she knew how whipped Carmilla was, "I guess I do."  
Laura gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "Holy Hufflepuff."  
Laf smiled triumphantly, "Still all about the Potterheads aren't ya, Frosh?"  
Laura blushed, slapping the air softly in Laf's direction, "Oh, shut up."  
"I fainted yesterday, and she shouted 'thank Dumbledore' when I woke up; so, yes, Ginger Nerd. She keeps claiming that I'd be a Slytherin. Also, on the crushing on Kirsch subject...I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Carm exclaimed but was cut short when Sherman decided to play the dad card.  
"Carmilla! Language!"  
"Well, it's about time you admit it! I thought he'd be gray haired by the time you'd girl the he- heck up," Laura's eyes snapped to her father's for a quick second, "I'm glad you're still brave."  
"Woah...D-bear. You like me back?" Kirsch still had hope in his eyes. Carm shook her head at the man puppy but refrained from yelling 'Of course she does you idiot!' and chose to play with Laura's hair instead while she enjoyed the show.  
"Of course, I do." Danny blushed, her unusually pale skin turning red at the cheeks. Her red hair covered her face.  
I knew it!  
Laura smirked at the sight, "Carm, they're like us."  
"Except neither of us are excitable puppies. Other than that, I guess there are some similarities. I prefer to think no one is like us." Carm watched on, rubbing her cheek against Laura's.  
"So, does that mean, like, you want to go on a date with me...or something?" Kirsch asked nervously. Although, his grin was still face splitting.  
"Can't argue there..." Laura waited for Danny to respond.  
She hadn't said anything about it to anybody but her thoughts, "I'd be honored."  
Carm snapped her head towards the sound of a cork going off. Laf had somehow gotten ANOTHER bottle of champagne- which Sherman once again grabbed off them, retreating to the kitchen while Perry furiously cleaned the mess. While Laura was bouncing in her spot on Carmilla's lap, Carm clapped and congratulated the two calmly. But they weren't listening.  
The two giants were too busy smiling at each other with reddened faces before Kirsch finally spoke.  
"Okay! So, how about we go out for dinner somewhere when we leave here?" The smile still hadn't moved. In fact, it might have gotten bigger.  
"I think that's a good idea." Laura smiled at her two friends amid their happy moment. Danny turned to look at her. This was the longest smile Laura had ever seen on Danny's face.  
"I would love to." If her heart could still beat, Laura was sure Danny's would have been soaring.  
This was the happiest she had seen Danny...well...ever. Kirsch looked like he wanted to fly. He probably would if possible.  
"Awesome! Ready to go, D-bear?" He stood, reaching for her hand.  
The aww sounds filled the room as Danny blushed at the gesture. She took his hand as they headed for the door.  
"Hey, Lawrence!" Laura called to her, "Told you so."  
Danny rolled her eyes with a gentle grin, disappearing through the door with a wave of her hand.  
"Well, it's about time." Carmilla commented, her smirk turning to a genuine smile, "So, since they left, do you think it's time for everyone to go?"  
She tilted her head, pressing a couple of soft kisses to the smaller girl's neck, adding with a husky tone, "Except for Sherman, I think it's time for everyone to go."  
"Um...well, it's been great having you guys. Thank you so much for coming. When everything is set for the wedding, we'll let you know; and, I hope we'll see you again soon." Laura wasted no time addressing Laf and Perry. She loved her friends, but Carmilla...enough said.  
Laf took the hint immediately, "Yeah, sure Frosh. No worries. We have to get ready for our trip anyway."  
They wrapped their arms around Laura's neck, joined by Perry, "Good to see you again Laura."  
She walked them to the door, closing it with a satisfied sigh. Sherman walked in from the living room, head lobbing around a bit, hiccups pouring out of his lips.  
"I'm just going to go-lay-my room." His hiccups echoed throughout the house until he made it into his room and shut the door.  
Oh, Dad.


	13. Feel Me

"Do you think he's drunk enough to forget anything he hears for the next few minutes or so?" Carmilla asked, a mischievous smirk on her face and a lustful gaze in her eye.  
"I'm pretty sure he's already out like a light so he won’t. Hear. Anything," Laura took a few sultry steps towards her bride to be, "Besides, you were so intent on everyone leaving that I'm curious about just what exactly was on your agenda Kitty."  
Carmilla bit her lip and stood, getting closer to her fiancé. She wrapped her hands around Laura's waist and pulled her in close.  
"Oh, you know, just innocently sitting on the couch with sandwiches and chocolate milk. Nothing too major." She replied sarcastically. Her gaze still held the burning hunger she had for the woman in front of her.  
Laura rolled her eyes as she let Carmilla drag her back to the living room, "Innocent? You? There must be something more in that beautiful head of yours."  
Carmilla took her hands away, holding Laura's as she sat them down slowly on the couch, "There may be all kinds of thoughts in this head of mine."  
"Mmhm?" Laura rubbed her thumbs against Carmilla's skin, marveling at how soft it was. Like it always was. Something that came so natural for the raven-haired girl, "Why don't you tell me?"  
"Why don't you make me?" Carm smirked, her voice sultry as she addressed the smaller girl.  
Laura gave her a look. Did she not remember who she was marrying? Moving Carm's her out of the way, she pressed her lips against the side of her neck. Her tongue gently traced the same patch of skin her lips were attached to, "Want to tell me now?"  
"Hmm, not yet." Carmilla hummed, her eyes closing almost instantly.  
"Really now?" Laura's laugh was nothing short of seductive, a hand tracing that angel sculpted jawline. Her fingers creeped up and massaged Carm's ear. Her lips back in place, latched on Carmilla's pulse point.  
Carm's breath hitched and, simultaneously, the purring began. She almost choked from the combination, "Yes, really."  
"Mmm...okay then," Laura nodded, her fingers tracing so softly that they were nearly just a whisper of a touch. Her teeth grazed the of Carm's throat. And, with her hands raised in surrender, she removed herself- leaning back into the couch, playing with her fingernails with indifference, "Don't tell me. Have it your way."  
"Aww...does my Laura want to know what I want to do her?" Carm teased while she slid closer, wrapping her arms around Laura. Holding on tightly so that Laura wouldn't be able to move if she tried.  
"Does my Carm not want to tell me?" Laura countered, a small grin on her face at Carmilla's tricks. She tried to shift out of her grasp, but Carmilla only squeezed tighter. All she could do was laugh at her girl and fall back into the couch again.  
"Aww...so hell bent on knowing how I plan to take you to bed?" Carm pressed a kiss to the back of Laura's head.  
"Mmhm...tell me." Laura whined with a smile.  
"Hmm...Alright, well, I'll be upstairs now." Nonchalantly as she could, Carmilla calmly got off the couch and walked towards the stairs.  
"Damn it Carmilla." Laura caught up to her girl before got halfway up the stairs, holding onto her waist to slow her down...It was failing, "That was one of my moves Hollis. Although, it does look cute on you...not as cute as your leather pants; but, cute."  
"Well, I was going for seductive; but, if cute gets you into bed, I don't really care." Carmilla chuckled at Laura's feeble attempts.  
"Oh, yeah. Sure. It was seductive too." Laura actually said that without sarcasm.  
That's a first.  
Carmilla was up the stairs in record time, gently placing Laura on the floor once she'd reached the top.  
"I believe I was promised all night." Her tone low and raspy, her eyebrows raised in that way that made Laura melt.  
"I think I remember that being mentioned." Laura matched her girlfriend's tone of voice, pulling her closer by her hips.  
"Hmm...good because you owe me for the surprise visitors." Carmilla hummed. Placing her hands on Laura's waist as she started walking forwards to guide Laura to the bedroom.  
"Hey! I apologized for that!" Laura whined playfully, pouting for an extra effect.  
Carmilla smirked, "Yes, but I think you still need to make up for it, cutie."  
She thought that pout was adorable.  
"Okay, I guess that's fair enough." Laura looked into the slightly hooded gaze of her fiancé's eyes, letting her push her through the hall to their room.  
"Good, because I for one am looking forward to this." Carmilla growled playfully. Seeing the door she wanted in her sights, she started walking faster.  
"So am I." Laura noticed how the paced picked up. She knew they were close to their destination.  
She better not hit my head.  
Seeing that- if she wasn't careful- she would indeed hit Laura's head against the door, Carm took a hand and placed it gently behind the smaller girl's head; weaving her fingers through her hair. When they got to the door, Laura had a soft landing; but her hand hit it with a bit of force. She ignored the slight sting.  
(Aww how sweet of Carm.)  
Smooth, Carm, smooth.  
Their faces were inches apart. Laura's breathing had already gotten heavier.  
"You going to make a move Hollis?"  
Carmilla bit her lip and her gaze darkened. She quickly leaned in and captured Laura's lips in her own, her grip on the blonde's hair tightening as her other reached for the door handle. Laura sighed into the kiss and pulled Carmilla impossibly closer by the hips, bracing herself for when the door would open. As soon as it opened, Carm swiped her tongue along Laura's bottom lip in a request for entrance- still moving forward towards the bed.  
........  
"And you thought I was killing you!" Carm was already panting. Laura had barely gotten started and Carmilla was already losing it.  
Choosing to concentrate on what she was doing instead of Carmilla's comment, Laura allowed herself a gentle, yet brief, smile and continued. If she kept this up, it wouldn't be too long.  
Carmilla couldn't believe that she had it in her, but she managed to make a quip in the midst of all that Laura was doing to her, "Nothing to...say H-Hollis?" Her hips started to move on their own accord.  
"That stutter is adorable." Laura only gave herself the seconds she needed to make that slight snark of a remark, but no more.  
She knew this was driving Carmilla mad inside, the physical reaction made it too clear. The jerk of her hips, the stutter in her voice...that only egged Laura on.  
"Sh-shut...up...Hollis." Carm couldn't get anything out that wasn't half gasped or groaned.  
Fuck! Fuck that stutter!  
Her hands found a home in Laura's hair, tugging at moments when she felt as if her vocal cords would've broken from any noise that threatened to erupt from her throat.  
"Mmm make up your mind Hollis." Laura offered another second, marveling at the aggression.  
"Stop...talking." Carmilla panted, pulling at Laura's hair a little rougher- but not enough to hurt her. Her legs kicking every now and then in exchange for the expletives she desperately wanted to shout.  
"That's what I thought." Laura hummed as her actions continued. Giving one softer glide of her tongue, she threw her moves into overdrive. Not slowing down anymore, her fingers pumped faster, harder. Her mouth doing the same, only slowing down to pull once and continuing- another move in her belt. Carmilla was getting closer, she could feel it. She could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes. The way those eyes filled with lust. It was one of the most beautiful moments for Laura. And she was glad to be the only reason why.  
Carm's breathing was ragged, her hips bucking uncontrollably, her lip being bitten so hard that blood had begun to drip out. She fell off the edge fast and hard, unable to keep her noises quiet anymore as she let go of her bottom lip. She collapsed on the bed, still riding out her high as she tried to catch her breath.  
Laura laughed as she shushed Carmilla, crawling up to place an ear to her chest- listening to the loud thump of her heart. Smiling brightly, she placed a kiss to the hummingbird underneath her before placing another on Carmilla's lips.  
"Need a minute kitty?"


	14. Stargazer

"No, no, I'm completely fine." She breathed, her chest still rising and falling at a slightly abnormal rate.  
Total lie...  
Carm let out a long breath as she sat up from her position on the bed. She joked, "Your dad needs to get blackout drunk more often." She knew that was dangerous; so, of course, she was kidding.  
"I'm quite sure he's going to regret it in the morning." Laura laughed, shaking her head at the thought of her father grumbling on his way downstairs about his head. She'd be sure to make fun out of it.  
"Oh, he definitely will," Carm laughed as she wrapped an arm around Laura's waist, resting her cheek on the girl's head, "We better get up before he does so we can get him some Advil and water. I do not want to face the wrath of that man with a hangover.  
"Whatever happened to 'all night' Mrs. 336 Years of Experience? Did I do you that bad," Laura quipped. Triumph clear in her voice, "Would you rather lay here and watch the sunrise?"  
"Excuse me. I thought you would be tired! And when I say all night, breaks are required. Who stays up for four hours- having sex the entire time- without a break? I'm pretty sure that isn't humanly possible," Carmilla released Laura's waist and got up to get dressed and offered, "But if you do want to watch the sunrise, our backyard has a much better view; shall we?"  
"Well, for a 3-century badass, I'd think you. But, on to the backyard!" Laura rolled away from Carmilla to begin getting dressed. Grabbing her clothes from the floor.  
"I would actually, but I care about you lasting. Sex into all hours of the morning would be no fun if you were too tired," Carm laughed at the pillow aimed her way. She caught it easily- of course- and threw it back on the bed, "But, yes, onwards to the backyard."  
She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, waiting patiently for Laura to step out before her.  
"You say that; but it took who the longest to bounce back?" Laura grabbed a blanket before passing through the door.  
"And who struggled to stand up straight in the office after trying to catch her breath for all of five minutes?" Carm shot right back, grabbing a bottle of water before she shut the door.  
"And who was on their knees in said office?" Laura waited for Carmilla before heading for the back door.  
"And who got pinned down on the desk immediately after?" Carm walked past Laura towards the door so she could open it for her like the gentle woman she was.  
"Annnnddd who frustrated you enough to cause that?" Laura thanked Carm silently as they stepped out into the crisp night air.  
God damn it! Think of something quick!  
Carm muttered a 'you're welcome' while she shut the door behind her, suddenly coming up with a point to make, "Who got you to go to the office in the first place?"  
"...Who built the office?"  
Damn you Carmilla.  
(LMAO!!!!)  
"That would be both of us Cutie." Carmilla said smugly, knowing she had won this round. She stood near the middle of the large backyard, waiting for Laura to lay the blanket on the grass.  
"If by both of us you mean that I did all the work while you sat on the floor brooding, then yes, both of us." Laura splayed the blanket on the ground, promptly sitting on it, patting the spot next to her.  
"I had to paint it because- even with a ladder- you couldn't reach the top. So, yeah, it was both of us." Carm teased lightly as she down next to her girl, throwing an arm over her shoulders.  
"Blame Sherman and Lauren Hollis for that!" Laura bumped Carmilla with a huff. Her eyes focused on the ground while she fake sulked.  
"Hey," Carmilla lifted Laura's chin gently so she was looking at her. She smiled and poked the smaller girl's nose, "I know you're faking, so stop moping." She pulled Laura closer until she felt the girl's head on her shoulder before continuing gently, "Your dad is actually pretty tall compared to you, cutie. Is your height something your mom passed on?"  
"I'm guessing so. I'm pretty sure I would've been taller than her by now. She gave me more than just her height according to Mattie." Laura chuckled, giving up and wrapping an arm around Carmilla's waist, enjoying the view of the stars and her future wife.  
Carm looked down at her fiancé and smiled at the look of happiness she got at the mention of her mother. Carmilla knew very little about Lauren Hollis but was still thankful to her for giving birth to the beautiful ray of sunshine sitting next to her.  
"Hey Laura, if one of those stars up there were your mother, which one do you think she would be?" Carmilla knew that Laura might like talking about her mother, so she was happy when she saw Laura's smile begin to turn into a grin while that concentrated look formed on her face.  
Briefly analyzing every star she could focus on...which one screamed Lauren Hollis? One was small, but it was too dim. Definitely not her mother. One was large, but it wasn't bright enough. That couldn't be her. Finally, in her view to the left, Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and pointed towards it.  
"That's her," There, to her left, was a star that was perfectly sized with a brightness that every stargazer loved and then some, "That's my mom."  
Carmilla already knew why, but she wanted to hear Laura describe her mother, "Okay, that's a nice star. Want to tell me why you picked it?"  
"You know how everyone says I could probably outshine the sun," Laura waited for Carmilla's nod to continue, "Well, if the sun had a mother, my mom would be it. She was so bright and full of life. Her smile was enough to brighten everyone's day. My dad never had a completely horrible day if my mother smiled. She was just perfect...Once, I fell from my bed- Yes, I know, I'm clumsy. Shut up- and she picked me up, sat me in her lap, gave me a cookie, and hummed this song to me. She slept in my room that night in fear I was going to cry again."  
Laura's face grew brighter at the memory, "You never talk about your real mom. What was she like? Was she nice? Better than the dean?"  
"She was better than the dean in the realm of she didn't force me to lure girls so that they could be sacrificed to an ancient god," Carm chuckled lightly at her small quip. But it still housed a hollowness within it, "But I'm sure you can at least imagine what it would be like being a lesbian in the 1690s. And, if you can't...it isn't pleasant..."  
Carmilla's voice trailed off as she felt memories she would rather forget come flooding back, "I told you about the balls she would hold, yes?"  
(Am I the only one who felt awkward about that last sentence? Yes...just me? Cool. I'll go home...haha)  
This time, Carmilla waited for Laura to nod to continue, "Well, they obviously weren't for the hell of it. She held them in hopes to find me some Lord's son to marry off to. I refused to dance with the boys though, I only had brief conversations. The girls though, they were obviously a different story..." Carmilla's voice trailed off once again as she tried to find how to word the next part of her story in the nicest way possible, "One night I was waltzing with a nice young girl, and my birth mother caught me. She yelled and she screamed, called me disgusting and a monster. She was actually thoroughly convinced that I was a witch sent by the devil to destroy her."  
Carm couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that last conversation she'd had with her birth mother. But, realized she still had a story to finish, "Of course, she didn't do what unaccepting parents do these days and cast me out onto the streets. No. She kept me in the house to cook and clean. And, regular beatings where involved." She swallowed the uninvited lump in her throat. She had to finish now, "This happened for weeks. Until that night in 1698...when I was murdered. After Mother turned me, she went back to my birth mother. It turns out that she had planned the ball as an assassination...She paid someone to kill me."  
Carmilla finished off, the lump gone and a weight off her chest from finally telling someone about the atrocity that was her birth mother. She chuckled, "So, all in all, your mother is a lot better than mine."   
The tears fell before she realized they were there. Her hands balled into fists. Her tear stained eyes were filled with so much sadness and anger and pain. How could she strip her own daughter of her life? A young woman she raised, and she was supposed to love and protect! What does it matter who she loved? It's not like it was her choice! How dare she! As Laura spoke, venom was clear. Every emotion she was feeling was evident and it frightened her.  
"Did this woman not know how lucky she was to have you? How wonderful of a woman you are? Why would she even-! How could she do that to you? She killed you..." Laura stopped, her chest heaving uncontrollably, her breathing unmanageable.  
"Hey, hey. Laura look at me," When Laura's gaze stayed to the ground, Carmilla held Laura's face in her hands gently. This caught Laura's attention and she looked at her, but not in the eyes, "Laura, look at me." Carmilla spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. When Laura did eventually look into her eyes, she brushed her hair behind her ears, "It's in the past, okay?" Softly again, using her thumbs to gently wipe the tears away from Laura's cheeks and eyes.  
"It's not. I know it's not," Laura shook her head, removing herself from Carmilla's touch. Her knees to her chest, she stared up at the star reminding her of her mother, tears still falling down her face, "What kind of mother does that to her child?"  
She buried her face in her knees, trying to control her breathing. She wanted to be brave for Carm, but the hatred for her mother and the grief for her wife was too much for her heart.  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you..."  
"It's nothing for you to apologize for. Are you mad that she killed me? Because, if she didn't do that, I wouldn't be here, "Carmilla knew that Laura wasn't happy about the assassination, but she knew the anger was because of the abuse she suffered as a teenager. She saw Laura getting lost in her thoughts and put a comforting hand on Laura's knee to bring her back to her, "I don't want you to apologize for the actions of a wretched woman who died centuries ago Laura. I don't want to hear you apologized for that."  
"She had no right to hurt you like that. No right to take your life away from you...or ruin it when you were alive! What kind of a mother does that make her? I don't care if she's dead. I wouldn't care if she was alive. What I care about is that she hurt the most important person in my life besides my father! A woman who deserved more than the life she was given! I can't imagine how you felt," Laura could feel herself shaking in sadness, "I know that if she hadn't that I wouldn't have you. But, I'd rather you died a natural death or even as an accident as I previously thought than your MOTHER KILLING YOU!" She choked on the last word.  
"You're right, it was something she did. You didn't. We can't change what happened or what my birth mother did. Yes, she abused me; and, when she'd had enough of me being around, she paid someone to kill me. And, that is horrible; but I don't care that she did it anymore. I used to, but I don't now. Laura, I am sitting here, with you, as your fiancé; and, we wouldn't be if my life before my undeath didn't go the way it did," Carmilla took her hand away from Laura's knee and ran it through her hair, "Why won't you look at me?" Her voice weak and slightly broken.  
"Because I'm selfish. As much as it pains me that she did those awful things to you, and it does, I can't not feel bad for that. I know you hate for someone to feel that way towards you; but I can't help it. But I also hate the idea of what if she had truly gotten what she wanted. What if the Dean hadn't brought you back? What if she wasn't there? What if you really did-? What if you didn't come back?" Laura looked at the grass below her. Suddenly needing to feel Carmilla underneath her, she touched her knee, "I'm selfish for wanting you here after all that. After what she did to you, I can't fathom how much you've suffered. How much you still suffer at times...it's selfish of me to be happy that you're here. I know that sounds dumb, but it's true."  
Laura looked at her mother's star, glad her own mother was never anything like Carm's, "But, you are here...and I am happy. And you know what? You're Lauren Hollis's daughter now."  
"Laura, you are anything but selfish. What about me? The person who got murdered. Laura, if I could go back and change what happened, I wouldn't. I wouldn't change anything. You're here with me and I'm here with you because of it. I'd go through the same thing every time because I get to be with you in the end. And you're right, she's not my mother anymore. She's lost that title when she didn't accept me for me. I've got someone who died before she met me who apparently loves me for loving you. You're not selfish Laura. You're the opposite of selfish. I'm the crazy person who would love to get murdered because it gets me to you."  
"I still wish your story didn't have to start that way," Laura took a breather, her fingers tracing the grass in the darkness below them both from above, "You deserved a mother that would've died for you instead of you dying because of her. But...now you have a mother who loves you, a father who adores you, and a wife who's so much in love with you that it's scary. And I will give you the love that she wouldn't. I will give you the love she denied you...all 336 years’ worth of it."  
(Aww...Carmilla you old soft serve.)  
"Well, you're not my wife yet, Cupcake. Don't get too ahead of yourself now," Carm tried to lighten the mood from the conversation she really wasn't expecting to have, "And you've already given me enough love to fill 336 years and more. Laura, just keep being you. You're the only person I'll ever need; and you're the only person I'll ever want to need."  
She turned around, no longer sitting side by side; but, facing Laura, continuing to stare at her play in the grass. She didn't care about the stars or the moon. They didn't compare to the woman sitting in front of her.  
"Well, I can dream a little can't I," Laura sneaked a glance in Carm's direction, smirking slightly, finally working away from the sadness in her heart. Turning to face her fiancé, "And if I'm the only person you'll ever need, I don't mind keeping you around."  
"Don't mind keeping me around," Carmilla feigned hurt, holding a hold to her chest as she let out an exaggerated gasp, "So, much for that whole loving me so much to fill 336 years," Carmilla smiled a little, scooting a bit away from Laura, "Fine, then, I'll sleep on the couch." Carmilla's voice was casual as she folded her arms across her chest, pretending that she didn't care. She actually thought this entire act was quite amusing.  
"Nooooo...! Come back here," Laura cackled as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla's shoulder, pulling her down into her lap. She kissed her hair, giggling at Carmilla's antics, "Now, if I fought through a helluva ton of unspeakable evil to keep you, do you really think I'm going to let you just scoot away from me? No, no, no." She murmured as she intertwined her fingers with Carm's before joking, "I worked too hard."  
Carm smiled up at Laura with her head in the girl's lap. She brought up their intertwined fingers and kissed Laura's hand, "You say that as if I didn't work hard either."  
"Never said you didn't kitty. I just worked harder." Laura winked playfully.  
Carmilla raised one of her eyebrows, an action that she knows Laura loves, and regarded her challengingly, "Are we really going to start this? I refuse to go back and forth again; we did that on the way here!"  
"No, we don't have to." Laura smiled, "But, you are awfully pretty when you argue with me."  
Carmilla eyed Laura with a smug smirk on her face, her eyes narrowing before she replied, "Oh, really? Well then, I refuse to give in to your temptations."  
Carmilla sat up, taking her head out of Laura's lap and immediately missing the contact. She scooted away again as she took a swig from her water bottle.  
"Ariah, you get over here," Laura yanked Carmilla back to her automatically. Her legs wrapped around Carm's waist and her arms around her shoulders, "Just because you lift weights doesn't mean you're stronger. I've been doing yoga way longer than you've been lifting, kitty."  
Carmilla bit her lip...you should already know why, "Oh, Eileen, do you forget my age? Just because I had vampiric strength doesn't mean that I didn't exercise."  
She started tickling Laura; which may not have been all about strength, but it still got her point across when she escaped and pulled the girl into her lap instead. Securely wrapping her legs around the girl's waist and keeping her close with her arms around her torso. Carm knew her fiancé would struggle to get out of her hold.  
"Also, I do have a brain." Her tone smug.  
"Ugh. Tricky kitty," Laura squirmed against Carmilla's grasp. Leaning back, making Carmilla lay flat against the blanket, she rolled and positioned herself on top. Her feet flat on the ground, she pushed herself up, pinning Carm to the ground- still in Carm's grasp, but in a better position.  
"Yoga does wonder."  
Carmilla unintentionally licked her lips, her eyes wondering along Laura's frame...looking anywhere but her eyes. Not out of nervousness, no. Carmilla did not believe in God; but, if there was one, they did one hell of a job making Laura Hollis. Carmilla couldn't take her eyes off her; and found herself biting her lip at something other than the nickname for once.  
"Oh, I agree with that." The sultry and seductive voice pushed out. She couldn't help herself really. Laura makes her hormones go crazy.  
Laura caught on immediately, cackling at the girl underneath her. In the same position, Carmilla still pinned to the ground, she snapped her fingers at her, "My face is up here, Hollis."  
"And it is a wonderful face, the most beautiful face I've ever seen. But you were the one who put yourself in such a position that I could be otherwise distracted." Carmilla continued to rake her eyes up and down Laura's body. She swore that being this attractive was illegal.  
"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," Laura grinned, "Told you I was a top."  
She still couldn't get herself loose from Carmilla's grasp. She wondered just how it looked on the out looking in: her and Carmilla wrestling in the backyard. Probably very amusing. That thought was short lived as she could feel her shirt sliding up.  
Oh crap...well if she thought she was enjoying the view before...  
Carmilla kept one hand sliding Laura's shirt agonizing slowly up her torso, she used the other to bring Laura's head down to hers. She took Laura's ear lobe between her teeth, pulling gently and then biting the soft spot just behind it. She paused to rasp into Laura's ear, "Turns."  
A playful growl and she switched their positions, now on top. Laura's shirt was almost to the point of no return.  
"Woah." Laura gasped, air whooshing past her face as they switched.  
Looking up at the beautiful face in front of her, the moon in full view behind her head, she smiled. Carmilla just didn't give up...and Laura enjoyed it.  
"I was still first kitty." She pushed at Carmilla's chest, sending her backwards, straddling her quickly.  
With the blonde sitting up, Carm was finally able to take off the blonde's shirt. Quickly attaching her mouth to Laura's collar bone, she chuckled at Laura's defiance, "Still take turns Creampuff." Engaging in what could be considered a pleasurably brutal attack on Laura's neck.  
There are going to be marks there later...  
"Sure...turns." Laura gasped with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Her eyes closed and her head fell back as she opened them slightly to the view of the moon. Never had they done this...and now the question arose of 'why'. Not really caring much by this point.  
I guess she really can go all night.]  
Carmilla pulled back and looked at Laura with a raised eyebrow. Though her struggle was amusing Laura didn't really have the best timing. Warning her, "Do you really want to be sarcastic right now?"  
Laura chuckled seductively, looking down into Carmilla's eyes. She brushed a hand, once, gently across Carmilla's cheek, planting a kiss to her nose. Sincerely she answered, "Turns."  
"The one time you actually agree with me." Carmilla sighed and brought her lips to Laura's, running her fingertips along the blonde's stomach.  
Her response didn't deem important anymore, so Laura just let that thought stay in her head.  
Don't get used to that kitty.  
With no answer, Carm smirked against Laura's lips, moving back to her neck again. Continuing with her raid, she reached back and unhooked Laura's bra...dragging the straps down her arms incredibly slowly.  
"Oh, so it really is an all nighter." Laura's fingers massaged the black curls beneath her.  
"Did you think I was kidding?" Carmilla rasped against Laura's neck, her hands moving from the waist to her exposed chest.  
"No, I just thought you wouldn't make it through it." Laura moaned into Carmilla's hair. Eyes barely open with lust.  
"Hmmm...and what are you thinking now?" Carmilla hummed as she moved her brutal attack to Laura's breasts.  
"That this is going to be soooooo fun..." Her voice was barely a whisper. She clung to earth by the black swirls in her hands and the velvet voice in her ears. The rush of being outside rather than the comfort of their room was exciting...It made her fire rage even more, even though she knew she was safe and unseen by anyone but Carmilla.  
The only response Carm gave her was a smug smirk against her chest. She continued her assault as her fingertips hooked into the waistband of Laura's pants, tugging on them as if in attempt to pull the girl closer.  
If it were possible to man every moan ever made, Laura Hollis just did it. Every thought in her head was pondering the ideas Carmilla had in mind. How on earth was she going to make it all night like this.  
Upon realizing the only way she could remove Laura's pants would be to change positions. Carmilla instead just slipped a hand past the material she was previously gripping and massaged Laura's core through her underwear, almost groaning at the gasps that she pulled out of her fiancé.  
Laura could feel the shoulders before she heard them exit her lips. Her hips jerked towards the contact, wanting more.  
"Hmm...excited again Creampuff?" Carmilla rubbed a bit harder, though keeping her pace slow.  
"Sshh...Sshh" The words caught in her throat, so she settled for a groan and a rap on the shoulder.  
"Let me guess, 'shut up Carm'?" She chuckled before completely stopping the situation of Laura's underwear.  
Laura nodded, whining at the loss of friction.  
Carmilla nearly smirked at her golden girl, slipping a hand into her underwear, dragging a finger through her folds...testing how wet she was.  
"Someone really wants me." She chuckled, continuing to tease Laura. But, not entering her fingers.  
"Carmmmm...."Laura begged. She didn't sign up for this.  
Carm smirked once again, this time at Laura's begging. Carmilla brushed her lips along Laura's neck, biting down as she quickly and roughly entered a finger.  
"Ah." A sharp intake of breath and she clung to Carm for support as her knees threatened to give out. Her pulse was running at the speed of light and her toes curled at the electricity.  
"Let it out, cutie...good girl." Carm spoke through her teeth.  
Fingers digging into the skin beneath her...all Laura could do was call Carmilla's name.


	15. Back To Black

Carmilla chuckled and used one hand to smooth Laura's messy hair, "You alright there? I bet the whole street knows my name now."  
"Oh no," Laura buried her face in her hands, turning her head to the side opposite of Carm. Her voice muffled against her skin, "Hermione that's embarrassing!"  
"Oh, no. It's not embarrassing. I'm flattered that you are so affected by my fingers..." Carm smirked, "It's fine. It's like 5 in the morning. No one would be awake, Cupcake."  
"We're lucky my dad isn't awake. He-...wait, it's 5? The sun is going to rise soon," She scrambled up, sitting in Carmilla's lap, forcing her arms around her, "We could've missed it."  
"Should I be offended that you would rather watch the sun rise than have sex with me?"  
"No," Laura looked behind her, "I sat on your lap for a reason."  
Carmilla chuckled and bit her lower lip.  
Full of surprises this one...  
"Gods I love you." Carmilla planted a few small kisses onto Laura's neck, resting her chin against her shoulder. The first signs of light already began to shine on the horizon.  
"I love you too Carm." Laura sighed contently, using a hand to stroke the black curls as best she could as she took in the glow beginning to destroy the dark...the same way Carmilla had done it for her.  
"How cliché would it be to have our wedding at sunrise?"  
"How beautiful would that be?"  
Carmilla turned her head to look at Laura, "You like that?"  
I think it's an amazing idea!" Laura's smile was probably more beautiful than the sunrise...if not brighter.  
"Then a wedding at sunrise it is." Carm nodded her agreement.  
"But when?"  
"Whenever you want."  
"Soon?"  
"Soon isn't really a good indication of time; but, sure, as soon as you want." Carm chuckled.  
"When would you want it?" Laura stared at the different colors in her sight as the thoughts ran through her mind.  
"I thought a month would have been suitable; but I just really want to do it really soon." Carm shrugged as she watched the girl in front of her watching the sight they both enjoyed.  
"Would we be ready in time?" Laura could almost feel how stressed she'd be once the time came.  
"I don't know...which is why my first thought was a month because a month should be fine, I mean. We know who we are inviting. I've got a suit. You've got a dress. We just need to choose a venue, the menu, and who is going to be best man or maid of honor...or best person or Laf of honor..."  
"Whoa. And we need someone to perform the ceremony. I was actually thinking of Laf." Laura smirked at all the craziness that'd come from her friend's mouth.  
"Laf should be cool with that..."  
"We're getting married."  
"Yeah. Yeah we are." Carmilla didn't even try to hold back the smile from her face.  
"Vows...oh my Dumbledore...vows." Laura's brain went a different direction. She hadn't thought of what she'd say.  
"Why are you freaking out about vows? If they're anything like the proposal speeches we gave each other, then we'll be fine." Carm danced her fingers gently across her shoulder.  
"But what if I have my foot in my mouth the entire time?" Laura's anxiety began to start. It wasn't as huge as a Hollis's could get, but it was close.  
"Then I will help you, every time."  
At that, she had to blush, "I have the best almost wife ever."  
"No. I do."  
"I do." Laura argued, her smirk growing.  
"Pretty sure it's me who has the best fiancé."  
"Where's your proof kitty?"  
"My proof is sitting on my lap."  
"And my proof is under me."  
Sighing, knowing this would get her nowhere, "Let's just agree to disagree."  
"Sure thing."  
Watching the brightness began to peek over the fence in the backyard, the two held each other until the coolness of the air started to slowly disappear.  
"So... We’ve had sex in the backyard, and we've watched the sunrise. Shall we go inside and make some breakfast? Maybe you can help me prepare for Sherman with a hangover?" Carm drew patterns in Laura's skin.  
"Yeah, we'd better. I bet his grumpiness is just as bad as your brooding." Laura chuckled, enjoying the contact.  
"You love my brooding." Carmilla quickly slid out from under Laura, helping her to her feet as soon as she was standing. She started to walk back inside with an arm on Laura's waist.  
"Yes, I do. But, imagine it from Sherman Hollis." Laura whispered as she closed the back door as quietly as possible. Her father would probably have a yelling fit if she so much as let it squeak.  
"Then, if that's the case, you can deal his grumpiness as you put it- and his hangover- while I make us all some breakfast."  
"What? Why me? Why not the queen of all things broody?" Laura paused mid-step, truly hoping Carmilla would volunteer to aid her father instead of her. If ever someone used to broody, it was Carmilla Karnstein...Hollis.  
"Because you're his daughter and you know how to deal with him better than I do. That's why you." Carm ran a hand through her hair gently.  
"...OH joy..."  
"I'll give you cookies and extra bacon for your troubles baby. Don't worry." She smirked.  
Pouting just to get a smile out of her fiancé, "You know I can't say 'no' to cookies."  
"I would prefer it if you couldn't say no to me; but whatever works." She just shrugged.  
"I'm sure you could persuade me..."  
Carmilla shook her head as she absentmindedly licked her lips, "Go prepare to look after your dad before he comes down to us waltzing in the kitchen."  
"Is that an order or a request?" Laura took a step towards her, smiling devilishly.  
Carmilla chuckled darkly, biting the corner of her lip, "I would love to sound nice and say it was a request...but, it was an order."  
"Oh...! Yes, ma'am then." Laura turned for the stairs without another word, a sneaky Laura smirk on her lips.  
"There's a good girl." Carmilla stepped into the kitchen, grabbing all the cooking utensils and breakfast foods she needed.  
Always kitty.  
Laura bounced up the stairs to find her father sprawled out on his bed cuddling his bottle of wine.  
"Um...should I give you two some space or...?"  
Sherman groaned and stirred, fanning a hand at his daughter.  
"Come on, Dad." Laura sat on the bed, her chin on his shoulder.  
In one swoop, he cradled her head in his elbow, "Sshh..."  
Sherman's head was pounding. There was barely any light in the room and he still felt the world around him was unfairly bright.  
"Wake me when the moon is up."  
"Uh...Dad? I still need oxygen...to...you know...breathe!" She squirmed against the pressure, trying to find the wiggle room to free herself.  
Sherman mumbled something incoherent and released his daughter, collapsing back onto the pillow.  
"Daadddd...." Laura groaned, pulling at his giant arm compared to hers, "You have to wake up. Breakfast."  
"Why?" He mumbled grumpily against his pillow.  
"There's bacon," She smirked, knowing her father's bacon was the equivalent to Laura's cookies, " And coffee..."  
(I realize how off that sounds and I apologize lmao)  
"Who's making it?" His head slowly emerged.  
"Carmilla..."  
Sherman grumbled again, but slowly and groggily started to get up, though he leaned against a wall grunting for a while over his pounding headache, "Better be good."  
"Better than you're feeling, yes." She stood to her feet, popping her neck from her father's overeager wrestling.  
"Anything probably feels better than what I'm feeling now. That doesn't really mean much." He scoffed.  
"Well, I tried," Laura shrugged, "Come on, Dad. Early Sherman gets...Carmilla's coffee?"  
Wait, what?  
"Fine." He groaned before trudging his way down the stairs.  
This is way more fun than I thought.  
Laura followed her father's descent, holding in giggles at his constant groaning and grumbling. She hadn't seen her father this hung over before. It was hilarious, she couldn't help it.  
Carmilla had just finished setting everything up and the coffee was close to being finished, "Breakfast is served Papa Hollis."  
"Mm..." He mumbled a greeting before sitting at the table to eat his food.  
Knowing that she's treated Laura like this in the mornings many a time, Carmilla left Sherman to his devices instead of disturbing him so that he didn't bite her head off.  
Laura stifled a laugh as she sat two Advil's by his plate. Leaning against Carm, she grabbed a piece of bacon and whispered, "So, we're not taking him home, right? He's staying since the wedding is so close, right?"  
"He doesn't have enough clothes to last him more than today. I'm fine with him staying; but, if that's the case, I'll go fetch him some more stuff while you two eat breakfast." Carm finished the bacon she'd been holding.  
"...You mean go back there alone? No." Laura shook her head at the thought of going through that again.  
"Yes, I mean going back alone. It took convincing just to let me have you go when we took him back so you could say goodbye properly. But, a trip for his clothes? No, fucking way am I letting you or Sherman come with me for that."  
"But, Carm, what if you get hurt?" Laura's frown deepened. She didn't want Carm going out there getting hurt again. It pained her just thinking about her on the ground again.  
"I got a little hurt the last time and I was completely fine. Don't worry. Now, I know what I'm up against. This time, it'll go better." She reassured her, rubbing her arm to comfort her.  
"...I swear to Dumbledore you better come back just as perfect as you left." She knew there was no talking Carmilla out of it. The last thing she wanted was Carm sneaking away. She'd rather know.  
Carmilla laughed and gave Laura a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I can certainly try."  
"Try isn't good enough," Laura grumbled, putting another piece of bacon into her mouth, "I need a cookie."  
She headed for the kitchen, grabbing a cookie from the package and biting down.  
"The last time I tried it seemed good enough for you..." Carmilla followed her, leaning against the counter.  
"I just want you safe," Laura sighed, choosing not to reach for the package again, "I know you'll try. I want you to try...but I don't want you to go...and you have to."  
"I do have to. Either way, I would be going. It'll be okay," Carmilla walked over and put a gentle hand on Laura's waist, using her other thumb and index finger to get Laura to level her gaze, "I told you, I'm not missing out on this wedding."  
"Promise?" With a pinkie extended and an innocent pout on her face, her eyes already in puppy mode.  
She enjoyed those little moments where she could be as silly as she wanted and Carm would just laugh along or even join in. That was who she was, and Carmilla never tried to change that about her.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, though they were not very effective in expressing her annoyance. She was still sporting a huge grin along with it.  
"Promise," She whispered, hooking her pinkie around Laura's, giving her a quick kiss, "Maybe that will bring me luck?"  
"I've done good so far," She pulled their heads together, "How long?"  
"Last time it took me about 4 hours, right?" She thought back just to be sure.  
"It felt like 4 days..."  
"If I'm calculating this correctly, it should take me maybe 6 to 6 and a half hours." Carmilla nearly lost herself in the calculations. The more accurate she was, the more accurate she knew when she was coming home.  
"Why longer than the first?" Laura frowned again. She hated the feeling of that, frowning.  
"Because, last time I had Sherman's help on the way back. This time, I'm doing it all by myself. So, it'll take longer." She kept her voice as soft as possible as to calm the girl as much as she could.  
"Oh, well, that makes me feel so much better," Laura scoffed, "Not."  
"Hey, at least this time you're not waiting by yourself. You have your dad with you as a distraction while you wait. Maybe he could even help with the wedding." She shrugged, thinking of anything she could to keep the worry out of Laura's eyes.  
"Help us book a venue, yes. But he sucks at interior decoration." It's true. Sherman Hollis thought red and yellow were perfect together because ketchup and mustard.  
Carmilla had to agree. She remembered the conversations she and Laura had had in the past about Sherman wanting to make the house more colorful since his daughter was a unicorn. As adorable as that was, his idea didn't exactly match the reality. The living room was more Halloween while the kitchen became Christmas. The bathroom became Easter. He basically tried to make his house a holiday museum.  
Nope. Hard pass. Sorry, Sherman. Can't have you tainting the rainbow.  
"Well, he can help you decide who you want to be your maid of honor...or what to call Laf if you choose them. I still vote Laf of honor. But, it's up to you." She looked in the direction of her father-in-law before turning back to her girl.  
"I still think Laf should marry us. Maybe we could ask Kirsch and Mel to be ring bearer and flower girl. Perry can help set up, maybe be my maid of honor." Laura had to mentally stop herself from pacing before she even started.  
"If you don't ask for Perry's help decorating, I think she would personally insulted," Carm gave a short laugh and paused.  
This for both of us. Not just me.  
"Why not have Danny as your maid of honor?"  
That made everything on Laura's mind vanish in a puff of black smoke, "I'm sorry, what now? Did you just- do you...Do you think she'd do it? I mean, you two don't particularly like each other."  
"This isn't about me and her or our disagreements. This is about our wedding where we want everyone we care about to be there. And you really care about Danny. So, if you want her to be there- or to be your maid of honor- then do it, love. We are trying to get along better. Yesterday went fine didn't it? So, go ahead, invite Danny...make her your maid."  
"...," What could she say? She was shocked. Getting along for a day was supposed to be the ultimate accomplishment. But, those two getting along at the wedding...that was bigger...way bigger. Carm would rather rip Danny's head off than talk to her in Laura's mind. But she'd let it go for her. It was one of the best feelings ever, "How did I ever get lucky enough to get you?"  
Carmilla pinched her nose between her fingers with a smile, "It wasn't luck. You were just yourself."  
"You hated me at first. You nearly handed me to your mother, remember?" She stated matter of fact.  
Is she serious?  
"It's not that I hated you. It was just the plan at first. That plan crumbled as soon as you freaked out on me about the blood in the milk container. The only point that I really loathed you was that first day when you were so impolite. So, yes, I'm perfectly aware that I was part of a cult that was trying to sacrifice you to a god. But I didn't let that happen. Cool. There you go. Danny can come to the wedding if you want. I'm going to get your father's clothes," Carmilla took, a cookie from the package and drifted out of the kitchen, "Take as much bacon as you want."  
Woah...that was...  
Laura froze at the counter, thinking of Carmilla's words. It was pretty unexpected. Unsure of what to do about it, she just sat there for a few seconds. Finally remembering where Carmilla was going, she broke free, speed walking after her.  
"Carm, wait!"  
Stopping and whipping her head around, Carmilla glared at the smaller girl, "What? Want to talk again? Any more past mistakes you want to remind me of before I go risk my life again?"  
The harshness of her tone made Laura stop again. She hadn't wanted to upset her.  
"I wasn't trying to call it a mistake. I didn't mean it like that. You're taking it way out of proportion." She inched closer, afraid but determined.  
"I'm not taking it out of proportion! I tried to say something nice, tell you that you weren't lucky- you were just being yourself! That you weren't lucky at all because you were just being you and YOU are who I fell in love with! And instead of appreciating that, what do you do? Remind me of a situation that you know for a fact I partially regret! I can't regret it. I mean, look at where we are. But I regret it so much more than I don't because that is a terrible thing for someone to do and I'm sick of remembering it. I'm sick of remembering the shit that my mother almost made me do to you! And I'M SICK of it constantly always being something that everyone can remember so vividly! Carmilla. The awful, horrible, manipulative vampire that, for years, sacrificed girls to a god until she decided that she didn't want to anymore!"  
"The thing is Laura; people don't remember all the things I did after that as my story. Nobody except you. Everyone else still sees a monster. And that's something I'd rather just forget." Her eyes burned with more sadness than rage, but her voice was quite the opposite.  
Frozen, unable to even guess what Carmilla could be thinking, she just stared at her. A single tear drop hung in her eye; and she desperately wished that Carmilla could see it and wipe it away. But she knew she wouldn't even if she did.  
"I... I didn't...I," She didn't know what to say. So, she just kissed Carmilla's forehead as best as the stubborn girl would let her and backed away, "I'll see you after your trip."  
If you still want to be here.  
"Yeah, whatever." Carmilla made her way up the stairs and began packing. After throwing one shirt and a pair of pants into her bag, she sat on the bed and tried to hold back the tears threatening to endlessly fall from her eyes.  
Damn it, Laur.  
"Fuck this. Just pack the damn bag Karnstein." She growled to herself before packing some other supplies she thought might come in handy.  
Sherman paused eating his breakfast once he saw an angry Carmilla climbing the stairs and what looked like a distraught Laura.  
"What happened?" Automatically in Papa Bear mode the instant he saw his daughter's demeanor. He never liked that. What father would?  
Unable to face her father, she just shook her head.  
"Nothing...um...you just finish your breakfast. I'm going to...um...go for a quick drive and pick up a few things. You can rest if you want. We're not taking you home until after the wedding...if there's still a wedding..."  
With that, Laura grabbed her keys and ran for her car, hopping in and cranking it up before her father could chase after her. A glance back at the house, a single tear on her cheek, she sped off.  
Damn it Carm.  
(.........)


	16. Gotta Get To You

Laura didn't care about the speed limit. She didn't care about her seatbelt. And she didn't care about what happened to her. For the first time in her life, she needed to run away from the issue rather than face it. Carmilla was gone and she was angry...at Laura. How long had it been since she had heard that angry tone aimed in her direction? 3 years? A few months after escaping Hell...all because Laura had accidentally set the stove on fire. She'd not heard it since and had tried not to...until today. It made her feel 19 years old again.  
"Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" She grumbled to herself as her foot hit the gas harder, almost reaching 90, "Naïve, prudential girl."  
Harder, pushing 95, "Far. Too. Tightly. Wound."  
100...  
"Stop, Lauronica Mars before you hurt yourself!" Her seatbelt fastened itself and the car screeched to a stop, her head slamming back against the seat.  
"Who...who said that?" She peered around, head ringing.  
A puff of smoke, and then a familiar face...a familiar angry face.  
Oh great. Now the other one. Nice going Hollis.  
"Don't remember me? Your favorite sister-in-law?" Mattie growled from the passenger seat, eyes cold and deadly.  
"Hehe. Hi, Mattie. What's new?" She winced at the noise in her brain.  
"Oh, let's see. I'm closer and closer to getting my body back. I'll be easier to...reach. Which makes it so much easier for me to reach out and touch," Mattie sneered a little, that creepy laugh making Laura's body shake slightly, "But, what's new with you? Why don't you start by telling me why the HELL is Carmilla in tears on the way back to hell and high water for you?"  
*******  
Carmilla made it to the library in record time. She also didn't spend a few minutes crying this time...she did that on the way there. So that saved some time. She sprinted inside and towards the door, practically bashing in the correct correlations before dodging inside the portal- the extremely dangerous and uncaring portal that Laura didn't want her going in, yes that portal- again. All she does while she's running and fighting as hard as she can is hope that everything will be okay when she gets home...gets to Laura.  
********  
"Uh...we had a bit of a fight." Laura unbuckled the strap across her chest to catch her breath.  
Mattie turned off the ignition, folding her arms across her chest, "What kind of fight?"  
"Would you believe me if I said it was over breakfast?" Laura winced at the slight redness of her skin.  
Technically, I'm not wrong...  
Mattie chuckled humorlessly, "I can still rip your throat out Wanna Buffy. Think again...harder."  
Laura's fingers trembled.  
Yup. Bad move Hollis.  
"Um...I may have mentioned her previous plan to hand me to your mother...I didn't do it to hurt her! I was only making a statement and she blew up! I understand that her past is upsetting, and I know she doesn't like hearing about it, and I shouldn't have said anything and-"  
"Laura. Shut up."  
"I should've just kept my mouth shut-"  
"Quiet Laura!"  
I don't deserve her and-"  
"HOLLIS! SHUT IT!"  
*********  
Pain. There were a couple different versions for Carmilla at that moment while she continued to fight her way to Sherman's house. There was the physical pain; the pain that was brought on by slashes of swords, poking of spears, kicks by goblins, and punches by demons. Then there was the mental pain; the hurt she had caused, the exhaustion she felt, the sadness she brought on, the confusion she made, and the anger she forced.  
She was bruised, cut, bleeding, and hurt...but, most of all, she was exhausted. And she knew that wasn't good. Her movements had slowed, her feet had gotten heavy, her eyes had gotten droopy, and her breath had significantly shortened. But she didn't stop. Sherman's house wasn't very far off. Sherman was waiting back home. Laura was hopefully safe at home by now. Carmilla wanted to be safe with her home. So, she ran, she stabbed, she punched, she kicked, she threw...she fought. She fought until she made it to those familiar gates. The gates she climbed and jumped down from. The gates she looked at the defeated creatures from.  
The gates...where her exhaustion took over and she collapsed. Her eyes closed, her breathing short and desperate for air she desperately needed, her whole body heavier than anything she'd ever had to lift before. She lay at those gates, praying for the second time in her life that Laura was safe. Praying that she was being looked after. Praying that she could go home.  
There, she fell asleep on the grass in front of the Hollis' front door.  
*********  
"Is something wrong?" Laura looked at the pain in Mattie's eyes as she stared through Laura's body into whatever.  
"Mattie?" She didn't answer.  
A tear welled up in the corner of Mattie's eye.  
"MATTIE! WHAT IS IT?" Laura couldn't take it anymore.  
Two blinks, one releasing the tear, Mattie whispered one word.  
"Carmilla..."  
No other thought in her mind, Laura started the car and sped off.  
Carmilla, you better be alive I'm going to kill you! I swear to Dumbledore!  
"Laura, what are you doing?" Mattie yelled, unable to evaporate from the car.  
"Nobody kills Carmilla Karnstein but me!" Laura mentally went back to the Dean's apartment. Carmilla's words 'Ya killin' me Hollis' ...and again on the way to the library 'Still killin' me Hollis'.  
"Hold on tight," Laura's foot smashed to the floor as she saw the peak of the place she spent years avoiding, "We're going to Silas."  
********  
Almost an hour later, Carmilla woke up on the grass.  
"Nice cat nap..." Carmilla grunted as she sat up to stand. After some time, she managed to get up and slowly make her way to the front door- which she discovered was locked, so she tried picking it.  
After about 30 seconds- that felt like 30 minutes- she was successful. Hobbling slowly inside, she managed to find a phone.  
"Sherman, where the fuck is your bedroom?"  
Sherman's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting a call from Carmilla at all, especially since her phone was still on the table.  
"Carmilla? Are you alright? You sound like you're in pain."  
"No. I'm not alright Sherman. I feel like shit. Now hurry up and tell me where I can find your dumb clothes before I pass out again."  
(Carmilla! That is no way to speak to Papa Hollis!)  
"Right, right! Sorry. They're in my bedroom. Down the hall to the right."  
"Thank you. Hey, is Laura home?"  
"Uhm...no she isn't. I was actually hoping she would call."  
Carmilla sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Shit."  
With that, she hung up and ran to Sherman's room. Packing up enough clothes to hopefully last a little over a month, she ran down the stairs, climbed over the fence, and ran back onto the battlefield. But, yet again, with her already weakened state, the endless and tough fighting became too much again.  
......  
Defeating the last creature by the door, she ran through and closed it as fast as she could.  
One second she was catching her breath...  
The next she was collapsing to the floor.  
**********  
Pulling through the gates to the all too familiar library, Laura parked the car and swung open her door. Carmilla's bike was already there. Several students looked on, some seeming to recognize her; but they kept walking on. She was happy for it. Other things were more important.  
"Come on!" She and Mattie ran for the door. Kicking it down, Laura ran through to find Carmilla's body next to the broken door, "CARM! SHE’S OUT! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE CAR!"  
Laura grabbed Carmilla's limp arm and swung her over her shoulders, rushing outside. Mattie followed with the bags in hand. Throwing Carm into the back seat as carefully as she could, Laura handed the keys to Mattie, "Take her home! I'll meet you there!"  
Wasting no time, although she wanted to, Mattie sped off. Watching the car disappear, Laura turned back to go into the library again. Looking around quickly from her spot. Finally, she let as many yells and tears escape as she could before running back out. Grabbing Carm's helmet and thrusting it onto her head, she revved the motorcycle.  
"Time to ride Hollis! I hope," With that, she was off, "HOLY HUFFLEPUFF!"


	17. Stay With Me

Sherman was sitting at the dining table staring at his phone when he heard a car speed down the street and screech to a stop in the driveway. Standing from his seat, he saw Mattie running towards the front door, bursting inside with a limp Carmilla in tote. Shortly after, in came the motorbike...and who driving it but Laura.  
"What the hell happened?" He shouted, running over to the couch where Mattie managed to place Carmilla.  
Hopping off, quickly putting the bike stand down, Laura ran inside. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her palms sweating.  
"We...don't...know," Tears pricked at her eyes, "Save her...please!"  
Sherman took one glance at his daughter and observed Carmilla's injuries.  
"To put it lightly, she's hurt quite a lot; but I should be able to help her. To actually say what she's got wrong...she's lost a lot of blood, she's broken a bone or two, she's horribly bruised, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she had a concussion," Sherman tried to tread carefully with his words as he looked to his distraught daughter, "Someone needs to get me a first-aid kit, right now."  
Collapsing to the floor, Laura replayed the injuries in her head. Her breathing came in gasps. Her eyes stuck on the closed ones of the girl worth her worry. Mattie yanked her up, rushing Laura up the stairs.  
"Listen, there is no time for emotional breakdown right now! Get your SHIT together and get the overgrown Mad Scientist what he needs to save Mircalla! GO!"  
Turning on a heel, Laura dashed through their bedroom, grabbing the kit from under the bathroom sink. How she wished this wouldn't have happened again. Tearing past the worried expression in Mattie's eyes, Laura took the stairs 2 at a time to shove the kit in her father's hand and sat as close to Carmilla as she could, touching her forehead.  
"Don't you dare die on me, you stupid vampire! You hear me? Don't leave me!" She gave a watery smile before laying her cheek against the black curls, "Don't let go."  
Sherman worked as fast and as efficiently as he could. While they didn't have any proper casts around, he did have bandages. Setting the broken bones in place as well as he could, he wrapped Carmilla's left leg and her left hand tightly as he was able in order to not cut off blood circulation. Next, he ordered Laura to grab some blood (which, for some reason, they still had in the milk carton) and tried to put it into her system. Afterwards, he cleaned the cuts upon cuts upon cuts on Carmilla's body to prevent infection before stitching the wounds closed. Running to the kitchen to get some ice to create an ice pack to soothe the pain was the last thing he could do.  
"That's all I can do for now. Just like last time, all we can do is wait. She's breathing, although it's a bit shallow; she's breathing and the blood she lost in back in her system. But that's all we know at the moment...until she wakes up."  
"Please wake up," Laura's tears trailed past Carmilla's ear down her cheek, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. Please don't leave me alone."  
She grabbed Carm's right hand in her own. It was limp and cold, but she ignored that.  
"Remember that first year? The first time you taught me to waltz? How you looked at me? How close we were...after all the time we spent arguing? I loved you then Carm. I loved you then. I was stupid not to admit it then...It was your eyes. Those eyes," Her laugh showed no humor, "I saw your soul. Please open your eyes so I can see it again."  
Sherman put an arm on Laura's shoulder, trying to get her attention, "You should eat something kid. Want some cookies? Leftovers from yesterday?"  
"I'm not hungry." She frowned, clinging to Carmilla tighter. She couldn't leave her.  
"Laura," Sherman kneeled down next to his daughter, He'd never looked so concerned before, "I'm not saying you have to move. You can eat right here, but just eat. Please?"  
"No," She turned her face into Carmilla's hair, inhaling the scent, "I'll eat when her eyes are open."  
Sherman sighed, exasperated, "Okay. But as soon as those eyes do open, I expect you to eat that entire jar of cookies!"  
"As soon as they open," She agreed, tone hollow. Leaning to press her lips to Carm's ear, "Hear that? Open your eyes...if you want me to eat."  
.......  
An hour later, Carmilla's shallow breathing got deeper before finally steadying. With her face screwed into a wince, Carmilla grunted and slowly opened her eyes. Tired, sore, and confused, she tried to speak; but it came out as a weak whisper.  
"Where am I?"  
Cradling her face in her hands as best she could from her position, Laura released a breath of relief.  
"Oh, thank Dumbledore!" She kissed every available piece of skin on Carmilla's face as she could, saving her eyes and lips for last, "You promised never to scare me like that again! What in the name of hell and Hogwarts were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking that I was getting your dad some clothes?" Carmilla scrunched her nose as she got her bearings.  
"Next time, let's just screw it and go to Old Navy...or go together next time!"  
"Do you not see me? You would not be going."  
"Yeah? Try to stop me Hollis."  
"I can certainly try," Carmilla slowly turned her head to face Laura with a small, sad smile, "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."  
"Sshh...I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Laura stroked Carmilla's face with her thumb.  
"No, it was my fault. It shouldn't be such a big deal to me anymore. I overreacted."  
"Are we really going to argue over who's right and wrong right now?" Laura chuckled lightly at the small banter.  
A slight cough from behind made her turn around. Mattie stood with her normal deathly look in her features, "While you're on the subject, maybe you should have a longer conversation with Carm about just exactly who's wrong..."  
"Mattie...," Carm tried to sit up, but gave in with a wince, "This isn't your argument. There is no need for more discussion about it. I overreacted. That's that."  
"It's not about that. She knows...her little joy ride. If it wasn't for me, both of you would be on your backs right now," Mattie's eyes stayed glued to Laura, "She needed to know. You could've killed yourself."  
Carmilla's eyes widened. Her gaze quickly fell back to Laura's, "You did what?"  
"...I may have...sort of...kind of...exceeded the speed limit a little." Laura's voice turned to a squeak immediately.  
Mattie scoffed and rolled her eyes, Laura throwing her eye daggers that she obviously cared not for, "A little? Please! You were going fast enough to catch Carmilla on foot at her fastest...with no seatbelt."  
Laura winced, keeping her eyes to the floor, "Well, thanks a lot Mattie."  
Carmilla had no words. Her face showed a mixture of disappointment, fear, and shock, "I did that, didn't I?"  
A deer in headlights was the only way to describe Laura's eyes, "No...no! I was just...blowing off steam."  
"Laura. Don't. Don't fucking lie to me."  
Playing with her fingers as a distraction, she knew it wouldn't end until she spoke the truth,"...You said it was a mistake. I got mad. I was reckless."  
"I didn't say we were a mistake. I said helping mother for so long was a mistake. And yes, you were. How could you be so reckless? I come home only to find out you're dead in a car crash and I don't have a home anymore? I know what I did was shitty; but, Laura...why? Even if you were mad at me, what about your dad?" Carmilla shook her head in honest disbelief. She couldn't believe Laura would dare to do that.  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself! I just...wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me. I just...did it. And there's no excuse for it. Absolutely none. I feel awful."  
A beat.  
"I'm not trying to make the situation worse or anything; but, you should feel awful..." Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, nearly wincing at how painful it was, "But, if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you...and I love you."  
Sighing in relief, Laura offered a small smile, "I love you too...it helps a little."  
Carmilla untangled her right hand from Laura's and brought it to Laura's cheek. Pulling her closer she kissed Laura gently, yet hard enough to get her point across.  
"Better now?"  
"Yeah...Are you okay?"  
"I'm in pain. I'm hungry...and I'm very tired. But I'm fine since we seem to be okay now...I think," She massaged Laura's cheek with her thumb, "You still want to get married, right?"  
"Of course, I still want to! Oh my God, you still want to, right?"  
"More than I've ever wanted anything. That's why I asked you first."  
"Actually, I asked you first..."  
"I mean asking to reassure that you still want to marry me, dork."  
"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I do."  
"You are such a dork."  
"Yeah, but I'm your dork."  
"Yes, you are. I'm actually really happy about it."  
"It'd be too bad if you weren't. You're stuck with me."  
"I wouldn't say 'you're stuck with me', it's the other way around."  
"Well, we'll be stuck together."  
"Hmm. I don't have a problem with that."  
"Neither do I."  
Sherman comes through with the leftovers from the day before with a tender look in his eyes, but a slight fatherly aggression to his voice, "Her eyes are open."  
He proceeds to put the plate of food in front of them both, "Eat."  
(So forceful...)  
Laura took the plate from her father, "Eating...like I promised."  
"Good. Make sure Carmilla eats too." With that, he left.  
Carmilla watched him walk away before turning to Laura, "He's pissed at me, isn't he?"  
"...Probably at me more than you."  
"Nope, I think it's me. He loves you too much and I only just made his good books; and then I upset you. Why would he be pissed at you for something he probably thinks I caused?"  
"Because I'm smart enough than to drive my car like a bat out of hell. Here," Laura sat the plate down on the floor stood to her feet, "I'll go talk to him. You stay here...and don't move."  
"Why can't I move?"  
"Because your leg and your arm are both broken, and you have a concussion. The last thing I want is something worse happening to you. I know you'll be fully healed in a few hours; but, until then, humor me and stay." Laura kissed her forehead and followed her father to his bedroom.  
"Fine..." She huffed, running a hand through her hair and trying to grab a sandwich...which failed.  
...........  
Sherman's head turned at a knock at his door, "Yes?"  
"Hey Dad," Laura took a hesitant step in, closing the door behind her, "I know you're upset with me."  
"Oh really? Whatever gave you that impression?" He tried to refrain from being sarcastic, but he couldn't help it.  
"Your face is beet red and you're sitting on your bed pouting like...well, me," Laura cautiously sat beside him, "Come on, Dad, just let it out. Yell at me if you have to!"  
Anything was better than ignoring it. If she had to endure a 'Laura Eileen you know better!' speech from her dad, she would. She earned it. She hurt him. She scared him. She deserved worse than that; but, him not saying a word to her would be exactly that...and she wasn't sure if she could handle that.  
"I'm not mad at you enough to yell...Do you realize how stupid it was- what you did? How inconsiderate? How childish?" Sherman turned to face his daughter.  
"Yeah, Dad. I know. I wasn't thinking and I could've gotten really hurt. I know..." She didn't know what else to say. What else could she say?  
"Not just you, Laura. Carmilla, me, hell, even your mother! Just...you need to stop making such stupid, dangerous decisions like that! Especially if it's just because of some petty argument!" Waving his finger like the Hollis he was, he had to take a deep breath after letting the small word vomit spill from his mouth.  
"Dad...I know. I'm sorry. There's no excuse good enough to defend what I did- trust me. I've thought of so many. But I get it. I know better. I've known better..."  
"Just...don't do that again. Did you tell Carmilla?"  
"What? Tell her that I basically had a singles drag race in my car?" Laura scoffed, remembering the reaction she received, "Reluctantly, yes, I did."  
"And, how did she take it?"  
"She blamed herself..."  
"And her face? What was the look on her face?"  
Remembering Carmilla's face, the anguish...it hurt her heart to know that she'd caused that.  
"Like she found out I died."  
"I know you say that you won't do it again; but, if you do, remember that face. If you really do love her, that look flashing before your eyes before you do something stupid should stop any ideas of it," Sherman nodded as he thought of a few times he'd scared Laura's mother that way, though he'd never verbally admit that to his daughter, "I'm not mad anymore kid. Go look after your fiancé."  
She couldn't get Carmilla's face out of her head. She felt like she saw once before, like a distant memory. It was so painful to think of...if it was indeed what she was thinking of. She needed to know.  
"Dad?" Laura bit her lip to keep the sobs from escaping, "Was that the look on your face when Mom-"  
"Sshh," Sherman took Laura into his arms, breathing deeply to keep his own tears from falling, "Yes...don't think about that now. Go on. Go look after my future daughter-in-law okay?"  
Composing herself in the chest of her father, she nodded before taking her leave. Quickly wiping all tears from her face, she went downstairs to find Mattie gone and Carm still in the same place she left her.  
"How are you feeling?" She sat back on the floor in front of her.  
"Still in pain...mostly because I just spent the last ten minutes trying to reach a fucking sandwich," Carmilla chuckled. She noticed Laura's red puffy eyes and stopped immediately, "Hey, are you okay? Have you been crying?"  
"Here, I'll get it," Laura gave a pitiful laugh of her own, grabbing a sandwich from the plate and handing it to Carm, "I should've kept it closer to you."  
"It's fine...Stop avoiding the question."  
"I'm fine. I think my allergies are acting up is all." She pulled her hair behind her ear.  
"Love...you don't have any allergies."  
Damn your knowledge.  
"Then why are my eyes all red and puffy?"  
"Because you've been crying, haven't you," Carm let the sandwich rest on her chest, "If you don't want to talk about it, then just tell me. I'll drop it if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"...Fine, I was. I realized how much I could've really hurt you guys...if something had happened. The look on your face, it made me wonder if my dad looked like that when my mom-. Um, it's fine. I just know never to be that stupid or reckless ever again!" Laura bit into a sandwich of her own.  
"Hey, I know you won't do it again. You didn't mean to do anything, it was just in the heat of the moment," Carmilla followed Laura's example, "On another subject, how many times did Mattie threaten to kill you?"  
Laura threw her head back in a laugh, happy to be on to something less tear inducing, "Only four because I was driving so fast to get to you. Shockingly, she said nothing when I drove your motorcycle."  
Carmilla nearly dropped her sandwich, "You drove my motorcycle?"  
"Well, you couldn't! I couldn't just leave it there! Then you'd kill me!"  
"I'm not mad. I'm surprised. Also, imagining you driving my bike is not a bad image to have in my head. So, thank you."  
Laura's chest puffed out at the compliment, "It wasn't a bad experience either. I should take your bike more often."  
"Hmm. Maybe if you ask nicely."  
Laura leaned in slowly, Eskimo kissing Carm before pressing her lips against Carm's, "Can I please ride your bike?"  
"Well, when you do that, it gives you an unfair advantage..."  
"Mmmm..." She moved her lips to Carmilla's neck, "And now?"  
Damn you, Hollis!  
"Even more unfair..."  
"Uh huh," Trailing kisses up to her ear, pulling softly, "And... now?"  
"I am... injured. This...is...un...fair. I can't...do anything...to...you...dammit..."  
"Oh, I know...." Laura's tone, playful to say the least, "But, in a few hours, that'll change. And then what, kitty?"  
"Wouldn't you...like to know."  
"I'd like to see."  
Laura kept teasing her girl, enjoying the little bit of control she had in her hands. She knew it would be short lived; so, why not make it last?  
"Stop torturing me and I'll think about it."  
"Mmm...but it's so fun."  
"Hmm...no star gazing for you then...or waltzing."  
(No, she didn't go there! How dare you!)  
"Aww...there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"  
"Stop. Torturing. Me."  
"Fine then," Laura grinned, backing away, "Happy?"  
"Yes, I am. There is nothing worse than being injured while wanting to waltz and stargaze...Oh, and yes. As long as I am there with you, you can ride my motorcycle."  
"Good. Mission complete."  
"But first I need to see you ride it without being pumped up on adrenaline. I need to make sure it wasn't a fluke because you were in the moment." Carmilla's mind began running along the trail of bubble wrap and elbow pads.  
Stop being a Sherman!  
"When you're up and walking, we'll try it. I'm pretty sure I'll still be able to." Laura smirked.  
"We'll see Hollis, we'll see. Another sandwich please."  
"Well, since you said 'please'," Laura passed another up to her broken girl, "Someone's hungry."  
"Well, if you went through what I did, you would be too Cutie."  
"You're lucky we had leftovers then, because Dad killed the bacon."  
"You didn't eat the extra bacon? I'm offended!  
"I ate most of it!"  
".... Well, now I'm not so offended."  
"BOOM!"  
"I will never understand your fondness of the word 'boom'."  
"It's a fun word!" Laura jumped about where she sat, her hands flying around.  
How can you not like the word 'boom'? It's boom!  
"And your hand gestures?"  
"It's a Hollis thing!"  
"Yes, and, on you, it's adorable. That doesn't mean I'll understand it."  
"I don't even understand it."  
"Cute."  
"Like you.'  
"No, that's you."  
"Why can't it be you? Oh, wait, let me guess. Because you are a centuries old bad ass, right?" Laura absentmindedly rubbed her fingers against the broken hand, "You know that isn't completely true, ya softie."  
"I guess that's true," Carmilla looked down at Laura's movements, smirking at her, "You do realize it's wrapped in a bandage so tightly that I can't feel that, right?"  
"Hmm?" Realizing what she was doing, she stopped, "Whoops. I guess my hands have a mind of their own."  
"If you took the bandage off, I could feel it..."  
"I don't want to risk it babe."  
"Better than me doing it. I'll just rip the damn thing off," Carm used her good hand to demonstrate, "You'll be so gentle, people would assume my hand were made of glass. Just try it."  
She wasn't kidding. She would quite literally rip the bloody thing off if it meant feeling Laura's touch anywhere on her skin. As afraid as she knew Laura was, she knew she had her trust.  
Laura was completely afraid. If anything went wrong, she'd be hurting Carmilla twice in one day; and, she didn't want that. Her hands were trembling.  
"If I hurt you, you tell me." She took the bandaged hand in her own once again. Slowly, she began to loosen the bandages. Gently, she started to unwrap them, pausing to look at Carm.  
"It's okay. Keep going. You're doing great." Carmilla reassured her. Her hand itched with anticipation.  
Only nodding a response, she continued. Her hands continuously shaking, afraid of causing more damage.  
Only a couple more. It's okay.  
After a few more agonizing seconds, the pale skin was finally free. A sigh of relief, she sat the fabric behind her.  
"See? I told you." Carmilla decided to check her hand. With it still being held in Laura's palm, she tried to intertwine their fingers. Her hand was stiff and a bit shaky, but she managed to do it without causing herself a mountain's worth of pain.  
"Nearly there." She smiled a little to Laura.  
"That doesn't hurt you?" Laura's eyes dodged from their entangled fingers to Carmilla's eyes. The touch was enough to send her heart racing, as always. But she couldn't help but be concerned. Her fingers traced the top of Carm's hand, still unaware.  
"I'm not going to lie and say it didn't. There were some sharp pains, but nothing major," Her eyes followed the fingers on her skin, "That feels nice though. Doesn't hurt at all."  
Noticing she started it again, she just let it continue. Doing whatever she could to ease the pain.  
"Well, if it helps," Laura's eyes zoned in on her fingers, "Dad is going to kill us for this."  
"I won't let him. I'll tell him I made you do it. Then he'll just be a bit grumpy with you and angrier with me."  
"You're injured. No time for self-sacrifice." Laura smirked, moving her gaze to Carmilla's eyes.  
"For you, there is always time for self-sacrifice." Carmilla mirrored Laura's gaze, a smirk of her own on her lips.  
"Mmm even the wrath of Sherman Hollis?" She lifted an eyebrow.  
"Even the wrath of Sherman Hollis...a thousand times over." Carmilla nodded with a small laugh.  
"You're a risk taker for sure."  
"You bring it out of me, Cupcake."  
"Looks like I'm worth your risk."  
"Is this a surprise to you?"  
"More like a constant love."  
"We have turned into one of those cheesy couples. I don't know whether to cringe or kiss you and ignore it."  
"I vote for kisses."  
"I second that." Carm begins to sit herself up slowly, surprised when she finds it didn't hurt or cause as much trouble as she was expecting, "Either sit next to me or on my lap, whichever makes you feel more comfortable."  
"I'm comfortable as long as I'm around you." Laura got up and took her place next to Carm, kissing her cheek swiftly, "See?"  
"Well, you don't seem as wary or down in the dumps as you were earlier; so, sure."  
"I'm happy you're starting to feel better...it was my fault after all."  
"No, it wasn't. I told you to stay at home and insisted I go alone. It was my fault. Don't be stupid."  
"I just don't like blaming you."  
"And I hate you blaming yourself all the time; so, it's a bit of an issue."  
"What are we going to do about that?"  
"The answer is quite simple: stop blaming yourself. It's fine if it was your fault, like the car incident this morning. But, if it is something that was a decision made by literally everyone else but you, then you need to stop. And, if it's both our faults, we talk it through, okay? If there's an issue, we talk through it."  
She was right. Of course, Carmilla was right. Which was something she had been for a long time. Laura could remember times when it was her saying the same thing to Carm. It was only fair that the same be given to her.  
"Sometimes I forget how wise you are. I know you believed for a long time that you were a monster, but you're so human."  
"That's because, for a long time, I was one. And while I'm half mortal now, the whole humanity thing has only been brought about because of you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that for you to believe me."  
"I have a thick skull, remember?" Laura chuckled, "It takes a while."  
"So, it's going to take more than the three years I've already been doing to convince you?"  
"No. I always believed you were human."  
"But I wasn't."  
"To me, you weren't."  
"Then my use of the word naïve was very accurate."  
"I own that."  
"Of course, you do." Carmilla rolled her eyes as she put an arm around Laura's shoulders, pulling the blonde closer into her.  
"Mmmmmhm." Laura laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"All my naïve moments."  
"You find them funny. I find them annoying...yet, cute, somehow..."  
"You find me annoying and cute in general."  
"With emphasis on annoying." Carm declared jokingly as she smirked at Laura.  
"Hey!" Laura nudged her gently, "I'm more cute than annoying.  
"No, definitely annoying."  
"Well, thanks so much." A sarcastic scoff as she rolled her eyes at the raven-haired girl beside her.  
"Oh, come on! You should be able to tell when I'm joking."  
A quick giggle and a peck on the cheek, "Got ya."  
"If it's any conformation, I think you are incredibly adorable."  
"And you are incredibly broody."  
"Yeah, well. What else is new?"  
"Apparently nothing."  
"I can think of something."  
"Which would be?"  
"I've learned that you can distract Laura Hollis from watching Doctor Who."  
"Only because you're hurt." Laura scoffed again. She had forgotten all about the TV.  
"Oh, trust me, it would be even easier to distract you if I wasn't." Carmilla flashed that classic half grin.  
"You can try."  
"Oh, I will. You'll have to wait until after dinner."  
"Speaking of which, what are you thinking for dinner? I can pick something up."  
"Burger King?"  
"I'm on it. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"  
"I'll be fine. Everything's healing nicely. I'll try not to move around too much though, if it worries you."  
"Thank you." She kissed Carm's forehead before heading off.  
Carmilla waited until Laura was out the door to snort to herself, "Total lie."  
She got up from the couch, slowly limping over to the DVD player and turning it off. She then limped to the kitchen, taking some of the leftover chips from the day before out the fridge and warming them up in the microwave. Once satisfied with the temperature, she limped back to the couch and picked her glass of blood up from the floor. Switching the TV on to Netflix, she opened her watch list and clicked on Orphan Black. She's already watched it, but there is nothing wrong with a binge re-watch.  
(Buckle up for the next chapter.... have water, that's all I have to say.  
Really Ana?  
Shush you!  
If I didn't shut up the last time you told me to, what makes you think I'd do it now?  
Ya see what I deal with? Enjoy the next chapter guys!  
Hehe  
Oh boy)


	18. Animalistic Drive

(Did you buckle up?)  
Driving to the closet Burger King, which was only 15 minutes out, she placed the order- the usual, bacon burgers. Placing them in the car, she stopped to get something special for Carm before heading home.  
Carmilla was watching Orphan Black and enjoying her first glass of blood in years. Some would consider it strange that she still enjoys blood; but, she's only half-mortal. While she now has a beating heart, her vampire speed is gone, and she does have her days numbered now, she still has little things from her half-vampire side. For instance, she still loves blood (obviously), she still heals a lot quicker than normal humans, and she'll still live longer than normal. Blood also helps in her healing process. So, as she sips from her glass, she feels her leg begin to strengthen and her bruises began to disappear. She smiled, continuing to watch her show.  
Pulling into the driveway, Laura gathers dinner and walks inside to see the channel has changed and Carmilla had indeed moved.  
"You just can't stay still, can you?"  
"I just changed the channel, that's all. I'm fine, see," Carmilla gets up faster this time, still limping...but not as bad as earlier. She goes over to where Laura stood, placing both hands on her waist and kissing her forehead, "Diagnosis?"  
"That you still have some time to go," Laura sighed with a gentle smile on her face, "So, sit back down and I will bring you your food."  
Carmilla limped back over to the couch and plopped down, eagerly awaiting more food, "But, you acknowledge that I'm better."  
"I don't have a choice. You walked. If your leg was still broken, you'd barely turn," Laura scoffed as she walked to the kitchen for plates. Setting up the food, she went back and handed one to Carm, "Pretty sure you'd be crying if that were the case."  
Carmilla looked to Laura with a raised eyebrow, "Name one time I've cried because I got hurt."  
"....," She sat and actually had to think long and hard, "I don't think you've been hurt this bad."  
"Not physically anyway. So there, I win. I wouldn't cry."  
"Yeah, physically," Laura stuck a fry in her mouth, turning her attention to the TV screen, "What are you watching? Orphan Black again?"  
"Hey! I got you into Wynonna Earp, I can get you into Orphan Black."  
(That was more aimed at me than anything Seth!  
Well, you are Laura, aren't you?  
.... Shut up!)  
"You can try anyway." Laura rolled her eyes.  
"Really now? You like shows that have science-y stuff and people with British accents like the mini Lafontaine you are right? Then, you will like this. Trust me." Carmilla nudged her fiancé.  
"Everything I watch does not just have British actors and SY-FY! But, fine, I'll humor you."  
"I didn't say that, baby. I just said I think you would like this. It seems like a show that would entertain you."  
"I guess I can give it a chance." Laura smirked to herself.  
Carmilla sighed, "If you really don't want to watch it, then go ahead and change it."  
"No, I want to watch it with you."  
"Two seconds ago, you didn't."  
"I can change my mind, you know."  
"Fine," Carm sighed again, beginning to take numerous bites out of her burger.  
Laura looked at her in shock and scoffed with a giggle, "Woah. Someone's hungry."  
"Mmhm."  
"I'm glad I decided to get takeout then."  
"Mmhm."  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
Carmilla swallowed what was left and turns to Laura, "It's rude to talk with your mouth full, Cutie."  
"I'm glad you know that." Laura stuck another fry in her mouth.  
"Of course, I do, I'm me."  
"Mmhm," Laura grabbed a napkin and wiped sauce from Carmilla's lip, "That you are."  
"You could've gotten that sauce off without the napkin, you know."  
"Thought I had to wait until after dinner? Not until it was covering your face." Laura folded the napkin in her hands.  
"I never said you had to wait to kiss me," Carm rolled her eyes, "I said you had to wait to go waltzing and stargazing."  
"Well, maybe if you ask nicely then."  
"Yeah, maybe I could," Carmilla nodded in agreement before placing her hand on the nape of Laura's neck and pulling the girl towards her lips.  
"Or, I could do that," She mumble as she pulled back.  
"Well...that's one way." Laura breathed, body shaking slightly.  
"Have you finished your dinner yet?"  
"Yes."  
"Great. Time for my dessert then," Carmilla proceeds to push Laura into the couch, pinning her arms above her head, Here or bedroom?"  
"Uh-I-um...," Her words caught in her throat, "Dad-he-up...there."  
Holy Hufflepuff.  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"...Bed..." If words could choke someone, Laura was pretty damn close to death, "Room."  
"Hmm..." Carm slowly leaned down, tracing a teasing trail with her lips in spots she knew drove Laura crazy up her neck, paying especially close attention to her pulse point before making her way to Laura's ear.  
"Good girl." She growled, standing and abruptly throwing Laura over her shoulder. There's something worth mentioning about Carmilla's remaining vampire half- particularly her panther transformation. Just like panthers, and cats in general, there are certain times where she is...in heat...and her sex drive is uncontrollable to say the least.  
Anyway, Carmilla sprints to the bedroom with Laura in tote.  
"T-tease." Laura gasped, air whipping past her face.  
Throwing the bedroom door open and slamming it closed, Carmilla throws Laura down on the bed. Her eyes were dark and stormy with desire eating at her insides.  
"Says you."  
Body nearly frozen, and heat pouring in at every angle, her eyes lit up with fire at the sight of Carmilla, "And... I’m...right."  
Carmilla growled lowly, slowly approaching Laura like a panther would to its prey, "Says. You."  
"And. I'm. Right." She wasn't afraid. At all. Seeing Carm like this only made the fire grow.  
Growling yet again, this time showing her extremely sharp canine teeth, Carmilla flipped Laura on her back. Pinning her arms behind her with one hand, Carmilla used the other to move Laura's hair away from her neck to behind her ear, latching on with her teeth as she made her way to the smaller girl's ear again.  
"I'm not the tease here, Laura. Don't lie," Her voice was stern. Her teeth leaving as many marks as she could on the skin available, "Dare to give me your title again and I will leave you here helpless. I will not let you finish either. Am I clear?"  
(Anybody else not okay?)  
Heartbeat rapid, eyes wide, and blood boiling, she wasn't sure she could get any words out, "...Okay..."  
"Good girl." With a few more bites to her neck, Carmilla got off, releasing her hands, "Shirt. Off."  
Scurrying to do as she was told, Laura sat up, quickly removing the fabric and tossing it behind her.  
"Pants next." Carmilla's tone was low, husky, but demanding. She watched Laura follow her orders with desire, hunger, and pride.  
"Now." She growled when Laura seemed too entranced by her gaze to move.  
Barely able to move her own limbs, she fought with the button on her jeans before finally yanking them off, having to kick out of her shoes in the process.  
HOLY HUFFLEPUFF!  
Carmilla's sinful gaze raked all over Laura's body, from her toes all the way up to her lust filled eyes. She licked her lips appreciatively, once again approaching Laura, walking circles around her. She would sniff at Laura's hair, run her fingertips along Laura's toned stomach, rake her gaze all along Laura's body, and listen intently to Laura's deep and ragged breathing as if she was mid-hunt. Finally coming to a stop in front of Laura, Carmilla leaned forward, taking Laura's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling softly; swiping her tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of the dinner they'd just had mix with the general sweet taste Laura always had on her lips. Releasing it and taking a step back, Carm looked at Laura with more intensity than anyone had ever seen.  
"Bed. Face down. Hands behind your back."  
Quickly, she followed instructions given. If there was a word to describe what Laura was feeling, she didn't know the definition. As afraid as she should've been, she wasn't. Her only fear was the time it'd take before she finally was able to extinguish the flames.  
"So obedient tonight." Carmilla hummed as she crawled over Laura. Once again moving Laura's hair out of her area of attack, she shifted her weight, her hand running along Laura's thighs.  
"Such a good girl," Her hand drifted upwards to the fabric covering Laura's center, "Do you want a prize baby?"  
The skin underneath her fingers felt like fire as she continued to torture the girl beneath her.  
"Ah," Wanting to use her hands for something, Laura willed herself to stay still. It was almost a game...not a normal game. It couldn't be if she hadn't tried anything. All she wanted was to see where this lead; and, apparently, it was headed in the right direction. All she could make out against the mattress was a pathetic, "Mmhm."  
"I know for a fact you have more than that in your vocabulary. Use. Words." Carmilla's hand removed itself from Laura's protected center as she removed her lips from the blonde's neck, waiting for whatever response she deemed fit.  
"Y... yes." She couldn't even force the smart response she'd wanted from fear the touch she longed for would remain a wish not granted.  
"Good girl," Carmilla hummed as she resumed her positions. This time, massaging Laura's core through the fabric, "If I ask you something, you will use your words. Am I clear?"  
"O... ok...okay." Her hands clinging to one another, an alternate to scratching the blankets like she wanted.  
"Good girl." Carmilla yanked the underwear off and away from Laura's thighs so quickly and roughly that it's a wonder how they didn't tear to pieces. Her hand returned to the hot center, teasing swiping a finger along the wet folds, "What do you want Laura?"  
Biting the inside of her cheek to keep the whimper in, her feet kicked gently at the torture.  
"Carm...please."  
"Do you want me to stop teasing you baby? Do you deserve it? How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"  
Finding the confidence, she'd lost in the living room, she put her yoga to use. Quickly, she snaked her leg around Carmilla's, flipping her. Straddling her, pinning Carmilla's arms down, and peering into those storm driven eyes, "What do you think?"  
Carmilla growled lowly as her gaze somehow became darker. She barred her teeth, using all the strength she had in her arms to spread them apart and bending a leg forward, pushing Laura backwards towards the foot of the bed. She quickly used one hand to hold on to both of Laura's wrists and wrapped one leg with Laura's while using the other to push a knee to her core.  
"I think someone's forgotten who's in charge!" Carmilla growled again, face dangerous, although both knew she would never hurt Laura.  
Gasping at how quickly the tables had turned, her eyes were wide, the knee against her nearly making the gasp something else, "There is just no fighting you."  
"I've told you about this before. Try to fight me and I will not take you lightly, and I will not let you finish. Do you want me to fuck you or not?" Carmilla's canine teeth making her look more dangerous, her breathing heavy with her uncontrollably growing hunger for Laura.  
Unsure where this part of Carmilla was coming from, Laura stopped squirming against her. This was a Carmilla that had never been seen. She'd be lying more now than minutes earlier if she said she wasn't afraid. Not of Carm, but because there was no way to Laura her way out. She trusted Carm. And if the flames weren't extinguished soon, she was sure she'd lose it. So, pleas evident in her voice- refusing to hide it anymore- she answered.  
"Please..."  
Carmilla breathed out in relief. She had known about elements of what she was experiencing now; but she had never experienced it until Laura. Giving a small nod, she kissed Laura's forehead, and then her lips, gently. Hoping that this reassured Laura that she was safe, she immediately dropped back to her ravenous instincts- going for Laura's neck rougher than before while her knee pushing into Laura's center harder. Nothing about her actions were gentle anymore.  
Getting lost in her own movements, Carmilla bit down on Laura's neck so hard that it drew blood. She moaned as the taste settled on her tongue, her breathing becoming ragged as she sucked on the wound she'd left behind, "Damn, you still taste good."  
Unable to speak, or move, all Laura could do was moan a response. The pain wasn't uncomfortable or unbearable. It was more of a turn on. Carmilla's teeth only made Laura want her more. It was hard not to let her body take control; she couldn't help it as she started squirming around. But, Carmilla had her trapped; and, there was nothing she could do.  
Carmilla let her bites and kisses trail down, her knee moving away in the process. As she came across the toned stomach of the love of her life, her actions became gentle again. Her nose bumping into the stomach, her kisses light as feathers, her free hand rubbing soft circles into Laura's sides.  
(A panther...and then a kitten.)  
Back arching against the touch, she bit her lip as the silent moans seeped through.  
Lips at Laura's pelvis, the touch switched yet again. She doesn't hesitate to move down to Laura's core. Running her tongue along the entrance before letting it enter, two of her fingers do the same only moments later.  
Biting into her inner arm to muffle herself, her body shook at the sensation. Unsure of just how long Carmilla planned on pulling this off was painful. Laura didn't know how long she'd be able to hold on.  
Noticing the obvious silence, Carmilla stopped her actions, lifting her head, "No noise, no finish."  
"You...are....relentless." Laura removed herself with a soft sigh, ignoring the deep bite mark on her arm.  
Eh, there's more I'm sure.  
With a satisfied smirk, Carmilla returned, growling her approval against Laura's core. Realizing that the vibrations would probably pleasure Laura further, she continued- her movements quicker than the last as she added a few random purrs into the mix.  
Trying to keep her noises low wasn't working. She was sure their neighbors probably heard them now. Her father would be...probably as red as she was right now...but for different reasons.  
Smirking again, Carm put her knowledge to good use. Lower purrs would cause more vibration. Speeding up with her tongue and curling her fingers as they slowed pace, she did it again.  
No idea her back could arch this deep, Laura couldn't resist the urge to escape. She tried, but she couldn't...and she couldn't take much more.  
Feeling the force moving against her, Carm's movements stilled again. Her head lifted to look at Laura in concern.  
"Are you okay?" She rasped, her breathing ragged from lack of oxygen.  
"Cl... close." She squirmed again, unable to say much more.  
A heap of strangely salty saliva built up in Carmilla's mouth at the whimpered confession. With a single nod, she dipped her head and went into overdrive. Her fingers pumped and curled at an incredible speed, tongue following suit. In between, she found time to breathe 'when you're ready' to Laura, allowing her to let go when she needed to.  
Hanging on for as long as her body would let her, there was nothing she could do once it became all too much. As her body convulsed and her voice echoed off the wall, she crashed back against the mattress gasping for air.  
Cleaning Laura up as before cleaning her fingers, Carmilla rolled off her, pulling her into her arms and rubbing her back soothingly as she played with her hair.  
"Are you okay baby?" She whispered, concerned that she might have hurt her.  
(...Pull yourselves together lol)


	19. Aftershock

"Uh...," Laura calmed her breathing as much as much as she could as she chuckled, "What...was that?"  
Carmilla laughed back at Laura and pulled away a bit, tucking a strand of hair behind Laura's ear as she smiled, "Remember how I told you that, for some reason, around this time of year I turn into this uncontrollable, demanding, lust driven, beast...type...thing?"  
I'm sorry, what?  
"...No, but thanks for the reminder."  
Carmilla stifled her laughter with a bite of her lip, knowing Laura wasn't referring to anything remotely verbal.  
"Well, I guess I can let that slide. That conversation was roughly two years ago, and it was the only we really had about it; so, I shouldn't expect you to remember it. Anyway, it happens, surprise! For ages, I've really wanted to do it with you; but I was so scared of hurting you or scaring you off that I kept it at bay...which is not easy! Controlling a panther sized sex drive around you is probably the hardest thing I've ever experienced..."  
"I don't know what happened to change that. Maybe it's the engagement? Knowing that- even though we both got hurt- we still want to be together? So, I guess I was reassured that I don't have to worry about it, and I should see how it goes. There's not a lot that I know about it. I just know it stems from my panther form; and, that my saliva is salty for whatever reason.... DON’T EVEN SAY IT HOLLIS!"  
Laura blushed, biting her tongue as she let the words, she was prepared to dismiss themselves.  
"Oh, and apparently, I'm amazing at sex when it happens," Carmilla joked, a chuckle to herself at what she'd just said, "So, are you okay? Was that bad...or scary?"  
Is she serious?  
"Well, first of all, you're always amazing at sex...like...wow," Laura scoffed, trying not to think back to the many, many, many times with Carm, "But, if you think that would scare me off, I'm sorry to disappoint. No idea what the whole salty saliva thing is about...but, it's definitely not bad."  
"I think- if my long-winded speech was any indication- you not being scared is the exact opposite of a disappointment. I am relieved that this doesn't scare you; and, I hope the salty saliva thing isn't a bad thing. Having no idea what it is kind of terrifies me. What terrifies me more is I just realized I put that inside of you..."  
(That ya did...)  
"Maybe you finally taste what your broodiness is like," Laura quipped, not at all bothered about it. Which should be a concern...but, she blew it off on just being too tired now to care.  
Funny, Hollis. Real funny.  
"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious! You should’ve been a comedian instead of a journalist," A sarcastic quip of her own, Carmilla rolled her eyes before going soft again as she so frequently did when it came to her favorite blonde, "Want some bedtime hot chocolate?"  
"Sure, sounds great." Laura giggled at the raven-haired girl, toying with the ring on her finger.  
"Alright, back in a few then."  
Kissing Laura's forehead, Carmilla rapidly made her way to the kitchen to prepare Laura's favorite drink. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found Sherman leaning on the counter, his face red with anger.  
Fuck...  
......  
Reaching for hand to feel the bruise on her neck, Laura smiled. Carm hadn't bit her that hard since the first one in their dorm. She wondered how long it'd take for this one to heal.  
........  
"Good evening Sherman." Carmilla nervously greeted him as she went for the chocolate in the fridge.  
Sherman's reply was sarcastic and bitter, "Oh, yes, I'm sure you're having a spectacular one."  
"Uh...yeah, it's a nice night." She tried to continue making Laura's cocoa as calmly as she could.  
Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!  
"Again, especially for you. Sounds like Laura was having a wonderful time. What do you even do to her to make her sound like that?" He looked to her, face and tone twins of anger.  
Needless to say, Carmilla was bloody terrified.  
(I don't think you really want to ask...)  
"One: you really don't want to know. Two: I'm just making Laura a hot chocolate. Please don't try to argue with me about this right now. You said it yourself, as long as we're safe, we are fine to do it." The water was boiling around the same temperature as Sherman's blood by this point, Carmilla was sure of it.  
"Oh! A hot chocolate! How sweet! Is that a custom for you? To make sweet drinks after you have sex with my daughter?"  
Carmilla slammed her hands against the counter, turning to Sherman with a neutral expression...though her eyes conveyed nothing short of rage and annoyance.  
"Look, I get that me being so physically intimate with Laura is frustrating for you. I get that you don't want to hear it happening. But she is MY family too. She is MY fiancé, same as I am hers. And if we want to have sex in our house, we can. I'm sorry if I've angered you or made you uncomfortable; but I am marrying Laura. Neither of us are asexual, nor- if we so desire to- we will be intimate with each other. So, please, stop being such an outrageously overprotective father because you know- no matter how much protecting you try to do- that Laura is an adult who makes her own decisions!" She was panting by this point.  
Sherman stood there; gob smacked. The water and chocolate were ready. Carmilla put the ingredients and some milk in Laura's TARDIS.  
"Have a nice night." She nodded towards her father in law before heading back towards her bedroom.  
Sherman watched her leave, kicking himself for getting mad over something so petty. He knew Laura and Carmilla love each other, and he was also aware that, often, they couldn't help their raging hormones and would have sex.  
I hate how right she is sometimes.  
He sighed, grabbing a cold glass of water. He mentally reminded himself to apologize to Carmilla tomorrow.  
........  
"What was all the yelling about?"  
Laura had sat up in bed, prepared to walk out before Carmilla had come back in. She was too afraid to ask what exactly her father had said to cause that look in Carmilla's eyes. But it was too late, and she wondered if it was Carmilla's anger that had made the steaming drink in her hand.  
"It was about your father needing to get over the fact that his daughter is having sex with someone she loves and that he needs to understand that you're an adult and I'm an adult and that we are getting married and we can do what we want to each other!" Carmilla handed the cocoa to Laura, not at all surprised to find that being in her fiancé's presence made her significantly calmer.  
"Okay, did you make this on the stove, or did you put it between the two of you," She blew at the steam before taking a hesitant sip, "He's a dad, he'll get over it. He has to get used to the fact that I've grown up and he can't be the only person to protect me anymore."  
"First of all, it was stove made. Though, if I put the mug on Sherman's head, it might have been quicker," Carm put a hand on Laura's knee, chuckling at her own joke, "Secondly, I told him that. I said he needed to understand that you are my family and he can't keep trying to baby you when you're an adult who can make her own decisions. I'm sure he'll feel better about it tomorrow."  
"I'm sure he will. He's very quick tempered but comes around when necessary. All things to love about Sherman Hollis," Laura smiled, "Welcome to my high school years."  
"Oh my god. He's been like this since you were in high school."  
"Yes! Trying to explain to a screaming Sherman that it's your prom and you can't get pregnant because your prom date is a girl is a 3-hour long situation."  
Carmilla tried not to laugh. She really did. But she couldn't help it and ended up falling backwards against the mattress, holding her stomach while she howled with laughter.  
"He thought...a girl...could get you...pregnant?" The words just barely getting out through her gasping for air as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
"He did...even after I showed him all the proof that there was no way! He still didn't believe me!"  
"Oh my god. That's hilarious," Carmilla chuckled. To think that someone actually thought that women could impregnate each other was both stupid and laughable, "Does your dad also think the earth is flat?"  
"If he saw it, I'm sure he would say it. A lot of the time, seeing is believing with Sherman Ethan Hollis."  
"Good to know he hasn't completely lost his mind then," Carmilla shifted to sit next to Laura instead of in front of her, throwing her arm over her shoulders and kissing her temple, "The hot chocolate okay?"  
"You made it. It's better than okay." Laura scoffed, thinking the answer obvious.  
"Just checking. Wouldn't want you to think I have a massively inflated ego, "You seem tired Cupcake. Maybe you should leave the cocoa for now and get some sleep?"  
"Sleep sounds wonderful," Laura sat her mug on the bedside table and wrapped herself around Carm, snuggling into her neck, "I love you...kitty."  
Carmilla laid back on the bed, wrapping an arm around Laura's waist to pull her closer. As Laura's head found a home in her chest, Carm kissed her forehead, "You seriously have to finish off the night with that nickname?"  
"Mmhm," Laura yawned before slowly drifting off, "Cause...you're...my...kitty..."  
Carmilla smiled at the cute, sleep-filled comment before pressing her lips to Laura's head again.  
"Goodnight Laur."  
Laura sleepily pulled a hand into her own before sleep overcame her.  
"Goodnight Carmilla..."  
After so long of watching Laura's chest rise and fall, Carmilla finally felt her eyelids start to droop. And she fell asleep to the rhythm of the smaller girl's heart.


	20. Nobody But You

TIME JUMP!  
"Laura. Sweetie. Cupcake. Cutie. Baby. Love. You need to calm down. There's nothing to stress about. We've gotten almost everything done."  
"Almost everything!"  
A distressed Laura was pacing around the living room while an amused Carmilla slowly followed behind in an attempt to calm her beloved cupcake.  
"We've just got to choose food and music. Sherman is inviting Bob; and, it's up to you where Danny fits in all of this. There's no reason to stress." Carmilla kept her voice as calm, and void of humor, as she could.  
"Food! What does everyone like? How much are we going to need?"  
She can actually go faster...  
"We have already agreed this isn't going to be 100% traditional. Everyone likes chips, burgers, pizza...whatever!" Carmilla ran a hand through her raven hair, plopping down on the couch with a huff.  
Laura's pacing didn't stop. It wouldn't be long before her rant began. Carmilla could see it.  
"Laura, no one- especially us- is looking to have a fancy three course meal. Just get plain food that we know everyone enjoys! Burgers. Chips. Pizza. Done deal. Sherman's already put in the order for the cake; so, there's no need to worry about that either. I'm telling you, it's all fine. Everything is fine."  
Frustrated, Laura let out a loud sigh, stopping in her tracks," Ah! I can't help it!"  
Finally. I was afraid she'd leave skid marks in the floor.  
"I know, baby. I know you can't. You want the wedding to be perfect. But, with how things are going, you don't have to worry. It will be," Carmilla got off the couch to wrap her arms around Laura from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck for comfort, "Want to help choose some music for the reception; or, as I would call it: The After Party?"  
Taking a deep breath, Laura nodded, "Yeah. Maybe that'll help."  
"Yeah? Alright. Come on."  
Carmilla let go of Laura to sit back on the couch, grabbing her phone off the arm. She had been listening to different playlists trying to find a suitable song when she noticed how stressed Laura was.  
Patting the seat next to her, she looked at Laura with loving eyes and a comforting smile, "Come sit. There's a lot of good ones here."  
"Okay. Let's see then." Laura wove her fingers through her hair before taking a seat beside Carm.  
"Alright. So, for the first dance, I was thinking we could have either Love Will Have Its Sacrifices or Season of Love. We love both so much. I figured why not."  
Hm... which one screams 'Laura and Carmilla Hollis more'? ...  
Which indeed young Laura. Which indeed...  
Ana...  
Fine!  
"Definitely the first one..."  
As if I didn't already know you'd choose that.  
"Love Will Have Its Sacrifices it is. Other than that, we don't really need to do much else for music. According to Sherman, Bob can DJ; so, he'll have a ton of songs on his computer anyway. No need to make a playlist this time love." Carmilla quickly marked down Laura's choice, settling the matter.  
Is she serious? Bob?  
"Bob? DJ? With what? His fingertips?" Laura had to laugh at the thought.  
"We can certainly figure something out; but that would be very funny," Carmilla smiled, happy her fiancé seemed to be feeling a bit better. She nudged her with an elbow, still smiling, "See? You're laughing now! Feeling better?"  
"A little. The idea of Bob murdering a pile of CD's etched itself into my brain."  
"Well, I've got something else to make you smile."  
"What's that?"  
"In a week, you, Laura Eileen Hollis, will be married."  
A smile quickly forming, making all anxiety disappear, "Giving you my last name."  
"And I will shove it in everyone's faces." Carmilla's smile growing as Laura finally looked relaxed and happy.  
"Scream it from the rooftops," She let herself fall into Carmilla's lap, looking up at her with a smile bigger than life, "Carmilla Ariah Hollis!"  
"I love you, dork." Carmilla's smile widened yet again, a hand now playing with the hair sprawled across her lap.  
Laura cackled, marveling at the toothy grin only she could cause, "I love you too."  
"If you're already this excited, I can only imagine what you are going to be acting like at the wedding."  
"I may just pass out from over excitement."  
"I can't have you passing out, I need you to hear my vows."  
"How about a preview?"  
"Yeah, as much as I would love to, no. You're just going to have to not pass out at the wedding."  
"Ugh. Stubborn."  
"Says you. Ass," Carmilla snickered at that with a scoff, "Besides, I asked to hear your vows last week and you wouldn't even let me look in the bedroom that entire day."  
"Because you wanted to hear the whole thing! I asked for like a snippet!"  
"Well, one of my promises is to never let my worry for you get as over the top as your dad."  
"If that ever happens, I'd be shocked."  
Sherman, overhearing as he walked to the kitchen, shouts his objections as he continues his merry way, "I am offended!"  
"Sorry Papa Hollis!" Carmilla shouts back, looking at Laura's head on her lap.  
'I'm really not' She mouths to her fiancé, winking with her signature Laura melting smirk.  
All she could do was hide her humor filled tears in Carmilla's stomach.  
"Anyway, for food...what I said earlier still stands; but we are going to have to supply some blood for Danny. If we get pizza, I refuse to get anything other than meat lovers...or anything with pineapple! Hawaiian pizzas are a disgrace to pizza!" Carmilla absentmindedly runs her fingers through Laura's hair as she thinks about the menu.  
"Uh...Carm? Maybe we should have an... array of pizzas. You know, so people can choose what they like. We can always reserve a few meat lovers for ourselves. It is our wedding after all. Also, cookies! Can't forget the cookies!"  
"Of course, there'll be cookies! Wouldn't be a Hollis wedding without them. And who are we friends with that likes pineapple on pizza? And can we terminate that friendship immediately?"  
"You never know. I've tried it, and it's actually not that bad. I wouldn't particularly order it daily; but I can deal. Doesn't mean I want any. But, Kirsch for sure will eat anything. And no, we keep Kirsch."  
"I am disappointed in you. Pineapple on pizza is terrible and should be eradicated from existence. And fine. We can keep the man puppy." Carmilla rolls her eyes.  
Of course, it would be Kirsch.  
"I never said it was the best thing since sliced bread! I just mean it's tolerable!"  
"It is less than tolerable, Cupcake, and you know that I will never change my mind. BBQ Meat lovers is the only pizza worth my time."  
"Well, we will have meat lovers while our guests have whatever pizza we put out for them. Compromise."  
"I guess that makes sense...Alright, sure," Carmilla leaned down, pressing a kiss to Laura's forehead, "Happy life, happy wife, right?"  
"You're here; so, looks like life will forever be swell." Laura playfully tapped  
"Oh gods. That was cheesy," Carmilla cringed before smiling at her future wife. Any opportunity she got to tease Laura was not missed, "You're lucky you're too cute to leave."  
"You love cheese." Laura cocked an eyebrow with a dopey smirk.  
"Laura. Sweetie...please stop. This is becoming way too cringey."  
"What's the magic word?"  
"I already said please Cupcake..."  
"That's not my magic word Kitty..."  
Is she serious? Carmilla was used to Laura's normal annoying antics. But this was just too much. Laura only had one magic word; and, trying to make Carmilla guess any other word while she thought of one was simply not going to happen.  
"I'll give you a packet of cookies if you stop being so cringey."  
Say 'no' to that Hollis.  
She pondered this thought, her tongue poking out between her lips. In the end, she knew there was really no point in trying to reject the offer, "Deal."  
Carmilla smirked in victory. "Cookies will forever be the way to your heart and you know I know that."  
She removed Laura's head from her lap and made her way to the kitchen, exchanging a high five with Sherman as she passed. The older Hollis would've liked to defend his daughter; but he couldn't disagree with Carmilla. Laura couldn't reject a cookie if her life depended on it. And he feared that it would come to that one day. He could just imagine one cookie being the decision of 'life or death' for his little girl. At that, he shook his head and continued ransacking the pantry.  
Folding her arms with a faux pout, Laura grumbled under her breath, "Stupid, smart fiancé. Already got my dad under her thumb."  
Someone's grumpy...  
Like somebody isn't always grumpy.  
What's your point?  
Back to the story...  
Ana!  
The story...  
Upon returning from her short trip from the kitchen with a pack of chocolate chip cookies in tow, Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Laura's face.  
"Come on, love. I have cookies. Show me that dorky grin that belongs on that face."  
Refusing to give in so easily, Laura remained as she was found.  
"No."  
Carmilla inched closer, kneeling in front of the stubborn blonde, knowing another way to "I'll tell you another one of the promises I made in my vows..."  
Laura's demeanor faltered for a second. But, only a second. She composed herself quickly in hopes that Carmilla hadn't noticed. She noticed. With only her eyes revealing the excitement she refused to express, Laura turned her head slightly towards Carm.  
"Promise?"  
Carmilla kissed Laura's nose and handed her the packet, "Promise."  
Breaking her composure, Laura grabbed a cookie, quickly biting into it, "Spill."  
Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  
Wow. She's so easy.  
"Laura Eileen Hollis, I promise to let you know what I'm thinking. Let's be honest, me and feelings don't mix well. I hate feelings and would rather not acknowledge them. But I promise that, if something is wrong, I won't keep it from you. I promise to communicate. I promise to trust you with my feelings. My thoughts. My soul...My everything..."  
"I promise to let you in on levels I've never been able to do with anyone else in my life." The broody woman let a small smile cross her face.  
Wow.  
Putting the cookie back in its packet, Laura sat herself up, placing a kiss to Carmilla's forehead before letting her own rest against it.  
"That was beautiful...so worth more than a cookie. Thank you for trusting me with so much." She sighed deeply, happily.  
Did I hear that correctly? Did she just say?  
"Wow. Something is worth more to Laura Hollis than a cookie? I'm shocked!" Carmilla feigned surprise as she theatrically threw a hand to her heart and fell to the floor in a fake faint.  
"Oh no," Playing along, Laura gasped, dropping to her knees to place her head on Carm's heart. Pretending to listen intently, "The beat is faint."  
Turning to her father, she cried, "Dad! What are we going to do?"  
Sherman strode cautiously into the room, looking on as his daughters were sprawled on the floor in what seemed to be Carmilla's death scene.  
"What the fuck are you two doing?"  
He nudged Carmilla's side with his foot, watching for any movement. He had to give it to her. She didn't move an inch.  
"Carmilla fainted Dad. I'm checking her heartbeat. It's faint."  
Drink every time you see the word 'heartbeat' in Heartbeat lmao!  
"Language...Papa Hollis..." Carmilla gasped weakly before closing her eyes and becoming limp again.  
"Carmilla," Laura shook Carm violently, her head lobbing around, her hair moving like waves, "Carm, come back!"  
She pulled Carmilla's head in her lap, which took quite a bit of effort, and pressed a gentle kiss to her dead lips.  
Sherman doubled over in laughter, amused by how stupid good this was, "Remind me again why you two didn't become actors, ladies..."  
Laura looked up with a shrug, finally breaking character, "Because Carm won't kiss anyone else."  
"Hmm got that right," Carmilla smirked, pulling Laura down to her lips by the nape of her neck. She smirked at her fiancé and pulled away, "Nobody could taste as good anyway."  
"Uh...thanks?" Laura chuckled, reaching for another cookie.  
Sherman gagged before going back to organizing accommodations for Bob. The big guy had to sleep somewhere.  
"It's a compliment Cupcake. I told you ages ago that you're the best thing on the menu, remember?" Carmilla sat up from her scene on the floor.  
"Yet, you chose meat lovers over me..."  
"No, I didn't. I said that it's the only pizza worth my time. You are the most important thing in my life. I swear it." Carmilla put a hand on her heart.  
She's too easy.  
"I believe you, babe. I'm only teasing." Laura giggled softly.  
"That seems to be becoming an unhealthy habit of yours." Carmilla's eyes lowered.  
"That I got from...?"  
"Are you about to say that your teasing is my fault?"  
"Oh, I'm saying it." Laura nodded, a smirk on her face.  
"Hmm...Guess I'm guilty then." Carmilla shrugged as a small smile crawled to her lips.  
"Does this mean you should be punished?"  
Fuck.  
Agreed...sorry. I'll be good.  
"I believe that's something for you to decide..."  
"Mmm," Laura peeked over to her dad before bending to Carmilla's ear, "We'll discuss that later."  
"Yes ma'am." Carmilla let her gaze fall to the annoyingly within earshot Sherman Hollis.  
Every time!  
"So... music then?" Laura decided to change the subject before Carmilla found a way to kill her dad with her eyes.  
"We finished picking the song, cutie." Carm's eyes relaxed by the second as she tore her gaze from the older version of the girl in front of her.  
"Just one song?"  
Glory...sorry! Sorry!  
Ana!  
I'm sorry!  
"The rest is the point of the DJ, love."  
"A DJ with giant fingers..." Laura smirked at her father, "Not trying to diss your boyfriend Dad."  
Sherman froze in his spot, turning to look at his daughter, "Um...I'm sorry. Wha-what was that?"  
Throwing her head back in a laugh, it took Laura a minute to answer. But, as soon as she saw his face, she stopped. A little confused, "Oh my gods...is he really?"  
Sherman chuckled, albeit there was an underlying tone of nervousness it was almost unnoticeable. Laura cocked an eyebrow, never taking her eyes off him.  
"Pff! No. Of course not, honey. Bob is just a good friend, that's all." Sherman waved hand dismissively at her.  
Carmilla watched the exchange with an amused expression. She didn't know which Hollis was more amusing.  
"Dad...you just pff'd. That's like...such a Hollis move."  
"How many moves can a Hollis possibly have?" Carmilla looked to her fiancé, amused and curious.  
"Quite a few if you know us long enough." Laura stole a glance away from her father.  
"Should I be concerned for my safety?"  
"Possibly..."  
"Ohh...I'm terrified." Carmilla sarcastically quipped as she gave a cheeky grin to the blonde.  
Sherman watched his daughters converse, thankful for the raven-haired of the two providing a distraction.  
"As you should be." Laura smirked softly. Her attention was still on her father, waiting for her answer, "Still waiting Dad."  
Damn it.  
"Laura, I can tell you with absolute certainty that Bob is nothing more than a good friend." Sherman sighed, wishing Laura would let it go.  
She's Laura. She lets nothing go.  
"...you're lying."  
Sherman put a hand on his heart, "Hollis honor."  
"If you say so Dad."  
He smiled and went back to stealing food from the pantry.  
Whew! That was close...  
"He realizes I know he's lying right?" Laura leaned in to whisper to Carm.  
"I think he realizes nothing. Must think he's a good liar." Carmilla whispered back.  
"Care to embarrass him to death? Bring Bob up until he's tomato red?" Laura's eyebrows wiggled devilishly.  
Carmilla looked into her fiancé's mischievous eyes, a glimmer much like her own and slyly smirked, "Cheeky Laura Hollis is my favorite Laura Hollis."  
"Mmm I'll that in mind," Laura smirked, "Care to do the honors?"  
"You mean you're letting me torture your father? Me?" Carmilla's eyes went large before she composed herself.  
"Kind of feels like he's earned it after the whole hot chocolate thing last week." Laura shrugged.  
Carmilla let her devious gaze fall to the direction of the kitchen.  
Definitely my favorite Hollis," She chuckled as she strode towards the kitchen, hands in her pockets as she smirked at her target, "Hey, Sherman, talk to Bob lately? He looking after the house well? Does he have a nice room to sleep in... somewhere around the house maybe?"  
Sherman jumped at the sudden presence behind him; but, regained his composure quickly, "Oh, hello Carmilla. Umm...yes indeed I have. Not that long ago actually. For a small chat. He says that no monsters have come around; they're too afraid of him. So, that's good...but, I am afraid for my garden. The big guy can't be gentle around my poor plants to save his life!"  
"He's so huge that he can't sleep in the house; but he apparently loves to sleep on grass. He insisted that he do that; but I wouldn't let him. He could get sick or something! So, I made a big sleeping bag out of copious amounts of blankets and rugs. Don't want the poor thing to show up to the wedding sick. I don't think I have a big enough handkerchief for him."  
This is so cute!  
Carmilla tried her best not to burst out into laughter; so, she buried her snickers into coughs, clearing her throat and quickly grabbing a water bottle for a prop.  
"That went down the wrong pipe," She chuckled, glade that Sherman didn't seem to notice the deception, "You seem to care a lot about Bob and his health for wedding, don't you?"  
Sherman shrugged, trying not to seem so affected by the question, "He helped me home to get my daughter help while she was in danger; and stayed by my side ever since. He has been the best friend I've ever had in my life if you don't include my wife- ex-wife..."  
Carmilla suddenly stopped smiling, no longer amused. Her expression now sympathetic. She nodded in understanding. She had been through this before after all.  
"Alright. That's nice to hear- that you two are still getting along well...I'll let you get back to binge eating our entire pantry." Carmilla placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the now solemn Sherman before giving it a small squeeze and returning to her future wife in the living room.  
Her future wife who was still giddy upon finding out if her plan had worked.  
"So... how’d it go? Did he admit it? Spill!"  
"Nope. Just talked about the house a bit...and Bob is his best friend. He's helped him through a lot..." Carmilla sighed and knelt down in front of Laura, "Laura...I think we shouldn't tease him anymore. He's thinking about some really rough times-"  
"What did he say?" Laura frowned, worry evident.  
"He said that Bob is the best friend he's ever had in his life if we were to exclude...you know." Sympathy crossed Carm's features again, sure Laura knew who she meant without her having to say it.  
Oh...  
Laura blinked tears from her eyes before they spilled over. She instantly regretted ever wanting to tease her father about his relationship with Bob now that she knew how close they truly were.  
"He's thinking about her again, isn't he? Stuffing his face in the pantry?"  
"Yeah...he is. So, while I do love the idea of making Sherman admit his undying love for everyone's favorite giant, I think we should let him be for a bit."  
Because we all know Danny fits not into this category...  
"Agreed. So, what should we do to pass the time since everything else is done?" Laura tried to evade the thoughts in her head.  
"...How long does it usually take for him to binge eat?"  
Laura frowned deeper this time before shaking it off, refusing to let herself get so down, "...A long time."  
"Interesting..." With that, Carmilla lifted herself from the floor. Sending Laura a quick wink, she began sprinting for the bedroom.  
"Race you!" She challenged, taking the stairs two at a time.  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Laura tore after her.  
Sherman peeked around the corner at the girls with a soft chuckle, remembering how his wife would chase him around the house in their younger years. Smiling to himself, he continued his food expedition.  
"You do it all the time!" Carmilla laughed as she finally reached the top, charging for the bedroom door.  
"It's my move! No stealing!" Laura finally made her way in.  
"Thought you said your moves looked good on me, Hollis?" Carmilla retorted smugly as she sauntered into the bedroom.  
"They do...I don't know where I'm going with this."  
"Honestly, neither do I."  
"Moving on?"  
"Yeah. Moving on," Carmilla moved to the bed and sat in the middle, her back against the headboard and her legs stretched across the mattress, "Want to watch Finding Dory on Netflix?"  
Laura's eyes bulged. She thought she may have heard wrong for a second. Usually she'd have to beg and plead to get Carmilla to watch cartoons with her.  
"Really? I don't even have to force you?" She took slow steps forward until her knees were touching the mattress.  
"Not at all. Come on," Carmilla opened her arms to Laura, "Instead of Netflix and chill, it's Nemo and cuddle."  
AWWWWWWWW!  
Wrapping herself around Carm, Laura smiled brightly, "I think I like this better anyway."  
Carmilla snaked an arm around Laura's waist and pulled her impossibly closer, selecting Finding Dory on the TV and pressing play.  
"So far, I'm finding this very enjoyable."  
Definitely better Cupcake. Definitely better.


	21. It's Your Party Pt.1

It was now pretty late at night. Laura had fallen asleep during the movie. Finding Nemo seemed to have been a bit too much for the cupcake tonight. Carmilla- still semi-nocturnal even after her devamping- stayed awake cuddling her fiancé, running her long fingers through her hair while she watched horror movies Laura would never want to see. It was nice and peaceful. That was until three red heads came barging in wearing clothes one would only wear on a night in the city. Their faces were large with bright grins.

Oh no.  
"GET UP LOSERS! WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!" Lafontaine pumped a fist in the air. Carmilla glared at the three, groaning as she felt Laura stir in her arms.  
Not hearing anything but an annoyingly loud yell of who-knows-what, Laura groaned (so much like her fiancé) and clung to Carmilla closer, her head finding its way underneath her pillow-pet with her lips against Carm's neck. Snuggling deeper, her leg coiled itself over Carmilla as she tried to ignore whatever was going on.  
She better not be watching those scary movies again. I almost stayed up for days the last time! I will not go through Night of the Living Dead again! I just want to sleep for 3 more hours and dream of milk and cookies like a good Hollis.  
"Can't you see the cupcake is sleeping? Christ, how did you even get in here?" Carmilla whispered harshly, somehow making her glare even harder and higher in intensity. Although, the only person that seemed to be affected was Perry. Laf just shrugged and Danny rolled her eyes.  
"It's a wedding thing Fang Fa...Carmilla. The to-be-wedded couple flout with their friends and have a wild night before getting into a lifelong relationship of responsibility..."  
How oddly specific there Lawrence.   
"We figured neither of you would enjoy going to a strip club. So, we thought a gay bar would be more fun. Get up and get dressed. It's time for the best Bachelorette party you will ever have! Or, at least the cheapest. We paid for nothing." Danny was not even a little bit affected when Laf elbowed her in the side for the almost slip of the tongue.  
Carmilla raised her eyebrows, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. More with how loud they were being while Laura was asleep rather than them entering her home without permission now.  
"Could you PLEASE at least try to talk about this quietly? Did you ever think to ask us first?" She whisper-yelled as quietly as she could over the irritation.  
Uggggggghhhhhhhh......!  
Laura whined, positioning her head on Carmilla's chest, eyes still firmly closed. The last thing she wanted was to move from this spot.  
"Carm could you please turn down the television! All the chattering is annoying." She refused to let herself wake up, squeezing her fiancé tighter.  
"It's not the TV sweetheart, although I wish it was. The ginger squad is here. They want to take us gay clubbing as some kind of wedding tradition or something," Mumbling under her breathe, Carmilla turned off the TV to prove her point. Once again, she glared at the group, growling lowly in her throat, "I ask yet again, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"  
Well, there goes my sleep.  
"Laf made a key," Laura moaned again, opening her eyes but refusing to move, "Why do we have to go gay clubbing?"  
"Apparently it's a pre-marital tradition for the to-be-wedded couple to go out with friends one last night and go crazy before going into a lifetime long relationship of responsibility...Danny's words, not mine," Carm shrugged, frowning deeper, "Did they have permission to make a key?"  
"No. They did not," Laura peeked up at Carm before turning back to her friends, "Can't we choose not to do this? Or is it one of those we're your besties so get dressed type thing? This could be potentially bad. I mean, look at Perry! She's already partying!"   
Perry was quietly dancing around in the background to whatever music was playing in her head.  
"Yeah, no." Laura snuggled herself as deep into the crook of Carmilla's neck as she could.  
Danny huffed, "Hollis if you don't get out of that bed right now, we will both come in there!"  
Laura raised herself slowly at the threat, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."  
"Would you get mad at me if I were to say...destroy it?" Carmilla asked, pulling Laura impossibly closer, staring at the others as Laura nudged at her side, "Anyways...it seems like one of those we're your besties situations. So, we don't seem to have a choice since it is actually up to the friends to organize this type of thing. I don't want to, and I'm guessing you don't want to. But I wouldn't put it past Xena to drag us both out of here."  
"At this moment, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea...but, fine. I guess we can have one last wild night."  
Carmilla banged her head on the headboard, groaning, "Why? In case you haven't noticed, we have a perfectly good bed to have a 'wild night' in. One that doesn't require other people. Do you not remember we were watching Finding Nemo? You fell asleep! That's pretty wild, cutie."  
Please, for the love of the gods, let's stay here!  
"Yes, but they're not going to leave so that we can enjoy said wild night-"  
"You're also too sleepy and I can't be bothered getting up to make coffee or cocoa," Carmilla whined, "Must we indulge the ginger squad?"  
Laura looked at the determined faces of her friends. Lafontaine's fingers twitched, ready to pounce at any moment. Sighing in defeat, she removed herself from Carmilla's arms, "Fine...! We'll humor you."  
Letting her head jerk back against the wood again, Carmilla's hair flies around her, "Why? Why? Why? WHY? Could you idiots remind me how you even got in?"  
"Laf. Made. A. Key." Laura groaned, rolling over Carmilla to get out of bed.  
"I am so destroying it..." Carm mumbled grumpily under her breath as she quickly moved to get some clothes out of the wardrobe and shower.  
"Can you guys at least wait downstairs for us to get ready...and for me to keep Carm from killing you...and me from killing you?" Laura lay a dress out on the bed covered in fabric.   
Lafontaine fist bumped Danny as they left the room. Perry was still dancing on her own in the doorway.  
If nobody got that, I will be highly disappointed! -A  
"PARTAY!"  
Laf pulled the curly haired woman down the stairs by the back of her shirt.  
Carmilla made quick work of washing her hair, blow drying it to frame her face in effortless curls. She put on her combat boots, leather pants, a white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket. After applying some lipstick and eyeliner, she walks out of the bathroom.  
"All yours, Hon." She mumbled into Laura's ear, kissing her cheek. Picking up her keys, she beings her descent down the stairs.  
Taking a moment to collect herself, Laura hastily made her way into the shower. Wondering where her friends planned on taking her tonight, she wrapped herself in a towel, brushed her teeth, and hustled back into her bedroom to get dressed. After massaging lotion into her skin, sliding on the blood red dress she'd picked out, and slipping into the matching heels, the tiny girl went back into the bathroom to touch up her face.  
Straightening her hair and applying a matching lipstick, she was finally done. Smiling at herself, she began to make her way downstairs.  
"I. Don't. Care! Mad Scientist, we didn't give you permission to even make a damn key! Let alone use one to barge into our home in the middle of the night with these wild demands! Even if you have that key, you have come into our home WITHOUT our permission! This is still breaking and entering! And if you think that I won't call the police just because you are Laura's besties, then you three don't know me at a-!" Carmilla's words get caught in her throat as she sees Laura coming down the stairs.  
The image set by the movements was enough to make her melt right at the front door. Her jaw dropped. The sexiness. The grace. The power. The beauty. The confidence! The way the dress hugged Laura's body. And goodness! those plump lips covered in that matching crimson lipstick caused Carmilla to bite her lip in arousal.  
Dear gods, she's wearing red heels.  
Her eyes burned with the flame of her love and desire for the blonde approaching her.  
"That's my future wife." Carmilla breathes, her jaw once again going slack as she takes in her gorgeous fiancé.   
Internally combusting at the sight of Carmilla's face, Laura fought to control her heart from leaping out of her chest. She was hoping that her outfit was up to par, but she hadn't thought of the possibility of Carmilla doing...that. Stopping in front of her, she gave a shy smile, nervous under her fiancé’s gaze, "You okay, Carm?"  
Carmilla continued to let her gaze wander as she smiled as she whispered, "I am the luckiest woman alive."  
Stepping forward, she places one hand on Laura's waist and the other cups her cheek. Her gaze reaches the brown pools of her fiancé and the intense desire surfaces again as she smirks.  
"Oh, Laura. You...are extraordinary," She barely grazes her lips against Laura's jaw as she trails up to her ear. Husking, she kisses the lobe, "As soon as we get home, I'm tearing you out of this dress and eating you for breakfast."  
The other three are watching the whole ordeal trying to hold back snickers and fake gags.   
"Well...uh...ahem..." Laura was sure her legs wouldn't hold her much longer if this continued. Noticing her friends, she focused on them rather than her speeding pulse, "Stop it, you guys. Let's go already."  
The quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave. This is making me want...breakfast.  
I MEAN SOMEONE HAD BETTER GET THAT ONE! LMAO!!!-A  
"Yeah. Let's hurry this along," Carmilla opened the door, rushing everyone out. When Laura goes to walk by, she playfully taps the girl on the butt as if the rush her even further.  
Jumping, startled, Laura stops. Turning, she blushes as the older of the 2 locks the door, "Watch it, Karnstein."  
Pretty sure my face matches this dress now.  
Carmilla smirks, winking at Laura before stepping down and taking her hand as she led them both to the car the redheads brought along, "You say that as if you don't like it, cutie."  
Blushing harder than before, Laura turned away from Carm to look anywhere else, "I choose not to answer that."  
Carmilla grinned in the most non-Carmilla of ways, kissing Laura's cheek. She squeezed Laura's hand, rushing to Laf's car to hold the door open, "Just because you're being adorably shyer than normal, I'm going to stop so you don't combust."  
As if you don't do it every day.  
Stepping inside, Laura thanked Carm as she closed her door. Lafontaine was peering through the review mirror, laughing at their tiny friend. Laura stuck her tongue out at the non-binary reason for her annoyance tonight, "Oh, shut up."  
Carmilla crawled in next to Laura, "I will dissect you, Mad Scientist."  
Lafontaine let out one last quick laugh before speeding off, "Calm down, Defanged! I'm just teasing. Besides, this night is about you two. So, here."  
Throwing something back towards them, Laf started headbanging to the music. Picking whatever the fabric was up off the floor, Laura saw the words 'Wife to Be' written on the white sash.  
"Laf...what in the name of Hogwarts is this?"  
"It's part of the tradition, Frosh! Put it on!" They ordered excitedly, quickly turning their attention back to the road so they don't accidentally crash the car.  
Carmilla turns to Laura with furrowed eyebrows and shrugs. Her eyes convey her annoyance, but she tries to act as nonchalant as she can. Oh, how she wishes she had fangs right now.  
Deciding to go with the flow, Laura slipped the soft material over her shoulder, "Are you happy now?"  
"Extremely," They snicker, moving to high five Danny and Perry as they approach a stop light. Carmilla sits with her arms crossed, fuming.   
"Oh, don't look so glum Whiskers. There's one for you too," Danny chucked a matching fabric in Carmilla's direction, which the older of the two just glared at. Looking at Laura, Danny gave a soft smile, "You look beautiful Laur...and that's not just the vamp in me talking."  
Suddenly, Perry hefted herself through the sunroof, whooping her head off. Lafontaine cackled at their girl, loving every moment of drunk Perry. She wasn't this loose often, and it was hilarious!  
"LOLA PERRY YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE! THERE ARE...BUGS UP THERE," Laura groaned, returning the smile to Danny, "Thank you, Danny. That's sweet of you."  
Carmilla eyed the sash on the floor like it was trash, like it was offending her just for the thing to be there. When Laura turns to her with pleading eyes, she rolls her own and snatches the sash off the car floor, throwing it over her head and returning to brooding the world. She lifts her head to gawk at Danny's comment, narrowing her eyes, only to roll them again at Perry's behavior.   
"So... how was your date with the man puppy, Baby Fang?"  
A tight smile on her face, Danny turns for the window.   
That'll do, Lawrence.  
"It was good. He was a bit too...Kirsch at times; but, he saw to it that I had a good time," A smirk replacing the fake grin, the lanky girl turned her attention back to the blonde directly behind her, "What do you think we have set up for you tonight? Strippers?"  
Laura's eyes grew as large as saucers, blush bright on her cheeks, "I certainly hope not. You guys know how I fell about that. No-"  
Three redheads joined her mockingly, Perry screaming it out of the sunroof, "NAKED BODY BUT CARM'S. SHE'S ALL I WISH TO SEE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
"Thanks for sharing!" A guy in a dark blue truck beside them gave Perry a look. Carmilla blushed behind her hair, Laura doing the same.  
"WHOOOOOOOO!"  
Laf and Danny giggled, bumping fists as the light turned green. Perry finally settled back into her seat.  
"We know, Frosh." Laf rolled their eyes with a wink into the review mirror.   
Danny shrugged at Laura before looking back out at the passing sights, "You may change your mind one day..."  
Can I murder her for our wedding day?  
"Uh, in case you haven't noticed Xena, she's about to get married. To me. And I would appreciate it, considering you are dragging me away from my home where I could be having a nice, quiet night with my fiancé, that you can it with the talk of her seeing someone else! Okay?"  
If they don't shut up, I'm jumping out of the fucking car.  
Carmilla glared at the back of Danny's head until she was sure her message sank in before going back to staring at the pitch-black outside, arms crossed in front of her chest once again.  
"Whoa...Calm down, Carmilla. I’m sure Danny was just playing around." Laf ignored the road long enough to give the taller redhead a look.  
"Yeah, of course," Danny shrugged playfully. She didn't sound like she meant it, "Of course! The wedding is in two days guys! Come on!"  
"I will calm down when the ginger beanstalk stops lurking around acting as if she is completely innocent and will stop lying! And, yes, lying! I may not like you, but, Xena your fake little smile is an absolute tell that your date with Kirsch went to shit and you just don't want to admit that. I'm trying to be nice. But you are making that incredibly difficult when you're hitting on my fiancé. Not to mention lying to us after you three broke into our house and dragged us off in the in the middle of the got damn night!"   
Realizing she may have just killed the mood, Carmilla sighed, "Look...I'm sorry for yelling. But, I'm not wrong. If you don't want to party with me, Xena, then I'll go."  
"Can't we all get along for the sake of the night?" Laura whispered. All the fighting was getting to her. Considering following Perry's example, she shook it off and drank a bottle of water instead.  
"Hey, I'm apologizing! I’m trying here," Carmilla shrugged, not wanting to upset Laura, "I'm not kidding. If anyone wants me to leave because of my rude and callous attitude, I'll go."  
"You were born rude and callous. I haven't gotten rid of you yet." Laura rolled her eyes with a gentle smile.   
Laf parallel parked in front of a 4-story building. Lustig it was called. Unbuckling themselves, and Perry, Laf leaned back in before closing the door.  
"That means get your ass out of the car, Karnstein. Now let's go!"  
Carmilla gave a soft, loving smile to Laura, nodding once at Laf.   
"I was aiming more at Danny since I kind of ripped into her for no other reason besides my inability to control my jealousy. But, thanks, Mad Scientist," Carm reached out her hand to Laura, winking, "Let's go have fun 'Wife to Be'."  
Rolling her eyes, Laura finished the small bottle before trailing her out. Danny scoffed, following suit, choosing to enjoy herself over argue. They made it to the elevators and up to the 4th floor.  
Upon entering, the floor was shaking with the heavy bass being played in the club. The lights were pulsing. The dance floor was dimly lit, the bar the total opposite. Carmilla could already tell it would take a lot of liquid influence from the bar for her to have a good time in this place. Especially if something more happened with Danny. Shaking it off, she put the thought of her mind.  
It's your party too, Karnstein. Just go for it.  
Turning to the group, she shouted over the ridiculously loud music, "DOES ANYONE WANT DRINKS?"  
"I'M GOOD! JUST WATER!" Laura called back, although she was standing right next to her.   
Lafontaine screamed a 'no', holding up their own bottle as Perry dragged them off yelling 'WHOOOOOOOO'. Danny was the only one to nod a response.   
"Sex on the Beach would be good, thanks!"   
That better be a drink and not an offer.  
Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand, "I'LL GO WITH YOU!"  
Scanning the outside areas, Carmilla searched for a spot that her and her companions could sit when they weren't dancing the night away.  
"I'LL JUST PUT IT ON THAT TABLE OVER THERE," She pointed over to the one vacant table in the far corner and the giant room, nodding at the thumbs up from Danny. Squeezing Laura's hand, she smiled, "LET'S GO!"  
Guiding the two of them through the extensive, sweaty crowd of people, Carmilla led them to the bar. There, she ordered the Sex on the Beach for Danny, a couple glasses of rum and coke, and a pitcher of water and a tall glass for Laura.  
Guys, we know nothing about how clubs work, okay? If there's anything that shouldn't be there, comment and let us know. I (-A) know Laf couldn't bring in their own drinks for one thing. Security wouldn't allow that. If there's more, something we may have missed, put it in the comments please? Okay. BACK TO THE STORY!  
When she collected the drinks from the bartender, she told him to keep the tab open in case Danny wanted something else. With the grace of a cat, and the balance of a waiter, she was able to guide both Laura and the platter of glasses to the table with ease.   
"MAYBE I SHOULD THINK ABOUT GETTING A SECOND JOB AS A WAITRESS!"  
"I DON'T THINK YOU'D ENJOY IT MUCH WITH ALL THE PEOPLE!" Laura chuckled. She could see Laf and Perry dancing in a sea of unfamiliar faces. It was new to see Perry act that way. Which means she was obviously convinced to join the fun.  
What a sad day it is when Lola Perry is having more fun than you and cleaning isn't involved.  
"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?" Laura asked Carmilla, seeing no reason why they couldn't join their friends. That was the point of coming out anyway.  
But a different voice answered her.   
"I'll dance with you! Come on, Hollis. Let's see what you’re made of!" Danny downed her drink before pulling Laura away.   
The smaller girl looked back to Carm with an apologetic smile, shrugging it off and letting Danny lead the way.  
Eh, what's a dance between friends, right?  
DON! DON! DONNNNNNN! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG. LIFE GUYS, LIFE! SCHOOL STARTED BACK FOR US AND MACK WAS GETTING OVER HARVEY. WE'LL WORK ON GETTING CHAPTERS UP QUICKER. UNTIL THEN, ENJOY! WE LOVE YOU CREAMPUFFS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! -S&A


	22. It's Your Party Pt.2

Carmilla's first instinct was to grab Laura's hand and yank her away. But, then, Laura smiled. That small warm smile that was both her apology and reassurance. So, she sighed and sat down instead, picking up her drink and taking a few sips. She let a gaze wander over the dance floor. There was Laf and Perry doing some weird version of the robot that included multiple body spasms.  
What in the unnatural fuck dude...?  
Shut up, Daj.  
.... I’m good. Thanks. BACK TO THE STORY!  
*Sigh* Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Then her eyes went to Laura and Danny, narrowing. She bit her lip, irritated. But she saw Laura smiling and laughing, having fun. The sight brought a smile to her own face. She took out her phone and took some pictures of the surroundings, the drinks, and of Laura dancing around. Sending some to Laura and posting some on the Twitter account that Laura forced her to get as she continued to drink her rum and coke.  
After at least 3 songs with Danny, Laura dipped out of sight to Carm, dragging her out to the dance floor.  
"IT'S OUR BACHELORETTE PARTY! SO, BOTH OF US HAVE TO HAVE FUN!" She spun Carmilla into the crowd and the two began to dance like no one was there.  
Pretty soon, Carmilla stopped altogether, smirking and putting a handout as the music slowed.  
"If we're going to party, let's do it right. 1698?"  
Laura chuckled, taking the hand offered to her, "So, we're having sex now? Is that what this is? Didn't know public was your style."  
"You say that as if you're surprised that I would enjoy worshiping your body in public. Now hush and dance Hollis!" Carmilla grinned, leading Laura around the dance floor. Ignoring the people who were giving them weird looks for ballroom dancing in a club.  
Carmilla didn't care. She was having fun. Surprisingly it wasn't the alcohol to blame either. She didn't know what it was, but her guess was the sash reminding her that Laura was going to be her wife; also, the fact that Laura was smiling so carefree.  
"You look gorgeous tonight by the way." Carmilla pressed a kiss to Laura's forehead, offering a small smile.  
"Oh? Would my fashion choice have anything to do with that?" Laura gave Carmilla a look, ignoring the stares. Her friends were used to it, the three of them standing off on their own. Perry was still bopping around.  
What in Hogwarts name did she drink?  
"Just because you're wearing a dress that is doing unthinkable things to my mind, your beauty does not stem from a dress," Carmilla cups Laura's face in her hands and pulls her in for a long kiss. She pulled back and smiles as she smooths down Laura's hair.


	23. It's Your Party Pt.3

"I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything other than water?"  
"Uhh...no. No. Water's perfect," Laura gaped into those chocolate wonders, "You're perfect."  
If her own eyes portrayed anything, she hoped it was love. She knew they were at a party and should be partying instead of being adorable, but it was their party. Who says they couldn't be as adorable as they wanted?  
To Azkaban with them! She's going to be my wife, so Snape it!  
Carmilla chuckled as she looked her fiancé in the eyes, "I think perfect is a bit of an exaggeration; but, thanks, cutie..."  
She gave Laura one last kiss to the forehead, "I'm going to go get that water jug refilled."  
With that, she was gone. Laura didn't know what else to do besides sway to the music as she waited. Her thoughts took over as she lost herself to the music. In just a couple of hours, Carmilla was going to be her wife. They were going to say vows and-.  
She stopped, a nervous queasiness coming over her. Afraid she was going to be sick, she started searching the crowd for the exit. A tall figure blocked her sights.  
"You alright, Hollis? You look like you're going to hurl...Did you take drinks from strangers again?" Danny's concerned tone shook Laura's eardrum as the red head bent down so Laura could hear her, "Jeez, Laura. We've talked about this! Drinks from strangers equals waking up in your underwear on the drill field! Did you learn nothing last time?"  
Laura would roll her eyes if she had anyone else to help her. But, sadly, Danny was all there was. If Carmilla saw her like this, she'd take her home for sure.  
"No, I did not! That was one time," Laura swat at Danny's arm, "I feel a bit nauseous is all. I think I need some fresh air."  
"Still can't hold your liquor, Hollis." Danny chugged the remainder of her won glass and placed it on the floor, "Say no more. Come on."  
Pulling Laura behind her, Danny maneuvered through the crowd and straight for the roof.  
"How's that for fresh air?"  
Laura took in a deep breath, the rush of the wind calming her almost immediately as she made her way to an edge, leaning against it with a comforting sigh.  
"Thanks, Danny. I needed this. I was getting overwhelmed in there."  
"Yeah. I understand. Maybe we should've toned it down a little bit."   
"Or a lot." Laura chuckled, "Carm and I would've been just fine without you guys inviting the entire graduating class."  
"Carm," Danny sighed. "I don't want to talk about her right now."  
She stared down at the people walking on the sidewalk below them. Cars passing by. The alcohol in her system was making the figures swim a little bit.  
"That's a little contradicting seeing as I'm marrying her." Laura frowned, feeling the conversation's gentle tone shift to something heavier.  
"That's not what comes to mind when I think of Carmilla." Danny's hands closed against each other, nails digging into her skin.   
"Then, what do you think about?"   
Laura nearly jumped when Danny's face whipped to face her own. Her eyes were filled with...Laura didn't even know. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Passion.  
"The girl that took you away from me."  
..........  
Carmilla made her way to the bar with the almost empty jug, making sure to check the dance floor to be sure her tiny gay and mighty didn't get swallowed in the people. She was calmly swaying away to the music. Carmilla cracked a small smile and turned her attention back to the bartender.  
"Can I get a refill on this? It's just water!" She yelled over the roaring music. The young woman serving gave a nod and fulfilled the request.  
Carmilla turned back to the dance floor, only to find Laura wasn't there. Panic quickly rose in her chest. But, after a quick glance around the complex, she found the ginger giant dragging Laura somewhere. Carmilla tried not to think anything of it. Key word being "tried".  
Maybe Laura just...needed some air. And maybe Ginger Three just didn't want her to be alone. yeah. That's what's going on. Keep that jealousy down, Carmilla.   
The bartender called for her. Carmilla thanked her before ducking off. She placed the jug on a table and sat down, pouring herself a glass to try and calm her nerves. That didn't work, so she took another shot. But, the longer she sat there, the more her mind wandered to just what Laura and Danny were doing. She trusted Laura with everything she had. And she trusted Danny about as far as she could throw her...which wasn't all that far unfortunately. She'd tried.   
Fuck it. I'm checking on them.  
Carmilla downed the last of her water before marching to the roof like she was on a mission. And she was.  
..............  
"What?" Laura shook her head in confusion. "Danny, nobody took me away from you. Nobody stole me. We were never...anything."  
She thought they'd been over this. What about Kirsch? How much had Danny had to drink? How much could she handle now? How much could she handle before? Why was all of this coming up right now? On the night before her wedding?  
Danny barked a laugh. It was dry- and about as hilarious as this conversation. She knew her behavior could very well risk her friendship with Laura. It could cause tension between not just them. She wasn't that drunk. She was conscious. She just didn't care.  
"I'm just supposed to sit back and let someone else marry you? You were supposed to be mine, Laura. I could've kept you safe. You could've been happier with me. Hell, even your father would've been much happier if you were with me. Carmilla doesn't deserve you." Danny stood tall. Positioning herself between Laura and any chance of an exit. One hand on the small of Laura's back, another on her side, Danny had Laura pinned against the ledge. One wrong move and the smaller girl would go tumbling over, "What? What does she have that I don't have, Laura? What does she have that I don't? Why couldn't you love me?"  
Laura's heart was in her stomach. She felt like she could throw up again. The people walking below wouldn't like it very much if she did. But Danny was scaring her. If she said the wrong thing, there wouldn't be a wedding tomorrow. There wouldn't be a bride. There wouldn't be a Hollis. And, if Carmilla found out, there wouldn't be a Danny.  
"Danny...I'm sorry...I don't love you. I love-"  
A hand wove into Laura's hair as Danny forced their lips to crash together in a sloppy, one-sided kiss. Laura fought against it, but there was only so much pressure she could give without throwing herself off the roof. Though, now, that would probably feel better than this. Finally, she was able to separate herself. She stood there. Shocked. Watching Danny's satisfied expression as her chest rose and fell. All Laura wanted to do was knock that smile off her face.  
Then, there was the sound of the rooftop door shutting with a loud creak.   
Carmilla made it to the roof just in time to see the kiss. Her jaw fell. Her eyes welled up with tears. Her nails cut into her palms as her hands became fists at her sides. Her didn't just fall to her stomach. No. It fell through the earth's surface and landed right at the core. She couldn't believe it. She just watched the love of her life, the person she was supposed to marry the next day, kiss someone else. Kiss Danny.  
"Well, I guess you didn't need any air after all. Since you were a bit too busy smashing faces with Lawrence to get any." Her voice was low. Calm. But shaking with the rage she was feeling.   
If there was one thing she knew for sure, it was this: with Danny being a vampire, she'd heard Carmilla coming.  
"Carm! No! I didn't-! She-! I didn't want this! I didn't!" Laura's words probably sounded like gibberish. They were covered in tears and choking her half to death. She couldn't lose Carmilla to this. She was sexually assaulted by what was supposed to be one of her best friends. And she could lose her fiancé over it.   
Turning to Danny, she gave her the angriest eyes she could behind the sadness plastered on her face, "Tell her the truth! Tell her!"  
Shoving at Danny's chest, Laura started to sob uncontrollably. Her heart ached. Her lips hurt. Her legs were barely holding her up anymore. The only sounds on the roof were Laura's continued crying and the wind moving through the open space.  
"You don't deserve her." Was Danny's only response.  
"You think I don't know that, you, fucking coward?" Carmilla came a few steps closer. Her hands shook and her eyes only filled with more tears, "You don't think I'm aware that I don't deserve Laura Hollis? She is kind and caring, witty and smart, adorable, morally righteous, loyal...or at least I thought she was."  
Carmilla began to speak to Laura. But she couldn't look at her. It hurt too much.  
"I've loved you for years. I tried to be good for you. I gave up so many parts of who I was for you. And you show me your appreciation by cheating on me with the Jolly Green Giant?"  
Carmilla scoffed, hot tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and looked at Danny again, "I knew you had something going on. You think I didn't know what you were up to in the car? Avoiding the conversation about Kirsch? Flirting with my fiancé? Well, I knew. Congratulations. You won. You've destroyed the only good thing I have in my life. It's what you've wanted since you've met me right? Bravo"   
"I'm done." She shook her head, speaking to the floor, her words aimed at no one in particular. Perhaps to herself? She threw her hands in the air and walked away, slamming the door closed on her way out.  
Laura felt like she couldn't breathe. She just watched her heart walk out the door a day before their wedding. All because of Danny. She lost her. She lost everything. She lost Carmilla. Chest heaving at the realization, more sobs ripped through her chest.   
Danny scurried to bend down to help, "Laura? Laura! You okay?"  
Laura shoved her off, rising to her feet. Her eyes held nothing of who she once was in that moment, "You've done enough!"  
She hurried after Carmilla, hoping to catch her before she left. How would she even get home? How would either of them get home? Would Carmilla even go home? Laura tore through the party, surprised at how fast she was able to slip through. Using the elevator, she made it to the main floor and tore out the front door. She saw Carmilla's angry frame making its way in the direction of home. Carmilla was walking.  
"Carmilla!" Laura hurried to catch up.  
"Oh, wonderful. Laura Hollis, here to rub salt in the wound. Don't you have a giant to kiss?" Carmilla drawled, not stopping her departure.  
"Will you please listen to me? It wasn't what you thought!" Laura had to walk twice her normal speed to keep up.  
"I'm sorry. Was the intolerable red herring not as good as you thought she would be?" Carmilla kept her pace, refusing to look at any part of Laura.  
"Carmilla!" Laura stopped, staring at Carmilla's retreating backside until it disappeared into the night. Holding her chest, she leaned against the nearest streetlamp, letting everything out. Her body heaved. Her chest concaved. Her heart ached worse than she thought it ever could.   
Not even 24 hours until her wedding and she'd lost he best thing to ever happen to her before it could even meet her at the altar. Years of hardship, life altering situations, and two deaths between them; and, Danny Lawrence is the reason Carmilla is gone. Danny let Carmilla believe it was consensual. Danny didn't admit anything. Danny wasn't the Danny she remembered.  
"Laura?" Lafontaine took a few easy steps towards their friend, Perry behind them. They had seen Laura and Carmilla leaving the party. Neither seemed happy, "What's going on?"  
Laura produced what could be the fastest explanation in history, finishing with throwing her head against Laf's shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably for the third time that night. Lucky for Laf that they had grown accustom to the Hollis jargon and managed to pick up everything, or they'd just be holding a crying Laura with no idea what the hell the reason was. Perry wrapped her arms around Laura's right side to join in the hug of comfort.   
Not long after, Danny came bursting out onto the sidewalk, "Laura, can we please talk about this?"  
A mix between a wail of sadness and a scream of anger burst out of one tiny gay Laura Hollis. She lunged for the giant vampire, only being restrained by her friends; both of which were just as angry as Laura was.   
Carmilla and Laura fought and died, lived and breathed, for one another. And Danny selfishly ruined that the night before their wedding. It wasn't fair. They knew that. Danny knew that. The only difference between them was that Perry and Laf cared what happened to Laura more than anything else.   
"You took everything from me!" Laura couldn't get anything else out aside from broken sobs.   
Perry soothed her, pulling her towards the car while Laf stood protectively in front of them both.  
"Why don't you just go? I think you've done enough tonight." They frowned, not really caring about punching a vampire in the face right now. No, they totally cared. But Laura would've done the same for them. She kind of already did.  
"Laf, I just want to-"  
Laf interrupted before Danny could say more. It wasn't worth listening to.  
"You. Have done. Enough."  
Danny gave up, nodding and taking some steps away. Watching.  
Laf nodded, getting in the driver's seat of their car to join the others. Perry cradled Laura in her arms in the backseat as she cried silently against her chest. Laf hated to see Laura like that. They had to figure out a way to fix her friends.  
They took a deep breath and started the car. "Let's get you home, Frosh."  
This is not how their story ends.


	24. Chapter 24

Carmilla ran. She didn't care if her legs hurt or if her lungs felt strained. She ran as fast as she could towards home. She scoffed to herself at the thought of that.  
Home? It's barely a house anymore.  
She continued to take turns and run in front of cars without care. That was until she bumped into someone and nearly crashed to the pavement below.  
"Ugh! Watch where you're going, asshole!" Carmilla growled as she rubbed her head. The person chuckled, causing Carmilla to look up and gasp. "Mattie?"  
There she was. Completely human as she said she would soon be. Matska Belmonte. Carmilla could hardly believe it. Then again, was there anything worth not believing with Mattie? Not in the slightest.  
"Well, hello there, kitty cat. Why the hurry? Too far from your precious little cookie crumb?" Mattie smirked at her sister, enjoying Carmilla's confusion too much.   
Carmilla just rolled her eyes. She wanted to hug Mattie; be happy she was there. But how could she possibly enjoy anything right now after what she'd seen? So, she remained with folded arms and attitude.  
"Quite the opposite actually. I'd prefer to be as far away from her as possible...which will probably just be sleeping on the third floor, so..." She huffed, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. Stiffly, she returned her arms into the folded position. "Laura...Laura and ginger giant...swapped saliva as you might say..."  
........  
"...You are telling me that that walking cheeto on stilts kissed your girl and she's still alive?" Mattie hated to admit that she wanted to defend Laura, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that she had attained a love for the tiny thing. And if someone got in the way of Carmilla's happiness, death was a mercy. "It's the night before the wedding, Mircalla. Did you at least talk to Lauronica Mars before you went running off into the dark like a madwoman with a death wish?"  
"Well...k-kind of? I more talked at her than to her...She didn't admit to anything. But she didn't deny it either." Some of the rage poured out of Carmilla at the question. She did instantly assume that it was consensual, but it didn't look like anything else. While it was hard to see what the kiss was actually like, it was easy to see there was no struggle. What was she to make out of that?  
"So, do you think maybe you overreacted, kitty cat? That, maybe, you were wrong?" Mattie gave her sister a look, the most sympathetic she could muster. Being right always made her happy, but not tonight. Not at her sister's expense. Not even at Laura's. She knew that Laura was just as much hurt and confused as Carmilla. "I believe, dear sister, that you were wrong here. However, I know that little miss Hollis can forgive you. If you ask. Not tonight. No. Give you both the rest of this night to rest. Once you're dressed for your wedding- which is still happening- you go and talk to your girl."  
"Mattie you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck. You know that." Carmilla swiped a stray a tear from her eye.  
"You're not supposed to wear white if you're not a virgin either. Yet, I take it Laura Hollis is no exception?" Mattie continued as Carmilla's face blushed over. "As I thought. Besides, who said anything about seeing? That's why we have doors."  
Carmilla sighed, hanging her head low as she nodded.   
"I hate it when you're right." She looked up again, tears still brimming her eyes. "Where do I stay though? If we're spending the night apart from each other?"  
The last time they were a part, Carmilla was going to get Sherman. No need to think about that outcome tonight. Either outcome.  
"Did you not mention a third floor? Honestly, Carmilla, do you think she's going to go up there looking for you? Sorry to disappoint." Mattie shrugged.   
Laura would be too heartbroken the second she saw an empty bed to go looking. She'd already know. Carmilla wasn't home. Carmilla wasn't going to hold her tonight. Carmilla was gone.  
"Fair point. Thanks, Mattie." Carmilla gave a small smile, probably the smallest smile known to man. In pure grief and vulnerability, she let herself fall against Mattie's chest, still struggling to hold back tears.  
"Hey, come on now! You know I get queasy when you're emotional." Mattie pulled her sister into her arms for a brief hug. It wasn't too rushed, enough to let Carmilla know there was love there. Bringing her to shoulder length to look Carmilla in the eye, Mattie gave her a playful grin.   
"Go home. Sleep. You'll look like hell tomorrow if you don't. We lost too much trying to keep the damn place dormant. Don't wake it up with your blubbering."  
Carmilla laughed and gave her sister one last hug. After Mattie gives her a kiss on the cheek and disappears around a corner, Carmilla takes her leave, walking the rest of the way home. Unlocking the door, she makes her way upstairs, farther than she's walked in a long time. Passing the comfort of her bedroom without so much as a passing glance, she ascended to the third floor.  
She gets changed into a singlet...  
(Okay, I have no fucking clue what a singlet is LMAO! But I'm sure Seth will soon explain in the comments! I'm gonna assume it's a tank top or something. Moving on!)  
She changes into a singlet and tracksuit pants and climbs into bed, eyeing the suit hanging on the door. This was where she was to get ready in the morning before the wedding just in case Perry decided to keep Laura home instead of dragging her off to the Lafontaine household.   
"Please tell me I haven't fucked this up." She sighs before closing her eyes. Sleep consumes her almost immediately.  
.............  
"What if she's there? What do I do then? She won't even talk to me." Laura had finally calmed her crying fit. She still sniffled and her tears still streaked her cheeks. Lafontaine had driven her home instead of back to their place as Laura had first assumed. How could she face Carmilla when Carmilla wouldn't even show her face?  
..............  
Carmilla was restless. She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. She got about twenty minutes in before waking up because of a nightmare and she hadn't fallen asleep again since. All she had to replace sleep were her thoughts.  
What if Laura came to the house? Would she look for her? Would she even want to see her? Does she even want to know the answer to any of these questions?   
"Got damn it." She sighed.  
...............  
"Frosh, if she does, try again. Talk to her. If that doesn't work, try again. We are having this wedding. There's no way you two are breaking up! Cause I-!"  
"Ahem. What I think Lafontaine is trying to say is, maybe give it one more go and then try to get some rest because you've had a very stressful night." Perry interfered before Laf could even begin their rant. "Just try to rest, Laura. Okay?"  
Laura sighed, opening her car door. "Fine."  
She stepped out into the cool night. Before she could turn to thank them, Lafontaine drove off. They weren't going to give her the chance to be a coward. Laura Hollis lost the right to be a coward when she saved the frigging world on some freaky fortune cookie shit that beat science. Tonight wasn't the night to lose that fire.  
Sighing again, Laura walked up to her home. Could she even call it that? She opened the door and made a beeline for her bedroom, instantly disappointed.  
Empty. I thought so.  
Changing into her tank to and pajama pants, Laura climbed into bed. Leaning her head against Carmilla's pillow- which used to be her yellow pillow, but Carmilla just couldn't do without it- she waited for sleep to take her. If it ever would.  
.............  
Carmilla heard Laura come in. The stairs creaked beneath her feet and the doors opening and closing vibrated gently through the house. She sighed. Laura didn't come looking. Hell, why'd she expect her to?  
"You might have to take the bull by the horns on this one, Karnstein."  
...............  
She wondered if Carmilla would even be home now. She saw Danny kiss her. She thought Laura wanted it. Laura frowned, flopping on the bed like a kid before standing to her feet. Trying to sleep like this wasn't going to do any good. She decided to go downstairs for a treat. Hopefully this would put her to sleep.  
Carmilla wouldn't.  
She checked the time on the microwave as she grabbed an ice cream from the freezer and a cookie from the pantry. 3 a.m.  
"Look at that, Hollis. It's your wedding day."  
..............  
Carmilla threw on a pair of Sherman's slippers that he left behind. Running down the stairs to the main bedroom, she threw open the door.  
"Laura?"  
..............  
She could swear she'd heard someone coming down the stairs. But she shook it off as her head running wild at the thought of being here alone after tonight. Maybe the ghosts of her past regrets were coming to haunt her. The ghost of that kiss courtesy of one Danny Lawrence. The ghost of her dumb idea to go out with the ginger squad just hours before. Probably that one.  
But then, she heard someone call her name.   
What the-?  
"Ghosts?"  
..............  
Carmilla turned the lights on only to see that there was no one in the room. Her mind had been playing tricks on her. Laura wasn't there.  
"Fuck, I am going insane in my old age." She hit the lights again and prepared to walk back towards the spare room to try to get some sleep. If Laura did come back, she would probably want the room anyway.  
..............  
"Anybody there?" Laura called out again, grabbing a spatula from the counter.  
Boy, that isn't Deja-vu or anything.  
................  
Just as Carmilla was about to ascend, she heard someone's voice downstairs. It sounded like...  
"Laura?" She called once more as she headed towards the kitchen.  
...............  
There it was again. Her name. This was starting to get creepy. No way was Carmilla home. She wasn't in bed.  
"If you're ghosts, I have a spatula and I know how to use it! Go to the light and nobody gets...flipped."   
Though, it would probably just go right through you.  
Rounding for the stairs, she swung once, blindly. A hand caught hers before she could strike.   
Laura opened her eyes with a gasp. "Carm?"  
"Well, cutie, this doesn't remind me of our earlier years at all." Carmilla chuckled a little despite the obvious tension, letting go of Laura's wrist. Even if Laura might still whack her with the weapon for scaring her.  
"I-I-" Quickly, Laura ran off and ducked behind the counter. "We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!"  
"It's nice to hear that you still want a wedding." Carmilla went behind the counter, looking at the seemingly terrified tiny gay. "Look. I... I wanted to say I'm sorry..."  
"I'm sorry for not pausing to hear your side of the story. I know you well enough to know you'd probably never get with Danny without telling me. So... yeah. I uh...sorry." Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, the anxiety of the situation building within her.  
Laura turned her back to Carmilla, still not wanting any more bad luck for her wedding day than the previous events still in route to being solved. Hopefully.  
"I wish you would've listened. I only followed her to the roof for fresh air. Danny kissed me. I wanted no part of it. But it was either get it out of the way and punch her head in or try to fight her off and risk falling over the ledge."  
"It just didn't look like any struggle was happening. I didn't know you would fall over the edge if you did." Carmilla sat down behind Laura and sighed, not allowing herself to imagine herself if Laura had fallen over. "I know I should have stayed to listen to you, to hear you. But you were looking to Danny for an explanation instead of explaining yourself and I took it the wrong way. I was upset. It was the night before our wedding day, and I saw you with someone else. I panicked!"  
"Nevertheless...I should have known better. I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions like that." Carmilla lay a gentle hand on Laura's shoulder, wanting to just have some sort of physical connection to her.  
Laura leaned into Carmilla's touch; glad this didn't turn into something worse than it already was. "You're the only one I want Carmilla. That could never change. Wedding day or no wedding day."  
".... Can we go with wedding day?" Carmilla chuckled, sliding closer to Laura and wrapping her arms around her.  
"We can definitely go with wedding day." Laura laughed. "Can we get some sleep first though? I'm sure we will look like crap on said wedding day if we don't at least get four hours."  
"Hmm....Sleep?" Carmilla buried her head into the crook of Laura's neck. "After tonight, I think I need to get the Danny off of you."   
Carmilla began peppering kisses along Laura's neck, nicking her teeth along the base of it.  
"H-how are you gonna do that if you can't s-see me?"  
"I might have to convince you to turn around." Carmilla whispered in her girl's ear, biting and pulling on the lobe before proceeding to put marks wherever she pleased on the blonde's neck.  
Her eyes began to roll as she tried to persuade herself to remain where she was. Those were the rules. She was supposed to wait to see Carmilla. But does that apply to right now? After all they went through tonight? At this rate, should she even care?   
"Carm..."  
"Hm?" Carmilla hummed, continuing her attack as she slid her hands under shirt, tracing her hands along the blonde's waist. God those abs...   
"Tell me what you want, Laura."  
Laura bit her lip hard, wanting to resist. Wanting to be traditional. But nothing about their relationship thus far had been traditional. She was marrying a frigging ex-vampire for crying out loud. An ex-vampire who brought all her tricks right along with her into her new life. Tricks that were starting to prove way more than Laura could handle right now. Tricks that were so not fair.  
"Screw it." Laura turned her body to face Carmilla, burying her hands in her hair as their lips crashed together.  
So much for tradition.


	25. The Hollis'

"You do realize you're supposed to wait until after you're married to consummate it, right?" Mattie looked down at the sight before her, Carmilla and Laura in a heap on the kitchen floor. "How dare you forsake this Christian household!"  
Laura, fully aware that she is naked on her kitchen floor with her fiancé’s sister looking right at her exposed...parts, jerks to her feet in search of a way to cover herself. Quickly, she grabs the oven mitts off the counter and runs as best she can out of the kitchen. "There's nothing Christian about this household!"  
As she makes it into the living room, the front door slams open and a shocked Lafontaine and obviously annoyed Perry take a step inside. Lafontaine is motionless, their key to the residence held in previous victory in their hand. Laura, frozen like a deer in headlights, just grins sheepishly.  
"There's no time." Perry groans. Grabbing a random jacket off the coat rack, she tosses it on Laura and drags her out of the house. Laf gingerly places the key on a nearby table and shrugs, containing the laughter building in their throat as they followed behind their partner and naked best friend.   
Carmilla takes a deep breath as she wakes up, quickly confused.  
The bed is awfully cold...and hard.  
She opens her eyes to see her sister looking down at her with a smug expression draping her features.   
"Mircalla, allow me to explain to you how this is supposed to work. You get married and then you consummate it on a bed, not your kitchen floor." Mattie snickers as realization dawns upon Carmilla.  
"Oh, fuck off, Mattie." She groans, making no hurry to get up and make her way to the bedroom to get some clothes on.  
"I believe I told you to talk to the little biscuit, not eat her. Although, I am curious. How did that happen?"   
Carmilla returns from the bedroom in her robe. "How it happened is none of your business. What time is it?"  
Mattie looks at her wrist, pretending to look at a watch. "2 hours until the wedding."  
Carmilla's eyes widen, rushing into the third-floor bedroom to get her suit and shoes. "WAKE ME UP NEXT TIME!"  
Laura's POV  
"Was kidnapping me really necessary?" Laura grumbles as she is pushed into Perry's make up chair with a new robe to replace the coat she was sporting.  
"Yes! You're not supposed to see her before the wedding! It's bad luck! Now, hold still!" Perry began to remove any dirt that would dare defer her masterpiece. "Ugh. I don't know which I should do first: your hair or your face.   
"Just pick one. They're both a bit ragged." Laura scoffed.  
Laf snickered, lifting a not so attractive curl of Laura's hair with their finger.   
"That's it! You go check on the caterer! If I move quickly, I can double check the decorations in an hour!" Perry shoved Lafontaine out of the room and slams the door. "Let's get to work.  
Carmilla's POV  
"I'm pretty sure you're meant to have a seat belt on while I'm driving, Mircalla." Mattie snarks as she turns a sharp corner.   
"I've got to get dressed, Mattie! I wouldn't have had to do this if you woke me up instead of just staring at me naked on the floor. Gross by the way." Carmilla buffs as she struggles to get her slacks on.  
Mattie shrugs. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."  
Carmilla looks Mattie dead in the eye. "We don't speak of that."  
Mattie rolls her eyes as she pulls up to their destination. "We're here."  
Carmilla tries to shove her shoes on as quickly as she could before grabbing her suit jacket and scrambling out the car.  
Laura's POV  
"Laura, you look amazing." Perry gasped.  
Laura had traded her robe for her wedding dress before Perry could start putting makeup on her face. They covered her body with a smock and Perry went in. Her hair was washed, pressed, curled, and pinned, all but a single beautiful curl. And her face was sculpted lightly as to keep her natural beauty. Laura was the face of elegance.  
"Perry, you're a miracle worker." Laura admired her reflection in the mirror.  
"Well, I'm known for more than just my brownies, dear. Now, you sit here while I go make sure everything is in tip top shape." She left the smock on because there will be no mistakes today. Before she exited, she turned for Laura. "Danny is here. Is that okay?"  
Laura frowned slightly but puffed out her chest in bravery. She could finally get some answers. "Yes. Send her in."  
Carmilla's POV  
"Pray to Lophii, Carmilla! Have you heard of a hairbrush?" Mattie growled in frustration as she pulled at the knots in Carmilla's hair.  
"Laura pulls sometimes. It's not my fault." Carmilla grumbled as she adjusted her suit to look a bit neater.  
"There's just this one knot...right...GOT IT!" Carmilla's eyes welled from the pain from the pull of the brush. Mattie situated herself behind Carmilla and looked at her in the mirror. "Wonderful. Now just get the hair done. What do you want?"  
Carm shrugged. "I just want it like normal. Wavy and long and stuff. I don't want anything special."  
Mattie nodded, happy with the answer. "Good. We don't have time for normal."  
After a long while, the hair looked less like a bird’s nest and more like Carm. Her makeup was done, simple with her signature red lipstick.   
"You look very...Carmilla. Not so much the Mircalla I knew, but definitely better." Mattie commented.  
"That's the point. Now. Whiskey." Carmilla sat down with a glass and poured some whiskey out the bottle. Mattie quickly took the glass away and exchanged it for a bottle of water.   
"You stay sober. I'll get drunk for you. The last thing we want is your little cookie crumb throwing a hissy fit because her wife stumbled at the altar." She took a sip from the glass.  
Laura's POV  
"Hey, Laura..." Danny knocked twice before entering. She was in a dress, surprisingly. Blue and long and slim. It fit her nicely.  
Laura gruffed inside at how kind she was towards the woman who nearly destroyed her wedding.  
"Hey, Danny." She nodded. "You wanted to talk to me."  
"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I knew better and I was an ass-"  
"Yes. Yes, you were." Laura interceded.  
"I'm so sorry, Laura. I would never harm you guys in any way. I... I would still like to come to the wedding." Danny pleaded.  
Laura kept her composure. Inside, she was split. This was her friend before anything else. Her relationship hurt Danny. She didn't choose her, but for good reason. It was always Carmilla. Danny couldn't control that. Neither could Laura. She wouldn't change it if she could. She would, however, change Danny's pain. Regardless, Danny was wrong for her actions and that wouldn't just go away.  
"If you think you can contain yourself, I guess you may stay. Your apology is a start. But things will change. And you can't pull something like that again...or we're done." Laura responded sternly.  
"Thanks, Laura. I'll do better. I'll...go see if there's something I can help with." Danny smiled softly. Before she exited, she crossed the room. "And Laura-"  
She kissed Laura on the cheek before moving away. "Carmilla's going to love you. You look amazing." And she was gone.  
Carmilla's POV  
"How come you get to drink, and I don't?" Carmilla whines as she takes a sip of water.  
"Because you're about to get married and I have to watch you two blabber on about how in love you are. I'm going to need to get drunk to get through all that sappy lovey dovey."   
Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Fine. I guess that's fair. I do have vows to remember."  
Mattie groans. "Oh, God. I may just throw up if I have to listen to your little sugar biscuit go 'Romeo, oh Romeo' for more than five seconds."  
Carmilla laughs. "Try fifteen minutes and you'll probably be a bit closer."  
Mattie looks at Carmilla like she's ready to die...again.  
Laura's POV  
"Perry, how much time do we have?" Laura groaned, itching to get out of that room.  
Yes, it was lovely with many wonderfully attractive things; but there was an even more attractive thing headed to their wedding day. She was dressed. She was prepped. She started making amends with Danny. What more did she need to do?  
"Are you really that excited to be the center of attention?" Laf poked their head into the room with a sly smirk.   
Panic. Laura forgot to panic.  
"Ohhh....Bertie Botts’s Every Flavored Beans...I'm getting married..."  
Laf's eyes grew wide as they rushed into the room and closed the door, nearly losing their suspenders on the way in. "Okay...Frosh. Let's not have a total freak out. We have literally 15 minutes to get you other there.... Oh, I hope Perry used the waterproof mascara."  
"I'm getting married...I'm getting married..."  
"You're getting married." A new voice made both girls jump.  
Laura started sobbing. Lafontaine looked between the two others in the room, scared and confused. How in the world did two become three so quickly?  
"Baby girl, I am so proud of you."  
"Mommy," Laura wrapped her arms around the figure before her.   
Finally, she could touch her. See the face of the woman that gave her life for the first since her youth. She wasn't just a personality illuminating through someone else. She didn't need a vessel. She was there in full angel detail. Glowing in her beauty.  
"Oh, no, Sweetie. Don't you cry, now. You don't have much time. You're going to ruin your friend's hard work" dabbing at the tears on her daughter's face.  
"There's a ghost on your wedding day. Can't say I'm surprised." Laf sighed.  
"She's not a ghost. She's an angel." Laura sniffed, taking all her mother in.  
"Yes, and I don't have much time. I just couldn't miss this day for anything in the world. Even if I can only stay for a moment. I just wanted my little Laura to know that she is beautiful in every way and I am so very proud of the woman your father has raised you to be. Laura you-"  
"Are you almost ready, honey?" Like clockwork. Sherman entered. What he saw before him almost cost him his voice entirely. "You're here."  
"Well, speak of the Hollis and he appears." Lauren smiled. Opening her arms for him to engulf himself in her heavenly essence.  
"Oh, I missed you so much. I don't know how we've made it without you." He kissed her shining face, holding her hands in his own.  
"You had you. You've done so well in my absence, my love. Look at the young woman you raised. You've done well." Lauren smiled at her other half.  
"I love you so much, Lauren." Sherman felt a tear fall down his face.  
"I love you too, love. Both of you." She looked to her daughter. The three of them stood together, entangled in a hug that they wished could last forever. But Lauren was already beginning to fade. "I must go. I am only granted a short amount of time. But I am never far away. Remember that."   
Her eyes locked on her daughter. And then her husband. "Remember Sherman-"  
"It better be someone that deserves her. I always will. Carmilla is better than any guy we could've imagined for her." Sherman put an arm around his daughter.  
"I'll be watching. Goodbye my dears." She blew her family a kiss before fading away in a glimmer of yellow until there was nothing left. Nothing needed to be said. It was enough.  
Alright." Sherman cleared his throat. "Let's get married."  
Laura's POV  
Carmilla stood at the alter...freaking out.  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..."   
Mattie stands up and slaps the back of her head. "Quiet! Your bride will be walking down this aisle at any moment! Pull yourself together, Mircalla!"  
Mattie sits back down in her chair while Carmilla takes a deep breath to get a grip.  
"You're Carmilla fucking Karnstein. Carmilla Karnstein does not freak out at the altar. It's Laura. What could happen?"  
Laura's POV  
"Dad, are you sure that I can do this? I don't know...I... maybe we should just go home." Laura tugged at her dress for the 30th time since they took their places behind the double doors.   
Perry stood in front of them as the only bridesmaid and flower girl. Mattie wouldn't have any part of it, even though she wore a matching dress for the occasion.  
"Laura, if you love her, you can do anything. All you must do is remember who you said yes to. Besides, I'm in this tux, so you're going through with it." He squeezed his daughter's hand tightly in his own. The music started and the doors began to open, Perry the only visible person as she began her descent to the alter. "Here comes your bride, Laura. One foot in front of the other. Daddy's got you."  
Carmilla's POV  
Fuuuucckkk  
Carmilla shuffles in her spot as the music starts. The doors open and she turns to face Perry, flicking flowers onto the floor elegantly. She blows out a breath, waiting for the arrival of her soon to be wife.   
You've got this Carmilla.  
She waits patiently, knowing that Laura and Sherman will soon be walking through those doors.  
I kind of hope one of them trips over just so this whole thing feels less like I'm about to die.  
One foot in front of the other, Laura. You're 6 feet tall...well 5'4 in these heels, but it's as close as you're going to get. Just breathe.  
And then, she saw her. She saw Carmilla in all her beauty. Her suit was nicely fitted and perfect in its wavy nature. The red of her lips were parted slightly and those gorgeous brown eyes screamed nervousness her body wouldn't allow. At least Laura wasn't alone in that. Carmilla was beautiful. She wanted so badly to run to the alter but kept herself together and continued the trip down. Her veil hid the blush in her cheeks. Her eyes stayed on Carmilla the entire way down, keeping everyone else in the room as a distance.  
It's easy. Laura stands there. Laf says stuff. I say stuff. She says stuff. We say, 'I do' and thennnn we eat, I drink, and we're all happy. It's all good. Plus, I get to do the veil thing. I've always wanted to do the veil thing.  
Carmilla smiles as she watches Laura cautiously get closer. She's about to get married. And she's really happy about it.  
Almost there. Just three steps. Look at that, only two. Holy shit, one.  
Laura wanted to take a sigh of relief once she stood before the best thing in her world. Her lungs just didn't want to cooperate. Laf cleared their throat as the two looked at each other with love eyes.  
"True love..." Lafontaine did their best imitation of the pastor from Princess Bride, earning a giggle from the viewers. Quickly, they released a chuckle of their own before becoming serious about what they were honorably requested for. "Sorry..."  
"Do you give this woman to this woman?" They nodded to Sherman.  
"I do." He smiled proudly. Kissing his daughter's hand, he released her to take a seat in the audience. Here she was, standing before friends and family, giving her heart to the woman she loved most forever. And he really loved it.  
"Uh. If you were a Facebook post, I'd give you a thumbs up?" Carmilla chuckles nervously. "You're beautiful, Laura."  
"I'd give you two if my bouquet wasn't holding me back." Laura smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous."  
"Shut up, Hollis. I know that you've probably thrown up just thinking about this moment."  
'I've managed to hold it together, thank you very much. As a matter of fact-"  
Lafontaine interrupted with a roll of their eyes. "Um, if you two don't mind, the rest of us would actually like to see a wedding."  
"I wouldn't!" Mattie called.  
"MATTIE, QUIET!" Carmilla shouted.  
"Sorry, continue."  
"Anyway," Laf adjusted the straps on their suit jacket. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony..."  
They continued the traditional wedding speech, but Laura was too distracted looking at Carmilla, until the time came for her vows.  
"Oh, me first? Okay...  
"Carm, from the moment you stepped into my dorm room, you have annoyed me to no end. You've left clothes everywhere for me to pick up. You've eaten my food. You've left hair in the shower drain. You've trashed the place entirely. -"  
"Is there a but coming?" Carmilla rolled her eyes playfully.  
"-But you've also grown. And you've given my heart immense joy. You've taught me how to be true to myself as well as true to my partner. You've taught me to love more than just an idea of who someone is or could be. You taught me history and to enjoy the moments given. And you've taught me that not even death can stop love. True love. I love you so much. More than I really can say. If I had two hearts, I wouldn't be able to feel it enough. Yes, I had to fit a Doctor Who reference in there. I just love you so much and I can't wait to spend my life with you. You and everything that comes our way. Because I'll be next to you..."  
"My turn. Yay. I have to upstage that." Carmilla clears her throat, preparing to begin. Trying not to blush at the sugar that just came out of Laura's mouth. "Laura Hollis, you are singlehandedly the most troublesome target my mother ever made me capture for sacrifice. Almost a decade later and you still haven't become fish food. There are many days in which I think you're still a child who understands nothing; but we're standing here today because you understand me. Because you believed that we all deserved better, including me. I love you, more than any one person could love anyone or anything. I promise to stand by your side. No matter what. Love will have its sacrifices. I may as well decide to stand by the one willing to sacrifice it all; the one who made me want to give up anything for her. We will be together for the rest of our lives. You, me, and the heart you gave me again. Let's get married, Cupcake."  
"Well, that was sappy." Laf pretended to wipe tears from their face. "By the powers vested in me by beaministerin2minutes.org, shout out to Pamela, you may now kiss the bride."  
Carmilla smiles, lifting the veil to reveal her bride in full volume, and pulls Laura in for a kiss- which would've been perfect if it had not been ruined by Laura's massive smile and happy laughter.  
"Laura, can you spend two seconds not being a dork so I can kiss you?"  
"I'm always a dork." Cupping Carmilla's face in her hands, Laura pressed their lips together, finally married to her broody, gay vampire. "I love you."  
"I love you, too. But I've been standing here for a long time. I think you might have to carry me down the aisle."  
Getting the classic, dangerous, Laura Hollis look, Laura sprang into action before she could be stopped. Swooping her arms underneath Carmilla's legs and lifting her into the air bridal style, she looked down at her wife and smiled. "Does that work for you?"  
Laf, trying hard not to laugh at the sight before them, finished their part of the ceremony. "Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlepeople, I am proud to present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Laura Eileen Hollis."  
Laura placed Carmilla back on her feet, placing a kiss on her nose and entangling their hands.  
"I said down the aisle, not just standing there. Mush Hollis. Mush!" Carmilla chuckles as she pet Laura's head as if to say Come on. You can do it.  
"Fine. Not even a day and you're already bossier than normal." Laura scoffed, lifting Carmilla again and began to walk her down the aisle.  
"Hmm...I'll pay you back for it later on our honeymoon." Carmilla grins. Honest to Lophii grin. Mattie is, quite frankly, terrified.  
"Carm...is that a... genuine smile on your face?" Laura paused in the middle of her descent for a second to admire it before continuing. "This is history in the making."  
Carmilla, realizing her face was set wrong, changed her grin to her easy seductive smirk. "No. It's not."  
"Too late. I'm never going to forget this." Finally, at the double doors, she set Carmilla to her feet again. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear drop against the back of her hand. As they exited to prepare for their reception, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Never mind the screaming cheers from her smiling onlookers. Forget her father dabbing at his own tears behind his camera. OR even Mattie pretending she was touching up her makeup. Laura hid nothing. These tears were too precious to hide.  
"Wait, Laura, are you okay?" Carmilla, upon seeing her wife's tears, grabbed both of Laura's hands and scanned her face for any indication as to why she would be upset. "You're crying?"  
All the blonde could do for the moment was shake her head and lay it against Carm's shoulder. "I'm- just- so- happy."  
"Okay. Even now you're confusing me. Who cries when they're happy?"  
"I do." Laura sniffled. "Because I love you."  
"...still confusing me."  
"This is the best day ever. I get to have you for the rest of my life. As my wife. Nothing could be better than this."  
"Okay. I have a feeling that I won't get it no matter what you say; so, uh, come on. Reception time."  
.  
*Clink Clink*  
"Alright! Time for speeches! Sherman! You're up first." Laf lifts a glass of champagne as they tilt the mic towards Laura's father, who quickly took it in his hands.  
"Ahem. Good evening Laura's friends and my new best friend, Laf. I would like to thank you all for attending my daughters' wedding. I must say that if Laura had told me she was marrying Carmilla four years ago, I might have sent her to a different planet just to keep her away from the dangers of marrying a vampire! But this is now." Sherman turns to his daughter, seeing her bright smile and matching it. "Laura. Sweetie. Carmilla couldn't be better for you.  
Sherman then turns to a slightly nervous Carmilla. "Carmilla, you can make a damn good coffee. Which means you're good enough for me. But the thing that makes you good for my daughter is the fact that you love her unconditionally. Thank you for making her the happiest she's been since her mother was alive...or the last time she ate a package of cookies. Honestly, who knows what makes her happier.  
Laughter fills the room.  
"Be happy you too. Lauren is looking down at all three of us and smiling. I speak for me and my wife when I say...we approve. To Laura and Carmilla."  
A resounding chorus of the phrase and the flank of glasses fills the room as Sherman takes a sip of his drink and gets off the stage, handing the mic back to Laf.  
"Well, I guess it's my turn." Laf shrugs and turns to Laura and Carm. "Frosh, I always knew you were going to do great things after college. Once you take down a blood thirsty pagan god and a maniac vampire with nothing more than your own wits, some kitchen utensils, and a band of merry do-gooders, there's not much that can stop you. And you've done the unthinkable. You've tamed a vampire. It doesn't get more bad ass than that. I'm proud of you. And happy for you both. You two...are meant to be and I-"  
"WHOOOOOO!" Perry, drunk off yet another glass of champagne, throws the newest one up in the air, causing it to splatter on to the floor. "Whoops. Spilled some for the homies...TO THE HOMIES!"  
"TO THE HOMIES!" A few the crowd laughed and cheered with the drunken red head.  
"Okay..." Laf just continued. "I love you guys. Congratulations."  
"Laf? Who's next?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow.  
Laf shrugged. "Well, the closest thing you have to family here is Mattie; so, I guess her."  
Before Laf could finish their sentence, Mattie is heard from the back of the room. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
"Mattie, come on. You're the only family she has. It would mean a great deal to her. To both of us." Laura chimed in.  
"Ugh. Fine." Mattie takes her glass of champagne and walks up to Laf, grabbing the mic. "My sister is married and she's in love with an absolute creampuff. Yay. Hallelujah. Woohoo. Love you, Mircalla. Good-bye."   
Mattie takes a mouthful of champagne and gives the mic back to Laf.  
"Oh, come on, Mattie. Please?" Laf folded their arms.  
"Alllllrriiiiigghhhhttttt! How about we have someone else go?" Laura interceded yet again. Looking for someone, anyone, who wanted to say some words. Only one person spoke up. Closer than she expected. "Carm? You have something to say?"  
"I do have something to say. MATTIE, PROVE THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME AND DO THE DAMN SPEECH!"  
"...Fine. Greedy little kitty cat." Mattie snatched the microphone yet again. "Mircalla, you have been my sister for many, many agonizing years of life. I honestly can't fathom just how I tolerated you for over a century. Nor can I fathom just how you've tolerated this disaster with two left feet for more than a month. But what I can fathom is how much you two love each other; and, how much she loves you. She...brings out the best of you and, although it makes me want to tear the contents of my own stomach out at how sickly adorable you two are, it makes me proud. I couldn't be happier for you both."  
By the end of her speech, she was no longer drawling with boredom. She was genuine and proud. And her words meant the world to the newlyweds.  
Carmilla smiles in satisfaction. "Better. Thank you, Mattie."  
"Thanks, Mattie. We love you." Laura smiled at the eyeroll she received from her new sister, rising to her feet with a bounce in her step. "Well, I guess I can say a few words."  
She grabbed the microphone for herself. "Carm, the years I've spent with you have been more than I could've imagined. We've learned from each other, grew with one another, and had our fair share of fights. But we've overcome them and came out just as much together as before. I cannot wait to start this new chapter of our lives together so that I can love you even more deeply than ever before. IF that's even possible."  
"...is it rude to say that I'm glad that wasn't as long and sappy as the vows?"  
"No. Because it's true."  
"Good. I think having our first married fight at our wedding would be a bit awkward."  
"At least we would've gotten it out of the way. Though, I'd more prefer to have our first married dance."  
"I'm certainly not complaining." Carmilla calls to Kirsch, who grins and starts playing the music.  
Laura pulled Carmilla to the dance floor like a kid school dance. Her face was certainly childlike. Full of whimsy and happiness and joy.  
Carmilla shook her head and smiled. "You're such a dork."  
"Yes. Your dork."  
"Officially. Government will now say that we are actually together. Huzzah."  
Laura rolled her eyes and ignored the obvious sarcasm. "Hush and dance, Carm. Enjoy it."  
"How can I enjoy staying here for hours waiting for people to leave when I feel a honeymoon coming right around the corner, which involves you, me, and a whole lot of time in bed. Preferably with you tied to it." Carmilla's seductive smirk returns.  
"Because it's our wedding day and, as much as I can't wait to be.... honeymooned, this is just as memorable."  
"I guess I'll humor you...for now." Carmilla playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Laura closer. A small smile playing on her lips as she swayed to the music with her wife.  
Wife. Still insane.  
"That's all I ask." Laura lay her head on Carmilla's shoulder, enjoying the moment enough for the both.  
It's at this moment, Carmilla holding on to her brand-new wife, Laura's head resting on her shoulder, when static from the microphone draws everyone's attention. Standing next to the DJ- Carmilla wanted a live band, but Laura convinced her that the DJ would take up less room and be less expensive- was Laf.  
"Would the newlywed Laura please detach herself from her vampire and honor Papa Hollis with a dance?"  
"That's me. I'm the brand-new wife." Laura giggled, far too adorable for Carmilla to handle, and ran as fast as her heels would allow her to stand with her father.  
She was sure her father had imagined this moment since she was a little girl. Him standing in his new fancy suit, watching the person promising their entire life to his daughter with a steady stare. Maybe he would give them a speech on what would happen if they did anything to break that promise. But, the father-daughter dance is probably what he looked forward to the most. It was his moment to have with his daughter on her big day. His moment of intimacy when he can bestow his wisdom upon her. But, today, he had two dances to finish. Carmilla had no father to do this with, and she was just as much his daughter as Laura now. Looking at his face, it was no doubt in her mind that she was right.  
Carmilla's POV  
Carmilla smiled as she watched the love of her life dance with Sherman. She couldn't describe a more perfect image. Nothing could ruin it. This was her night. Her night with Laura and the people she came to see as family. And nothing could break her happy moment.  
"Hey, Carmilla." The sound of Danny's voice snapped Carmilla out of her reverie.  
Her previous smile replaced with a dreadful scowl. "...and just what the fuck do you want you overgrown dirty carrot?"  
Laura's POV  
"Remember what I told you, baby girl." Sherman pulled Laura close after a gentle spin.  
"Find the girl who deserves me? I'm at my wedding, Dad. I think that's already been established." Laura gave her father a look as she cradled a hand against his chest like she used to when she was young.  
"Well, I know you're done that, Squirt. I meant what I told you when you got older." He chuckled. "A marriage only works if you're willing to."  
Laura smiled, remembering the moments he'd said that. She was eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream and the only reason his words resonated with her is because of their importance.  
"Wise words, Hollis. Wise words."  
Carmilla's POV  
"You don't need to be so hostile, Carmilla. I came to apologize."  
Carmilla scoffed at Danny's comment. "You think I would forgive you making out with Laura? My wife?"  
Danny recoiled. "To be fair, you weren't married at the time."  
Carmilla was fuming.  
"Right. Because being engaged made her open for business." Carmilla turned around to the bartenders. "I'll take an entire bottle of your best wine."  
Danny sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Come on, Karnstein. You know that's not what I meant. Look, I was drunk. My date with Kirsch went to shit and I just wanted to feel something. And Laura...she can make a person feel so much."  
Carmilla sighed. "Tell me about it. She was going to be fish food if it wasn't for the fact that she made me feel again."  
Danny smiled. "Exactly. And that's why you two belong together." Her smile turned sad. "I'm sorry I kissed Laura. Believe me when I say that if I had been in control of myself...I wouldn't have done it."  
Carmilla closed her eyes and breathed. "I guess I can understand that. Still struggling to contain yourself, baby fangs?"  
Danny groaned. "I'm only letting that slide because I was a dick to Laura...and you."  
Carmilla smirked. "Yes, you were." She turned serious for a second. "But, if you assault Laura again, you're going to stay dead. You hear me?"  
Danny nodded. "Loud and clear. Vampire hearing still works, you know."  
Carmilla growled. "Don't be a smart ass."  
Once the song was over, Sherman kissed Laura's forehead with the strongest smile a father could possess. He turned in Carmilla's direction and held out his hand, calling out to her. "Hey, Hollis! It's your turn!"  
Carmilla whipped her head around to Sherman. "Ohhh noooo! No, I'm good. Thanks, bigger Hollis."  
"Carmilla Hollis, you get your butt over here!"  
"Sherman, sir, really, I'm fine. I don't need to do the father-daughter dance thing. I've been the center of attention enough today." Carmilla tried as hard as she could to hide how nervous she was. She hadn't had a father for upwards of 300 years. And here comes this man who frustrated her when they first met, then quickly became terrifying when he was awarded the title of My Girlfriend's Father, Mr. Sherman Hollis. She is no longer quite as terrified of the man. But the fear of having a father figure again...it was almost unbearable. She was 338 years old, having been without a father for 320 of those years. Not to mention her mother figure for those 320 years made her manipulate girls so that they could get sacrificed and fed to a massive fish god.  
She loved her wife. And she respects the living hell out of Sherman. But she just couldn't bring herself to get over her fear of having a parental figure in her life again.  
Sherman looked almost saddened by the rejection. Laura quickly stepped in, grabbing Carmilla gently at the wrists and pressing their foreheads together. She knew the problem. She knew it was always her problem. She was afraid. Not of Sherman, but of Sherman the Father. The Father-In-Law.  
"He's trying, Carm. I understand that this scares you, and it's okay to be scared. And it's okay to let him in. He wants to be here for you. It's not just my day, it's yours. It's ours. And so is he. He's your father too. IF you'd let him be. Just give him a chance. Let him in. Like you let me in.  
Carmilla sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. She could do this. If not for her, then for Laura. And Sherman. "Alright. I'll...give it a shot. Just. I don't want everyone watching me. If I'm doing this, I don't need a metaphorical spotlight on me at the same time."  
Laura nodded once, motioning for her father to come over and whispered to him to lead Carmilla outside so they could be alone. As she watched her wife and father walk away, she retreated to mingle with a group of friends. But she remained in a decent proximity to watch and to guard in case she was needed. Her smile was unwavering.  
"Hey, you are so lucky. She really loves you." Laf grinned, nudging Laura with their elbow. "Glad I could officiate you two love gays."  
Laura chuckled. "Yeah...yeah...I think I am..."  
Lafontaine turned to a grinding Perry and took a sip of their champagne. "They're still dorks."  
Carmilla's POV  
You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Carmilla." Sherman assured as they walked out to the back with linked arms.  
Carmilla sighed. "It's not that I don't want to dance, Sherman. I just hate being the center of attention. And it's been a while since I had a parent who wasn't either a completely ignorant, royal misogynist or an immortal being who used me to be all powerful and serve girls up as fish food. I won't apologize for being weary, but I am trying to interact with you. You're my father-in-law and the only parent Laura has left. It would be rude of me to keep myself distant from you."  
Sherman smiled and nodded. They came to a stop in the middle of a courtyard and took their positions, beginning to sway slowly to the music that could be heard faintly from within the reception.  
"Well, I appreciate that very much, Carmilla. I want you to know that you are very much a daughter to me. Truly. All I want from you is to be the best that you can. Take care of my daughter. And take care of yourself. You're a lovely young lady. You've proven everything I initially thought of you wrong. And I thank you for that. There's nobody better to walk through life with my Laura but you. I love you very much, sweetheart. You're a Hollis now." Sherman pressed his lips gently into Carmilla's hair. His expression of honesty.  
Carmilla's eyes teared up but she shook her head.  
This is not the time to go into a mental breakdown tears, Hollis.  
"Cool. Thanks. I appreciate that." Carmilla pulled away and coughed, using the opportunity to wipe her eyes. "Do you mind if we go back inside?"  
Sherman smiled and shook his head. "Of course. I don't mind."  
They began the walk back inside.  
"You are terrible at hiding your emotions by the way."  
Laura beamed when she saw Carmilla enter again. Quickly, she made her way over and planted a kiss on her cheek. All she cared about was being next to Carmilla. This day was a day she had only ever imagined, and now it was reality. It was perfect.  
"I love you."  
Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura's forehead. "I love you too."  
Carmilla looked out over the crowd. Everyone was together on the dance floor. Laughing. Singing. Talking. Dancing. They all looked so happy. But none of them would be able to fathom how happy Carmilla really was to observe the scene. The scene of her chosen family. Of Laura's chosen family. Their chosen family. All enjoying themselves at their wedding.  
Carmilla's smile widened. "Let's go to the balcony. Have ourselves a little alone time before we hang out with these losers for the next hour."  
"Okay." Laura let Carmilla lead her out and away. She laughed as she could hear her father and Lafontaine going berserk as they dance battled. And Perry was obviously having fun after a resounding 'WHOOOOOOO'. She rolled her eyes as those noises disappeared and she was met with peace.  
Carmilla looked up to the sky and smiled. "Oh, would you look at that." She cast her gaze onto Laura. "We're actually stargazing this time."  
"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Laura looked up to all the twinkling stars dancing before her. It was so breathtaking. Such a perfect moment for them as the sun was headed for its lowest point, darkness pushing down against the bright to extend its own subtle glow on the earth below. "Our first stargaze as a married couple."  
"And it won't be our last. We're about to go on our honeymoon after all. There's sure to be plenty of stargazes there." Carmilla smirked, couple with a wink.  
Laura blushed. "I can't believe we're married."  
"Neither can I." Carmilla smiled up at the sky. "It certainly isn't our first adventure. But, it's definitely not our last."  
"I hope not. I'm sure there's much more hell I can put you through." Laura sighs, taking a deep breath. "We just have to make room for-"  
At Laura's pause, Carmilla raises an eyebrow and faces her wife. "Make room for what? Sherman moving in?"  
"No! Definitely not!" Laura hurried to answer. "Make room for-"  
Carmilla's eyebrows furrow. "Make. Room. For. What?" She thought for a second and then her eyes widened. "Is Laf moving in? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I AM NOT MAKING ROOM FOR LAF!"  
"The baby."  
Carmilla did a double take. "What the frilly hell do you mean baby?"  
"I'm pregnant, Carm."  
"What the-"  
The End. ❤  
A/U:  
CREAMPUFFS! AFTER NEARLY TWO YEARS, THIS BOOK HAS COME TO AN END! WE THANK ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH US THUS FAR! ❤  
DON'T FORGET TO SHARE THIS! SHARE IT! SHARE IT! SHARE IT! (we'll tell you why) ❤  
ALSO, DON'T FORGET THAT SETH AND ANA WILL BE DOING A Q&A! SO, ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE, POST IT IN THE COMMENTS OR BLOW UP OR CONVERSATION TAB! THEY ARE EAGER TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO GET SOME Q'S AND IDEAS OUT THERE! WE ARE TAKING REQUESTS! ❤  
WE LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE WE'VE GOTTEN! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO US. ❤  
SEE YOU LATER, CREAMPUFFS! ❤  
WE'LL SEE YOU AT THE SEQUEL! ❤ (share it!)


End file.
